


锤基PWP集合

by Arashi7



Series: 锤基PWP合集 [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 105,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 各种PWP，14年至今写的，陆续会更新，有几篇不在这里的在series里面，注意看tag避雷。





	1. 王座之上

王座之上

 

点梗来自：@marsanmurries 雷神3黑化锤X雷神2开头的五环套装基

CP：锤基

分级：NC17

 

By Arashi

 

<<< 

 

Loki近乎屈辱地跪在金宫的王座前，束缚他已久的口枷虽然已被摘下，但嘴巴依旧无法自由活动，抬眼看见那双阴沉的蓝眼睛，Loki心里倏地一紧，他企图收紧齿关，将那根烦人的粗长性器咬下，却被男人看出，钳住他的下巴，逼迫他张开嘴保持能取悦上位者的姿势，Loki又羞又恼，第一次有点厌烦自己口不择言。

但他又有什么错呢？错的是Thor。Loki的绿眼里流露出不屑，死死盯着Thor——如今阿斯加德的众神之父，昔日的雷神——可在对方眼里他双眸含泪的模样格外刺激性欲，Loki感觉口中的阴茎又胀大几分，他的舌头卷过茎柱上的青筋，舔掉马眼上的粘液。Thor突然托住他的后脑，将阴茎猛地撞进Loki脆弱的咽喉，逼得邪神眼角的湿意更甚，他却爽快地叹息一声，泄出性感低沉的呻吟，身上的暴戾淡了些。

“你想要什么？”Thor突然发声，自从他成为金宫之主，Loki变得越发不管不顾，他肆意破坏，勾结奇塔瑞人，试图毁灭地球，让原本忙碌的Thor不得不抽空去匡扶正义，次数一多，Thor对弟弟最后的耐性也没了，他享受完Loki生涩的口技，把人拉起来，让他分开腿跪在自己两侧，完全不介意与Loki分享王座，因为他知道Loki现在除了服从命令别无选择。

面对Thor的提问Loki不发一言，手腿皆被链条铐住，上面刻着“手持神锤妙尔尼尔之人可以解开”的如尼文字，Loki瞥了尚且衣冠完整的Thor一眼，若非咒语被剥夺，他肯定会将Thor羞辱他的举动千百倍还回去。至于Thor看似好心的发问，Loki嗤之以鼻，舔掉唇上的浊液，他猛地抬手向Thor打去。

和Thor肉搏的后果可想而知，空气中发出清脆的裂帛声，Loki的袍子被撕扯开，露出两条笔直精瘦的腿，中间是可伸缩的锁链，大概是Thor念了咒语，它们变得近乎透明，但依旧禁锢着Loki的动作，他不可遏制地笑出声，收回被Thor抓住的手，摸了一把雷神挺立的阴茎道：“Odin知道你会对着一个反叛者勃起吗？”他灵巧的手指刮弄深色的龟头，赞叹般地发出喘息。

Thor冷冷地在他的臀上拍了一掌，Loki的身体微微晃动，臀肉收缩着，吞吃昨夜被塞进穴内的肛塞，Loki的目光越发怨毒，自从他被抓回来，先是在监牢里被养兄多次折辱，随后是今日的提审，Thor的语气开始还算平和，后来被他的尖牙利齿彻底激怒，遣退士兵，让Loki跪在王座前给他口交，现在，Loki嘲讽地看着王座上的男人，他还要在这里操他。

“闭嘴。”Thor不轻不重地说，把Loki身上最后一点遮蔽物撕开，露出苍白的胸膛，两粒乳头从最初的淡褐色被他玩弄成艳色，昨晚吮得过分，以至于现在依旧挺立在胸前，伸手随便拨弄两下，便听见Loki发出难耐的气音，可想而知刚才在台阶下，衣料蹭着这两颗的感觉并不好受。Thor眼底浮现一丝笑意，轻轻在Loki的心脏附近印下一个吻，戏谑地握住Loki挺立的性器搓揉，一字一顿道，“你又好得到哪去？”

Loki气得浑身颤抖，他变成这样都是Thor害的！这不是他第一次闹事，但Thor这回像变了个人似的，亲自把他从地球带回来后，成天黑着脸操他，起床要操他，吃完饭要操他，洗澡的时候要操他，就连睡觉的时候也要把那根兴致勃勃的东西塞在他屁股里。Loki想起这几天的经历脸都气红了，他恨不得捅Thor几刀，哪有国王天天睡在监狱里？

那些性爱大多以强迫开始，Thor一言不发，扒开Loki的臀肉，露出那个未经人事的穴口，狠狠地插入，退出，再进入，大开大合，根本不顾及Loki的想法，纯粹把他当成泄欲的玩具。最可悲的是，Loki还对此有了反应，使强奸变成了合奸，他越发憎恨Thor，恨他什么都不懂，恨他自以为是，恨他不顾他人，恨他粗暴狠厉。

就如现在Thor随手拔掉肛塞，把完全勃起的性器喂入Loki湿滑紧致的穴中，Loki差点膝盖打颤就这样叫出声来，他一口咬在Thor的手臂上，留下极深的齿痕，几乎见了血，Thor掐着他精实的腰胯向上撞了几下，他知道Loki的弱点在哪，很快Thor的脖颈便一片湿热，Loki将手环在他的肩后，浑身震颤。

 

“你要什么？”Thor不厌其烦地问Loki这个问题，每吐出一个音节便顶Loki一次，Loki湿得要命，昨夜的精液被Thor猛烈的操干挤出来，龟头湿淋淋的，Loki的股间也尽是粘液，一点点向下蔓延，在大腿内侧留下一道水痕。

“我要阿斯加德——我要属于我的东西。”即使被干得情迷意乱，Loki依旧能说出自己心中所想。

Thor仿佛失望地看他一眼，不动声色地停下动作，强烈的快感骤然而止，Loki迷茫片刻，望向Thor戏谑的眸子，他读懂其中的含义，试图直起腰身将自己剥离那根异于常人的阳具，被龟头撑到最大的瞬间，却仍是贪恋那种被填满的感觉，Loki再次沉下身。

“啊……嗯……暴君。”一边贪心地吞吃男人的茎柱，耳边尽是Thor的囊袋撞上臀肉拍出的淫靡声响，一边恶意地指控Thor对他的粗暴，Loki尖刻地说，“你大概是阿斯加德史上唯一一个把弟弟干出血来的国王，喜欢乱伦、背德，沉沦于性爱，无法自控的君主。”

Thor将负面评价照单全收，嘴边难得挂起一个微笑，伸手捏住Loki丰盈的臀瓣，拇指蹭过两人结合的部位，任由那紧致火辣的肠肉将他咬得更紧，他沾了一手的晶莹，来到Loki汗涔涔、红扑扑的面颊前，将拇指上的液体尽皆抹在Loki的唇上，“尝尝，我敢保证一点血腥味都没有。”

“变态。”Loki骂得更凶，脏话全部被Thor的手指堵在嘴里，粗大的指节当然和Thor的性器无法作比，但搅弄着柔软的舌根依旧让Loki无法顺利吞咽，嘴边湿漉漉的水痕衬得他越发狼狈，Loki看见Thor眼里明显的笑意，以及一旁的冈尼尔，他忽然觉得十分无力。

眼角渗出湿意，鼻头微微发酸，Loki咬着Thor的手指仰着头，不希望Thor看到自己丢人的模样，他的肩膀抖得厉害，不知道这样畸形的关系会持续到什么时候，脸面被Thor扒下来悉数踩在地上。即使此刻他们同坐在王座上，Thor衣冠楚楚，控制全局，他却像个跳梁小丑一般，淫荡而潮湿地在Thor身上扭着身体。

“Loki。”阴茎依旧堵在他的身体里，Thor却难得亲近地搂住他，像他们小时候那样，Loki的眼泪簌簌打在Thor背上，“你不应该侵略地球。”

多日难得的温柔，张口却还是指责，Loki坠入冰点，抓着手铐的手指渐渐收紧，略长的指甲断开，出现一道道血痕。他永远不懂——Loki心里有一个声音在呐喊。

Thor敛去身上的黑暗，露出久违的阳光，他真诚的双眼凝视Loki，让Loki口干舌燥，头脑空白，这样的阳光与温暖不是因为他而流露，而是为了那些蝼蚁一般的存在、无法永远陪伴他的存在流露，Loki再精通变形术，也不能让自己平凡到像那些随时会死去的人类一样。他并不想只成为Thor生命中转瞬即逝的光点，他想要更多。

他为Thor疼痛，为Thor生，为Thor死，他需要Thor全神贯注、一心一意、深信不疑，不然自己那点小小的心意如何交托。

 

“那是我的朋友。”Thor撤出阴茎，托住Loki的身体，帮他解开身上的镣铐，扶起像是从水里捞出来的Loki，调转两人的位置，让他靠在自己怀里，“他们是好人。”

Loki的嘴唇翕合，似是要保住最后一点自尊，他挣扎着想要离开Thor，怒斥道：“我要杀了他们所有人。”

“你和他们不一样，为什么要招惹他们？”Thor含着Loki的耳朵，拇指蹭过Loki的性器，在他敏感的会阴处打转，唯有此刻他能感觉到Loki细小的颤抖，像猫科动物一样缩着身体，不再想逃离他。

“你到底想要什么？”Thor抱起Loki，惊慌之中邪神将脚缠到他腰上，哭过的眼睛泛红，Thor再次发问，随后将性器狠狠地刺入Loki穴中。

性爱交由Thor掌控，速度和节奏都不是刚才所能比拟，Thor耸着腰，用他拿惯妙尔尼尔的力度去使Loki的臀瓣保持分开，他进得很深，一次次撞在湿软的穴肉上，逼出Loki喉间脆弱的呻吟，他们在王座附近疯狂地交媾，Loki的口水洇湿Thor肩上的布料，他的泪水源源不断，他浑身是汗，滑腻得让Thor抱不紧，却又牢牢地被阴茎插得无法动弹。

“太多了……啊……哈……”Loki不得不求饶，他肚子里满是昨夜的精液，Thor的阴茎又粗又长，使劲压迫敏感带让他脑子晕眩，尾椎骨向上传来一股麻意，尿道口不断渗出浊液，如果这就是反叛者的下场，Loki想他绝不会后悔侵略九界的任何一个地方。

“我恨你……我恨你……”Loki湿着眼睛，不断重复着他的怨憎，把他的爱悄悄藏在所有话语之后，随着眼泪淌到Thor脸上，Loki被迫接受Thor强势的吻，舌根被吮得发麻，他重重地咬Thor的舌尖，暴躁地收缩身下的穴口。

“你想要什么？”Thor掐着他的腰臀，狠狠向里撞去，在Loki即将高潮的瞬间握住他的性器，通红的顶端颤巍巍地滴出白浊，Loki双眼发红，死死地瞪他，Thor不甘示弱地瞪回去，把他放回王座，一边掐着他的龟头，一边掌掴他的屁股。

Thor打得极狠，Loki哀哀地叫，身后传来滚烫的疼感，伴随着不上不下的快意，Loki几乎被Thor折磨疯，掌掴声在宫殿里异常清晰，Loki既感到羞耻，又感到痛苦，他从未希望Thor了解，从未奢求他们到达这样的境地，即使他一个人存活，可能也比现在要好，至少他不用承受说出真相便失去对方的痛苦。

“我想要你。”

 

此刻云销雨霁，精液悉数射在王座之上，Loki喘息着，脸颊被Thor转到后方，对上那双蓝眼睛，他几乎不敢看Thor，对方的表情没有太多变化，仿佛一早知道Loki的真实想法，这使他更加无处遁形，不管是肉体还是内心都赤裸地呈现在Thor面前，这样肮脏与疯狂的占有，被Thor一一得知，既因高潮感到头脑发烫，同时Loki也感觉自己像被Thor架在火上烧。

而Thor不发一言，掌握着所有主动权的男人静静地看了Loki一分钟，这一分钟实在太过漫长，生生把Loki的灵魂和内里翻出来。杀了他，杀了他，身上的每个细胞都在叫嚣——Loki在几近窒息时听到解救之语。

 

“我也想要你。”Thor吻了吻Loki的额头，爱怜地抱住他。

 

像是有什么被破开一般，Loki久违地喊了一声“哥哥”，他翻过身，双腿挂在扶手上，被粗暴侵犯过的穴口正一张一合，吐出Thor的精液，Loki顾不得羞耻，他半闭着眼睛分开臀瓣露出饥渴的小穴，要求Thor进来，而Thor一向满足他的心愿——只要他说出来，Thor一定会给。

“嗯……好深……哥哥，慢点啊……”Loki的叫声变得甜腻沙哑，抽回一只手抠着被Thor玩得肉嘟嘟的乳粒，身体被打开到极致，粗硬的龟头一次次撞在软烂的穴肉上，沉甸甸的囊袋拍着肛口，蹭到上面残留的白沫，Loki将屁股翘高，方便哥哥进一步动作，这样一来他便能看见Thor是怎么操他的——金色的毛发丛中那根与Thor体格相匹配的东西在嫩白的臀肉间进出，柱身上的青筋磨出Loki一阵又一阵的高潮。他从没告诉过Thor，他有多喜欢这样粗暴的性爱，包括Thor在监牢对他做的那些。

“想什么呢，放松点，你太紧了。”就连Thor说荤话的模样也那么令人着迷，Loki伸手想摸他的脸颊，却被Thor一把捉住，一一舔过Loki的手指照顾每一个指腹，穴内又涌出一阵粘液。Loki收回手将胸膛凑到Thor面前，恬不知耻地求他帮自己舔舔。雷神又一次满足他的愿望，尖利的犬齿磕在Loki红肿的乳尖上，蹭着自己虎口的阴茎又射了一波。

“嗯唔，哈——”Loki哭得更凶了，被哥哥翻来覆去地插入、退出，他的下身渐渐有了麻痹感，身体却仍旧不自觉地打着颤，迎合Thor的动作。Loki乖巧地抱着自己的双腿，露出穴口的全貌，原本只是淡色的入口被摩擦得艳红，Thor眸色更深，俯下身狠狠吻住Loki的嘴唇。

“舒服吗？是不是爽得快尿了。”Thor邪笑问。

Loki打了个哆嗦，阴茎颤巍巍地蹭在两人之间，贴着Thor的小腹，这么近的距离他才能看清Thor眼中的爱意，他摇摇头嘲讽道：“不够，用点力啊，哥哥——嗯，要被操坏了，好多，啊——”

“今后要乖乖的。”Thor把他抱起来自己坐到王座上，恢复了最开始时候的姿势，阴茎暴力地顶着那块发麻的软肉，看着Loki淫荡地半张嘴巴露出鲜红的舌尖，Thor凑上去吻住他。

“……唔，绝不。”Loki喘着气，慵懒地望向Thor，抱紧了自己的哥哥，“我不会认输。”

Thor倏地大笑起来，在Loki的肆意勾引下将精液尽数射入他体内，拍拍Loki的屁股示意他夹紧一些，邪神果真条件反射式攀住他的身体，收紧身后的小洞，吐出绵长的叹息，轻轻吮着雷神的耳垂。

 

金碧辉煌的宫殿中，赤裸的邪神被他的养兄抱在怀里，Loki喘着气，趴在Thor肩头，享受难得的平静，Thor还在帮他手淫，两头斗累的巨兽身上都是对方的味道，虽然疲倦，Loki却觉得前所未有地轻松。

“我是你的。”他在昏过去前最后听见阿斯加德之主这样说，Loki蹭过Thor的短发，带着笑容进入梦乡。

 

你当然是我的。

Loki这样想。

 

END


	2. 透支

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原著AU  
> 梗：体力不足，饥渴难耐，伪3P，各种电击，射尿，情趣昵称

透支

 

 

坦白来说，Loki的确不想见到Thor。

在过去的千年时光里，他们之间发生过太多故事，连父母都不知道他们有过多亲密的时刻。以至于很多年后Loki再次站在Thor面前，身体仍会下意识发颤。

不是害怕，也不是恐惧，而是反射性的兴奋。

Loki抿着嘴唇，手指不自然地抖着，他好不容易控制住自己往Thor身上靠的欲望，被妙尔尼尔压在软沙发一角动弹不得，目光微湿，望着他的金发哥哥。

然而迟钝的Thor一如既往没有感受到Loki的心思，恶狠狠地要他带路去找Odin。

Loki想，如果那时候他能把Thor留在阿斯加德一天，就能避免之后一直被这混蛋吊着的不幸。

 

这种不幸一直持续到诸神黄昏结束。

将指挥官号停好，Loki揉着太阳穴，他的体力被诸神黄昏消耗殆尽，战争的余韵却刺激着肾上腺素飙升，他正处于一种精神亢奋、身体却极度疲惫的状态。当他再次见到Thor——戴着眼罩的男人经历了诸神黄昏，周身尽是霸道的王者之风，Loki感觉脑袋更昏沉了。

在与Thor拥抱过后，他的高个子哥哥笑着拍拍他的肩膀，“你在这儿真是太好了。”

——不好，一点都不好。Loki被Thor的“重击”拍得差点摔倒，如果邪神可以不要面子，他可能会脱得光溜溜地跑到Thor床上撒泼，但他是邪神，现在还是新阿斯加德的救世主。Loki只得抚着被Thor震得发麻的肩膀回到隔壁房间。

 

Loki躺倒在床上，回忆着这几天发生的一切。

他突然有了个姐姐，现在不知所踪；他的哥哥失去了一只眼睛，看起来好像要继续吊着他，不打算跟他进行深入的肉体交谈；他的爸爸去世了，这让他非常难过……脑子里忽的闪过停机坪里的细节，Loki甚至怀疑Thor安在他身上的电击器有抽干体力的作用，明明几年前他也是可以在约顿海姆作天作地的法师，怎么近来身体素质这么差？

可怜的Loki一点没想过是这两年国王生活让他体质下降，因此一时不能适应频繁的战斗——Loki叹了口气，不断变着魔法更换身上的衣服，他没力气站起来跑圈，就用魔法发泄自己脑内多余的精力，以便等会能睡个好觉。

……以免Thor Odinson这家伙再到梦里来骚扰他。

Loki身着黑西装（说真的他挺喜欢中庭衣服），手指在空中挥舞，一个不慎想起昨夜Thor是如何占有他，手指突然画错，等他反应过来空气中已经有东西成形。

“该死！”Loki慌忙直起身体，拼命回想Frigga是怎么教他取消咒语的，而在他思索的时间内，金色的亮光散去，一位高大的长金发天神现身，Loki低骂一句，想要站起身来。

“喂！”可还没反应过来Loki就被Thor压倒在床，男人抬起他的下巴，盯着他身上的衣服，把Loki瞧得毛骨悚然。

“我不知道你还收藏了这种……性感的服装？”Thor捏着Loki身上的西装布料，啧了一声道，“真麻烦，你自己解开？”

Loki浑身一震，即使知道这个Thor是他记忆里的幻象，而且还是个五六年前、没去过中庭、被Odin宠坏的幻象，Loki依然被他手心的热度烫得打起激灵。Thor摸着Loki的手，目光如狼，他缓缓摸上黑色的西服衣袖，Loki动弹不得——也不想动弹，他知道这只是自己脑内的投影，任由Thor暴力撕开他的纽扣，男人阴鸷地瞥着他白皙的胸前，狠狠咬了那上面的皮肤一口。

“慢……慢点！”Loki不受控地被翻过来，年轻的男人仿佛不知道什么叫温柔，扒开他的裤子，贪婪的目光落在两个浅浅的腰窝上。Loki倔强地扬起下巴半回过头，Thor的手正搭在他的臀上，分开丰满的股瓣盯着那个红色的穴口，“别，别闹！”Loki红了脸，不高兴地喊。

“啧。”Thor戳弄那个久未使用的地方，不满地抱怨，“怎么这么紧？”

“你，松松就……”Loki低下头，太久没有做爱的身体好不容易习惯Thor的爱抚，敏感地为Thor的一举一动颤抖，霜巨人的身体与阿萨人有些不同，Thor才刚插进一根手指，他就瑟缩地泛起情潮——每到这种时刻，Loki就会想起那段与Thor鬼混的岁月，他原本并不这样，却因为Thor变成这样。

“My little bitch.”Thor低笑一声，无奈地唤他的名字，身下的黑发男人发出闷闷的哼叫，半塌下柔软的腰肢，身上的西服尚未尽皆除下，袒露着胸口，半遮半掩，下半身只露出半个臀部，色情而无声地向他求欢。Thor增加了手指，一点点抠挖着内里温热的内壁，Loki仰起脑袋，难耐地呼吸。

“那里，重点……哈……”Loki舒爽地浑身泛起潮红，他的敏感带并不深，Thor的手指骨节粗长轻易能够碰到，这个由他控制的男人听话得很，一下一下操着那儿，身体微微晃动，带着乳粒蹭上胸前的衬衫布料，Loki哑着嗓子命令，“抱着我。”

雷神冷哼，在他的后颈咬了一口，又嫌他头发太长呸了一声，却还是老实地环住Loki的腰身，滚烫的胸膛贴着对方。黑发神祇晃着后腰，不断蹭着身后硬起的一包，拉过Thor的长金发别扭地吻住男人的嘴唇。

“唔，你轻点，要坏了……”Loki湿着绿眸，感觉体内的空虚感更甚，舔着Thor的嘴唇，被他金色的胡子扎着面颊，Loki只觉得下身难受得不行，急急想拉Thor的手去抚慰自己。

舱室的门忽然被打开，Loki吓了一跳，半握着自己的阴茎看到了站在门边的短发神祇。

 

那一瞬间，羞耻、耻辱、害怕、忧虑、兴奋，数不胜数的情感击溃了Loki的大脑，他无法继续控制咒语，身后的热源轰地消失，徒留衣衫不整的他——其实Loki也希望自己能消失，如果他们不是漫游在宇宙中，如果这是在阿斯加德，他肯定早就跑了，不像现在，他不知道自己能去哪里。

膝盖传来刺痛，大概是因为他太僵硬，可阴茎一点没被他已经成长为王的哥哥吓软，马眼反而溢出一点液体，打湿西裤的裆部，Loki张张嘴，任由Thor走到他面前，凝视着他半裸的下身以及湿漉漉的胯下。

“My witch，你在干什么？”Thor明知故问，低下头慢慢压过来，与跪在床前的Loki平视，伸手抹去弟弟眼中的泪水。

Loki张了张唇，反射性蹭过Thor的手心，意识到自己做了什么慌乱地向后一退，愤懑地别过头，“成长。做成长必须经历的事，不再依靠你这个混蛋。”

Thor笑了出来，瞥了眼Loki的衣着，“我真不知道你这么喜欢这件衣服……嗯，你穿着真像个巫师。至于成长，你知道什么是成长吗，弟弟？”他不顾Loki还呆着，把人一把抱起，换自己躺到Loki身下，男人跨坐在他腿间，一脸呆愣地看着Thor。

“你不是……不想？”Loki低声暗示，恶狠狠地揉了一把Thor的裤裆，独眼的雷神将手放在脑后，傲慢地笑着。

“成长是你必须要靠自己拿到它。”Thor牵过Loki的手，凝视着上面的潮湿，他低叹一声，“这两年你好像越来越脆弱了。”

Loki不喜欢Thor轻视他，他半晌没动，在Thor终于露出一丝疑惑时，他费力拉起那双厚实的手掌，移动到自己的心脏处，黑色的衬衫解开一半，Thor的手正好盖住那颗嫣红的小点，Loki微张开唇，色气地舔过上唇瓣，迷蒙着眼睛看Thor，即使如今对方模样变了许多，唯一不变的是Thor望向他的目光中强有力的占有欲，与他如出一辙。

可惜Thor忘了，Loki最擅长的就是勾引他哥哥犯罪，像几百年前他把Thor拉下罪恶的欲望深渊那样，Loki吻住Thor的指尖，先是轻轻舔舐指腹，随后将修长的手指尽皆纳入口中，又故意不紧闭双唇，露出一点猩红的舌尖给Thor看。

“我喜欢蛇。”Thor低笑，主动操着Loki的口腔，“但你比蛇难缠。”

“……嗯……我知道你更喜欢我。”Loki高傲地吐出Thor湿润的手指，男人轻轻捻弄他胸前敏感的乳粒，拨弄着上头的皱褶，狠狠拉起一定距离，在听见Loki闷哼后松开手，夹着左边那颗蹭动。

“唔，右边也要。”Loki将自己的裤子往下拉，露出半截莹白的腿，他飞快地解开Thor的裤腰，懊恼地感受到Thor的性器仅是半勃，将粗长的家伙夹至腿间，一点点磨蹭会阴， Thor适时捏了另一颗乳粒一把，Loki低叫一声，性器再次吐出几丝浊液。

“当王使你的体力变差。”Thor扁扁嘴评价道。

“闭嘴，你就不能……哈，不提这个？”Loki挑起一抹微笑，“那你呢？你还不是一无是处，光是看着你弟弟被过去的自己操便硬得发疼，哈？我说错了吗？Thor Odinson，你是不是希望有两个雷神一起操我，一个堵着我下面的小嘴，一个堵着我的银舌头，嗯？”

“你想错了。”Thor猛地握住Loki的腰肢，龟头顺势破开柔软的穴口，Loki呻吟出声，但Thor随即撤出，吊着难耐的邪神，“我从不希望与任何人分享你。”

“哼？”Loki捧着Thor的脑袋，眨眨眼睛，打了个响指，那个年轻的雷神再次出现在他身后，姑且称他为THOR好了——Loki慵懒地靠在THOR身上，面向Thor，“你敢说你没为此兴奋？”他斜睨着下身半解的短发雷神，长发那个听从他的心意捏住胸前的肉粒，Loki没抹发胶，黑色长卷发散在脸颊两侧，几滴汗珠顺着鼻翼滑落，更显得他像只刚浮出水面的海妖。

Thor眯眼盯着那个幻象，突然有点想念自己的头发，默默起身弹了那个THOR一下，认真地说：“抱歉，他是我的。”说罢他便将阴茎顶进温暖潮热的小穴，Loki已经彻底湿透了，但那窄小的地方仍旧无法容纳这样粗长的性器，Thor想念这种感觉，被黏膜吸吮着，把Loki撑到最满，看邪恶的谎言之神为他浑身发颤却无可奈何，Loki已经无法继续控制脑内的幻象，长发THOR出现了不到三分钟又立即消失，Thor顺势把Loki压倒在床，拉起邪神的两条腿，Loki很是主动地环住他的后腰，脚趾刮过腰际，Thor掐着Loki的臀肉，从他的角度能很清晰地看到那个微张的穴口正费力吞吐着粗长的性器。

Loki为Thor直接的目光感到浑身发烫，他别扭地推拒道：“别盯着看……哈，动一动……”穴内为简单的戳刺泛起潮湿，粘液不断向外渗漏，穴口处黏着白浊，Loki羞耻地闭上眼，Thor的耻毛来回摩擦着细嫩的股瓣，阴囊想必已经拍红了那个地方，Loki被Thor撞得不断向后，过浅的敏感带一直被照顾着，Loki难受地抓着周围的床单，喉间挤出破碎的呻吟。

突然间Thor撕开了他的黑衬衫，扣子随着他的动作向床沿飞落，露出苍白精实的下腹，Thor满意地欣赏起眼前的美景，“你这样乖乖的才好……嘶……别夹我，小女巫。”

“该死……啊啊，混蛋……你什么时候听说过我会乖乖任你摆布？”Loki红着眼睛，抬起屁股来迎合Thor的进出，举动近乎放荡，妖邪地将Thor吞吃入腹，Loki揉着自己的阴茎，将手指舔湿揉上敏感的乳粒，不断有泪水滑落，酥麻的快感侵蚀着他的理智——他的确没剩下多少理智，Loki吐出呼吸，像溺死之人抱紧浮木般要求抱住Thor的身躯，触上他的养兄结实的肌肉块，那是力量的象征，Loki痴迷地摩挲Thor的手臂，被干得上下颠簸不已。

“哥哥，哥哥……还要啊……”他心想事成，被Thor再度按在怀中亲热，Loki看不见Thor耸动的腰身，但能感觉身下的热度越来越强烈，而突然，Thor把阴茎拔了出来，俯下身来顺着他的乳头开始向下舔弄，顺过敏感的肚脐，含住Loki的阴茎，一下含到最深，Loki刹那头脑空白，阿斯加德的新任君主正在给他口交，还有什么比这更刺激的事实？Thor用仅剩的蓝眼睛凝视他，比以往灵巧了不少的舌头逗弄敏感的裂口，Loki哭叫起来，求他的哥哥不要这么用力，在被重重地一吮后彻底释放。

雷神吞掉了大部分精液，他深埋于Loki的股间，将剩下的一点灌入微张的穴口。Loki又一次闷闷地哭出声，他哥哥的舌头不断摩擦内壁上的皱褶，臀部已经离开床铺，被Thor钳制着，身体的感官全都集中在下身那个窄嫩的洞口，Loki不得不求饶。

“诸神在上，Thor，哥哥，雷神，新一任众神之父……不管什么，停下来，求你……”Loki意识到Thor想把他弄坏，或者说想让他沉浸在情欲中彻底失去理智，把他最羞耻的一面暴露出来，Thor硬邦邦的短发扎着他的腿心，而后雷神还用上了手指，Loki彻底崩溃了，他的身体诚实地泄出浊液，淋在Thor英俊的面容上，天旋地转，邪神被雷神翻过身来，那根粗长的阳具再次进到他体内，Loki瞪大眼睛，感觉Thor抵住了穴肉最深处。

这实在太可怕了，Loki难以呼吸，Thor压在他身上，身后那柄利器不断进出，戳得后穴根本合不拢，括约肌没有收缩的时间，被Thor撑得太满，Loki的尾椎泛起一股疼感，又疼又爽，阴茎隐隐发麻，在被单上留下湿漉漉的水痕，来不及吞咽的液体顺着唇边滑落，浑身上下都过分潮湿，以至于Thor有那么几个瞬间觉得自己的茎柱是泡在一汪热泉里。

当然，即使小穴被操得有点开，Thor依旧认为Loki紧得不像话，他的后腰染上一丝绯红，臀肌无力地绷紧，Thor满意地看着Loki身上的淤青，听Loki崩溃地叫道，“哥哥，我不行了……好累……”Loki发出猫科动物般的气音，腿脚发麻要求Thor换个姿势。

然后雷神把Loki翻了过来，压在枕头上，就此姿势重新进入，Loki哀鸣着，收紧下身的穴口，Thor的精液猝不及防全部灌入湿热的肠道内，Loki被烫得头皮发麻，Thor第一次射精的时间总是很长，精液持续冲刷内壁，Loki觉得自己浑身充满了Thor的味道，像只被标记的雌兽。

神族的不应期不长，Thor低喘一声，拍拍Loki的臀肉，显然一次性爱并不能满足禁欲已久的雷神，就着各种乱七八糟、湿淋淋的体液，Thor抵着Loki浅处的敏感带轻轻研磨，Loki摇摇头，一副无力的样子。

“你的体力好像真的很差。”Thor歪着脑袋，瞥了一眼垂在Loki脚踝处黏着大量液体的内裤和黑色西裤，Loki衣衫不整，当然没注意到Thor给他贴上了什么，雷神晃晃手中的遥控器，暂时停止了操干，Loki反应过来时他已经按下开关，“我得想办法让你精神点。”

“你……混蛋啊！……不……！”Thor实在过分狡猾，虽然因为隔着衣料减弱了电击力度，但肩颈处的微小电击器仍把Loki往崩溃的边缘再推近一步，Loki甚至觉得Thor的阴茎上也有电流，他被电得不断向上怂身，阴茎被Thor握在手中，惯常持锤而粗糙的指腹戳着敏感的龟头，Loki的声音越发尖锐，“我会把你送进瓦尔哈拉，你这……啊——不——”他的恐惧与羞耻被放到最大，身上几处敏感带都被照顾着，Loki双腿大张，脑子顿时空白。

Thor望着彻底失神的诡谲神祇，手中的器物哆哆嗦嗦射出一波精液，打湿了Thor的胸甲，被两种不同的电流麻痹了身体，Loki脸上浮出几根青筋，张开艳红的薄唇无力喘息着，脸上都是泪水，眼睛失去焦距，像被玩坏的娃娃。Thor心想自己是不是太过分了，刚打算关掉电击，却不小心按到了更大一档，这下连他都感觉到那种震颤，阴茎被裹得太过舒爽，Thor闷哼一声，狠狠顶上Loki的敏感带。

“啊啊——唔嗯……”脑子不再能装入更多快感，中枢神经仿佛暂停工作，Loki无法控制自己的生理反应，穴肉被戳得把他掀上又一个高潮，可他已经射不出什么，又处于不应期，反应过来时尿液已经把他俩打湿——Loki的下体本来就是湿的，他闻到那种淡淡的气味，看着Thor上翘的嘴角，一时不知道该羞耻还是该幸灾乐祸。

Thor抽出阴茎，关掉那个为非作歹的电击器，Loki松了口气，恢复一点体力后凝视着还深陷情欲中的雷神，Thor随手拿过床上某件衣物将下腹的汁液擦拭干净，Loki半趴到他腿间，握住粗紫的阳具，Thor顺手摸上Loki的头发，“我会一直爱你，但今后我恐怕没那么多时间来揣测你在想什么。唔。”他意识到Loki不太对劲，却以为Loki是在闹别扭，根本不知道邪神心里对他那些肮脏的心思……又或许Thor知道。

“嗯，太大了……告诉你什么？我想让你操我？每当你靠近我，我就会湿得像个婊子一样向外渗漏液体？告诉你我想被你触摸？Thor，咱们家从来没有开诚布公的基因。”Loki俏皮地眨眨眼，吮着硬挺的龟头。

性事的战线被拉得太长，Thor有些失去耐心，他抓着Loki的长发撞入他的口腔中，堵住银舌头的诡辩，他不知道Loki说的哪句是真哪句是假，但他可以肯定，Loki与他一样，他们渴求对方。

“啊嗯……”Loki柔软的喉管箍着Thor的硬物，给他做了几个深喉，齿面刮过龟头。

“太棒了，弟弟。”Thor不再压抑自己，暴涨的阴茎跳着，量稍少一些的精液射进Loki口中，邪神半眯着眼，张嘴给Thor看浓白的浊液，这场景近乎淫靡，刚刚成为君王的Thor感到一丝不安，随后再次被Loki吸引了注意力。

 

Loki清理干净口腔后歪进Thor怀中，他施咒整理好脏乱的床铺，却执拗地要求Thor再度将阴茎放入穴内。

“刚才没力气的人是谁？”Thor无奈至极，抱着Loki，如他所愿做了更加淫靡的行为。

Loki邪笑道：“就是因为没力气，才需要‘充电’。”

“小女巫，我们的生命等长，有时候你可以不用这么着急。”Thor咬着Loki的耳廓，拨弄他胸前红肿的乳粒轻笑。

漂游在太空里，因而白昼与黑夜相似，Loki望着小窗外的星光，更加贴近Thor的胸膛，不顾自己的肚子里还有一堆精液，一字一顿道：“但是我不想等。”

Thor听罢失笑，搂紧透支的男人，“好吧，那你需要再主动点。”

舱内传来几不可闻的“嗯”，Thor思考着Loki能在几分钟后入睡，不然他没有机会把这家伙抱去洗澡。

 

Thor并非没看出Loki的异常，但过了这么久他已经学会如何和Loki相处。比如，比起自己主动，不如让Loki主动。免得醒来后，他还要把体力透支的过错推到Thor身上。

毕竟这是要相处一生的人，最好趁早摸清脾气。

 

END


	3. 病

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双杀手AU

病

 

 

Hela望着眼前两位衣冠楚楚的咨询病人，“请问二位是什么问题？”

坐在左边的男人黑发绿眼，瘦削白皙，尖下巴微抬，显出一丝刻薄，手向右一指，“他有病。”

金发男人冷哼一声，捉住爱人的手指，耐心地开口：“医生，我们的婚姻出了一点问题，Fandral说你是这个领域有名的心理咨询师，所以我来请你帮忙。”

Hela的目光不由自主地移到两位男士的裆部，一般来说gay群体的心理问题主要出在性生活或者社会舆论上，这两位看起来并不像性生活有问题，她试探问道：“请问你们的家人知道你们各自的性取向吗？”

Loki有些不耐烦地瞥了一眼自己的指甲，“这不重要，其实我们根本没什么问题——”

“Loki，我们来之前说好的。”金发男人颇有家长气势，瞪了Loki一眼对方便愤懑地闭上嘴，Thor重新面向Hela，深吸一口气，脸颊微红，为咨询室里略微焦灼的气氛扯了扯领带，“Loki……他……是这样的，他会在某些特定时刻对我异常感‘性趣’。”

Hela眉毛微动，扔下手中的笔，“举个例子？”

“咳，我们从事特殊职业。”Thor开始明白Loki为什么不让他来了，“前天晚上，在一次行动中，我杀了人，Loki又一次硬了——”

“你的意思是，他一看到你杀人，就会勃起？”Hela探究的目光中带着一丝八卦，不过她掩藏得很好，没被两个男人发现。

“不是！”Loki终于忍不住开口，“是他很帅我才忍不住……诸神在上，我为什么要向一个外人解释？！”他的太阳穴暴起几根青筋，十分不耐烦地甩开Thor的手。

Thor将手环在胸前，眯眼瞪向Loki，“你是说我现在不帅吗？”

Loki认真地打量了Thor一眼，“你以为我们刚同居吗？特定情况当然会重新唤起我对你的情欲——”

“昨晚我可没杀人，我看你也挺享受的。”Thor完全无视了Hela的存在，跟Loki的话较起劲来。

主治医师不禁觉得这一幕非常刺眼，要不是她职业道德超然，Hela一定会现在就把这两个三十多岁的男人轰出去，她冷静下来，将钢笔重重往桌上一拍，男人们顿时噤声，一齐看向她——

“按照惯例，我需要了解你们的经历，才能作出诊断并治疗这位Loki Odinson先生。”Hela微笑，平复呼吸，“现在，说出你们的故事。”

 

<<< 

 

炎热的午后，断电的酒吧里异常沉闷，空气中混杂着汗味与浓重的烟酒味，仔细一嗅，似乎还能闻到血腥味，身穿黑色马甲的男人靠着吧台，凝视着一片狼藉的地面，他擦掉右手虎口处的血迹，略微不满地把枪别回腰间。

“闹出这么大动静，众神之父不会轻轻揭过。”Thor随手撕下T恤一角裹住伤口，烦躁地对Fandral说，“Hogun到了没？这次是谁做的？”

 

阿斯加德在业界素来以效率高、手脚干净著称，A先生的委托本来要交给Thor，无奈另一位雇主坚持要Thor做代理人，以至于这次的活转交到别人手上。

Hogun很快带着人员赶到现场，伪装成警察处理案件，这次的事跟当地警方打过招呼，没有人会多加干涉。Thor想不明白，这样一项简单的任务，怎么会以血洗酒吧收场？

“是上个月新来的，Loki——”Fandral拿过一只残破的玻璃杯，自顾自倒上一点酒水，“长得太好看，被目标对象调戏了，一时没控制住脾气。呶，现在在街对面，像个没事人一样。”

Thor眉毛一挑，目光不由自主地越过玻璃门望向对街，冰淇淋车附近站着一个男人，黑色紧身裤包着他的臀部显出完美的形状，Thor喉咙发干，对方正舔着甜筒，丝毫没有杀人如麻的模样，纯真得像个学生，他的帆布鞋面仿佛溅到了几滴猩红，此刻正指着脚，跟身边的人解释什么。

Thor猜他在说，这是今天画画时不小心染上去的红色颜料。

黑发男人的舌舔过正在往下融化的冰淇淋，Thor忍不住向外走了几步站到酒吧门口，这条街并不宽，他已经能看清Loki的嘴唇是什么颜色，男人穿着松松垮垮的白衬衫，苍白的手臂虚搭着自己。

Thor看得有些眼晕。

Fandral不知所以，跟出来报告道：“Hogun说虽然闹得大，但当作有人闹事，很快就能解决，你要不要先回去？”他瞥了一眼熬通宵的Thor，职业杀手也是人，也需要睡觉。

“什么？”Thor斜睨Fandral一眼，径自往对街走去，“这事不能简单解决。”

他吹了个调戏意味十足的口哨，走到那个黑发小美人身边，掐住对方性感的胯，将半勃的阴茎卡入Loki的腿间，恶狠狠地说：“你给我们惹了大麻烦。”Loki手中吃到一半的冰淇淋掉到地上，晕出一摊乳白色。Thor脑中的黄色废料又开始运作，盯着男人微红的耳廓，半晌才抑制住咬上那儿的冲动。

然后Thor意识到枪口抵住了他的腹部，黑发男人半转过头，睁着湿漉的绿眼，用可怜的口吻说：“我并不介意多添一点‘麻烦’。”

就连他吓唬人的口气，Thor都觉得性感得要命。

 

<<< 

 

Loki，前Laufeyson，从约顿海姆跳槽过来的杀手，职业级别，据说是Laufey最看重的儿子。

跳槽原因：组织食堂太差，冬天不装暖气。

由此可见他对生活质量要求很高。Thor在几日后得到拜访Loki的机会，切切实实地印证了自己先前的猜测。Loki家与任何一名杀手的住宅都不同，明亮简约的北欧风格，辅以许多不知名的奇异摆饰，显然是他用心收集得来。

“为什么他们会派一个外勤人员来做事后记录？”Loki端着一杯红茶，裹在墨绿色的睡袍中，绿眼饱含讥讽。

Thor保持微笑，从公文包中拿出笔和纸，一改第一次见Loki那副街头混混的装扮，他今天穿得特别像文职人员，如果不是他腰间别着一把手枪，Loki还真没办法将眼前这个干净利落的男人和那天在街上调戏他的恶棍联系到一起。

“姓名。”

“Loki。”

“委托编码。”

“AS188。”

“事故原因。”

“目标对象图谋不轨，多开了几枪。”

“……你明明把他的脑浆都打出来了。”Thor回忆了下自己当时看到的场景，不禁产生一丝同情。

“活动人数。”

“主力2人，辅助6人。”

“是否想与Thor Odinson约会？”

“完全不想。”Loki恶劣地笑，露出纤细的脚踝，盘踞在沙发之中像只毒蛇，他清楚记得那天的事，眼里不禁浮起阴霾，“我警告过你，再靠近我就打爆你的老二。”

Thor耸耸肩，“阿斯加德人从不对伙伴下手。”他在纸上留下龙飞凤舞的字迹，将纸笔塞回公文包，起身踱步走到Loki身边。

Loki像变魔法一样掏出一把左轮枪，他冷眼瞪着不断靠近的金发壮汉，即使穿着白色衬衫，看起来文质彬彬，Loki也知道这家伙有多危险，他贯彻承诺，在Thor将自己困在沙发之中时把枪口抵在了男人的老二上，伏在西裤下的性器顿时硬了起来，与冰冷的枪口更是亲密无间。

“阿斯加德的‘雷神’失去性能力后还能否在夜店里呼风唤雨？”Loki乖巧而困惑地眨眨眼，企图用枪将Thor推远一些，他不喜欢这个极具压迫性的家伙，Loki伸长脖子，企图呼吸到一点没有Thor味道的空气。

“我想你可以自己寻找答案。”Thor像个老师，温柔地抚过Loki的发梢，他刚洗过澡，头顶还残留一点湿气，身上清新的沐浴乳味道飘入他的鼻间，Thor浑身的血液都在燃烧，他逼迫性地捏住Loki的下巴，无视对方的警告，迫使Loki微微张嘴，低头吻上去。

他听见Loki喉里窜出“再见”的字音，保险被打开，他吸吮过Loki的唇瓣，将那片薄唇舔得艳红至极，裆前的枪口微微发颤，Thor衔住唇珠轻舔，Loki挤出一声难耐的呻吟，随后空气里响起扣动扳机的声音，Thor猛地松开Loki，将人狠狠甩在沙发上，掀开浴袍，看见那之下光裸的躯体，他捏着男人丰盈的臀肉，拇指狠狠戳上那个隐秘的洞穴，Loki哼了软绵绵的一声，Thor把他的手枪随便丢到客厅哪个角落，握住Loki早已半勃的肉块。

“欲擒故纵？”Thor如愿以偿地咬着Loki的耳廓，撸动起尺寸可观的茎柱。

男人这时倒露出一副被强迫的模样，半真半假地回头，带着羞愤欲死的表情，“放开……哈……别……”Loki跪在沙发上，Thor的手指绕到前面来掐他的乳粒，只轻轻一刮Loki就觉得下身更加硬挺，Thor的性器正卡在他的腿心，隔着西裤蹭他的大腿内侧，紧抓着沙发的手背青筋暴起，前后上下都被夹攻，Loki狠狠瞪着Thor，臀上又被掐了一把。

Thor残忍地在Loki身上留下一道道红痕，他在性事上并不耐心，揉搓的力道容易偏大。从他进门开始，Loki便几乎赤裸地坐在他面前引诱他。Thor咬上Loki的后颈，报复式还击，握住暗红的囊袋，箍住粗大的根部，Loki又一次发出那种黏糊糊的气音，双腿不断蹭他的硬挺，Thor深呼吸，暂时撤回手解开裤子，将阴茎塞入他的股缝间，把手中的白浊擦到Loki臀上，湿润后更方便他动作。

沙发不可遏制地摇晃，原本开着冷气的客厅变得闷热，Loki不得不张开嘴才得以顺畅地呼吸，身后健壮的男人贴着他的肩背，模拟性交的姿势将他的腿间擦得滚烫酸疼，没有更多的交流，Loki只觉得下腹一紧，Thor猛地箍着敏感的龟头，Loki气急败坏地向后撞去，痛恨这扼制了快感的恶棍。

“求我——”Thor耐心地舔Loki的耳后，直到那儿湿漉漉，Loki不断颤抖，阴茎稀稀拉拉地吐着浊液，艳红的顶端仿佛暴涨得厉害，Thor挺着胯，衣衫完整地操着Loki的腿间。

Loki咬牙切齿，泪水模糊了他的视线，“哈……求……求你——”他喑哑的话音一落，一阵天旋地转，他被Thor调转过来，金发男人冲他微微一笑，将金发别到耳后，半蹲下身来将Loki的阴茎含入口中。

“啊……”肩膀向内收起，Loki咬着手指，置身于Thor湿润紧致的口腔中，他双腿大张，Thor半眯着眼，扶着他的阴茎吸吮，舌头舔过马眼，Loki呜咽一声，尽皆泄了出来，喷在了那张性感英俊的脸上。

Loki细细地吐出呼吸，像只餍足的猫科动物，半晌才回过神，闭上一只眼的男人凑到他面前，Thor已经擦掉大部分精液，但眼睑处还残留了一点，Loki心跳飞快，脸色微红。

“舔掉它。”Thor微笑，满足地看着Loki张开那艳红的小嘴。

 

<<< 

 

Fandral再次见到Loki时他已经名草有主，同是金发的男人吹了声口哨，“你和Thor在谈恋爱？”阿斯加德的内部情侣虽然不在少数，但Thor是大家公认的下任继承人，没想到会这么快和新人在一起。Fandral瞥了一眼在舞池附近与Sif攀谈的男人，Thor今天只穿了一件背心，黑色布料紧贴皮肤，尽管知道Sif对Thor没有那个意思，此刻也能看到她眼中一闪而过的痴迷。

“呵。”Loki冷笑，吞下一杯马提尼，“不如说是炮友关系。”

Fandral故意反问：“炮友？看来你很满意Thor的技术。”他色眯眯地调笑，看到Thor正往这边走来，不禁期待等会会发生什么。

Loki浑然不觉，他眼眸一暗，冷嘲道：“你不如去问问他我的技术好不好？”他有意误导Fandral，在看到对方略微惊恐的眼神后得意地勾起唇角。

“嗯？你的技术？”浑厚的男音贴在Loki耳际，健壮的胳膊勾住脖颈，差点让对方窒息，“我觉得不错。”Thor话音一落，Fandral就知情识趣地离开了。

 

当Loki被Thor操到头脑发麻，他终于理解为什么阿斯加德人都叫他“雷神”了。

这是Thor第一次进入他，同时也是第三次……或者第四次进入他？Loki迷迷糊糊地趴在厕所隔间的门板上，身上的衬衫被男人暴力拽开，两颗嫣红的肉粒被吮得水亮，挺在胸前显得十分色情，他一丝不挂，裤子落在脚踝边，一条腿被拉起，一根粗长的性器在被过度使用的穴口中进出，Loki咬着下唇，只要一松嘴就会泄出难耐的呻吟，此前他们的关系一直停在边缘性行为上，这样深入地交流还从未有过。

“怎么样？你还没回答。”Thor低笑，狠狠操上Loki最敏感的那个点，男人像被抽掉了脊椎，红扑扑地歪在他的怀中，时不时窜出几声呻吟，屁股不断向他靠，明明似乎全身无力，却还要得不停，真是个贪心的浪货。

“……哼，嗯……一般……”Loki斜睨他一眼，被Thor射满的内里随着他们的动作渗出一点汁液，滴到地面，被他入得太深，饱涨发麻的感觉太过强烈，而Thor同时照顾着他暗红色的阴茎，湿漉漉的柱体立在身前，随着Thor的冲撞时不时拍到男人的腹肌上，绿眼朦胧，全身上下都透着一股情欲的味道，Thor舔了舔Loki的肩窝，在听见Loki细碎的呻吟时准备再一次射进他的肚子，却在这时收到了电话。

Thor极其不耐烦，但屏幕上闪烁的是Fandral的名字，他应该知道自己现在在干什么，却还敢打来，Thor无奈至极，刚想接起电话，Loki又虚虚地靠在他怀中，发出小动物般的呻吟，“乖，让我……嘶，别咬，这么紧，等会干你……我接个电话。”他好不容易滑到接听键，便听得Fandral大喊一声。

“约顿人报警，声称酒吧里有毒品，赶紧离开！”

Fandral声音极大，Loki显然也听见了他说的话，两人尽是懊恼地呻吟一声，Thor把电话挂掉放回裤兜，狠狠撞了几下草草收场，撤出来的时候从怀里掏出一个肛塞，在Loki愤恨的目光中把东西塞进了合不拢的穴口中。

“混蛋！你居然——”Loki头脑空白，腿脚还酸软无力，被伺候着拉上裤子，Thor将他打横抱起迅速离开洗手间，选了最近的一条安全通道向外走，一路颠着颠着，肛塞宛如一个短小的按摩棒，在他体内晃荡，Loki忍不住呜咽起来，黑色的指甲在Thor手臂上落下几道划痕。

Thor的车停在外面，警车已经包围了阿斯加德名下的酒吧，两个刚从情欲中出来的人根本不知道发生了什么。Thor刚上驾驶座，马路对面就有人朝他们开枪，他猛地把还迷糊着的Loki护在身下，拔出手枪对着窗外迅速回了两枪。

有人在尖叫，Thor脑子混乱，但多年的职业习惯令他立即踩下油门驶离主干道，看了眼后视镜中没有人追过来，才渐渐冷静下来。

这时候Fandral又打来电话，Thor几乎失去耐心，发狠地问：“到底在搞什么？又不是我们藏的毒品！”

“别吼呀——约顿海姆嫁祸我们，刚好今晚有不少阿斯加德人都在这里，Tyr被潜进来的约顿人打昏，泼了血，有人以为他死了，就跟约顿人打起来，约顿又报了警，毒品是他们事先藏好的。现在Hogun过来了，大家都撤得差不多。”

“操！”Thor对这个发展非常无语，他刚要继续骂，就瞥见倒在自己膝上的男人正艰难地别开安全带，试图用发软的手指解开他的裤腰，两人视线交汇，Loki弯起嘴角，眼角眉梢都带着媚意，“操——”Thor又一次爆粗，当即挂掉Fandral的电话。

“你怎么回事？你看看现在的时速是多少！”Thor无语至极，他话没说完刚软下去不久的阴茎就被Loki纳入口中，那张潋滟的薄唇蹭着敏感的龟头，Thor甚至能感觉到他唇上的死皮，头脑一阵发麻，踩着油门的脚好一会儿才换到刹车位上。

Loki可能也不知道自己在做什么，他无意识地贴着Thor的阴茎磨蹭，脸颊被紫红色的龟头戳得泛起水光，却忍不住伸出小舌去舔渗出汁液的马眼口，这场景近乎淫靡，Thor看得心头一热，差点想就地停车再操他一遍。明明他们之前已经在厕所里做了好几次，Loki此刻却像个未经事的少女，脸上泛着粉红，露出几分纯情，却又饥渴地舔舐粗长的性器。

深喉突如其来，Thor握着方向盘的手一个不稳，差点打滑冲进旁边的树丛中，他稳住车身，尽可能放慢车速，Loki被粗大的东西噎到，吐出来咳嗽几声，他不耐烦地用齿面蹭了蹭Thor，“什么时候才能到你家？”他声音低沉且饱含情欲，满足地看到手中的性器再次变大。

“嗯……”Loki突然发出一声长吟，吮了Thor的阴囊一口，有气无力地歪在Thor腿上，身下的裤子被浸出一点深色。

“妈的。”Thor抽出一只手去揉Loki的乳头，男人哼哼唧唧地叫了两声，明显是刚高潮过的模样——舔着他的阴茎居然也能高潮，Thor无语至极反笑，自己的老二还硬着，Loki却没有继续为他服务的打算，敷衍地用脸蹭了两下，前列腺液在他那张白腻的脸上留下一串水痕，Thor不再直视Loki，专心开车，可失去了他的关注，Loki又磨蹭起来，Thor不得不给他一个警告的眼神。

阴茎半软下来，Loki没有要帮他塞回内裤里的意思，要是此刻被警察看到他这副模样，Thor肯定会被抓进号子里蹲两天。好不容易开到家门口，Thor把车停进车库熄火，抓小鸡一样把浑身无力的Loki拎上楼。

“唔……不舒服……”Loki贴在Thor身上，像醉了一样攀着男人，他们一路来到浴室，Loki甚至没看清楚Thor家是何模样，就被人扔进浴缸里，“嘶……”肋骨正巧撞上浴缸边沿，Loki愤恨地抬脚要踹Thor，粗暴的家伙却及时捉住他的脚掌吻了一口，跨进浴缸，将屁股里的肛塞拔了出来，Loki忍不住发出低吟，哼哼唧唧地半抬起屁股对着男人，倚靠在浴缸边。

“要个不停，嗯？”Thor摩挲着不断收缩的小穴，抬起Loki的下颌说，“帮我口出来，不然今晚你含着它睡觉。”

Loki又露出了那种纯洁无辜的表情，故意娇气地说：“你都是这样对待床伴的初夜？”

“你说呢？”Thor勾起唇角，非常温柔地在Loki的太阳穴附近亲了亲，“乖一点。”

 

<<< 

 

Loki差点被Thor折腾死。

离开Thor家他躲了这个疯狂的男人三天，而接下来三天因为Thor出任务，加起来Loki整整有六天没再见过雷神。身上的淤痕早已消退，被操得软烂的穴口也已经恢复原状，Loki好了伤疤忘了疼，开始怀念那个火热的夜晚。他刚到阿斯加德，并没有太重要的任务派给他，如其他阿斯加德人一般，晚上他偶尔会去酒吧喝杯酒，冷眼看着舞池里的同事们插科打诨。

只是没想到Thor也是他们之中一员。

Loki眯眼，那个搂着野性的黑发女人转圈的男人，不是消失了六天的Thor又是谁？

当他们的视线在空气中交汇，Loki差点把啤酒杯捏烂，他反复告诉自己，这只是个床伴，他不必如此在意，却遏制不住自己的脚步，一步步走向舞池。在圈子里浸淫久了，Loki习惯用武力解决问题，他掏出随身携带的手枪对准男人的后腰，逼迫Thor转过身来。

“不好意思，我有点私人问题要解决。”Thor冲Sif抱歉一笑，举起双手被Loki顶着离开这片区域，进入电梯，往包房走去。

Loki忍着怒气瞪着Thor金色的后脑，用后脚踹上房门，一时不察被Thor夺下手枪，男人依旧无比粗暴，粗硬的枪管抵上Loki的臀肉，Loki爆了声粗，企图夺回自己的武器，但他不敢大力动作，因为里面真的装了子弹。

“你这个杂种——”Loki被Thor用枪逼到床上，男人站在他身前，身上只穿了一件纯白T恤，金发扎在脑后，垂下几丝显得分外性感，他面无表情地指着Loki，无视对方的叫骂。Loki分外痛恨自己，遇见Thor之后他仿佛得了什么怪病，只要看着这男人持枪，他的老二便会立刻硬起，就如此刻，明明自己气得半死，下体却不争气地撑起帐篷。

“脱衣服。”Thor简单地说，眼睛里没有一丝温度，他走到床头随便摸起一管润滑剂扔到床上，“好好扩张。”他冷酷的态度让Loki摸不着头脑，本以为这是调情的一环，他们六天不见，即使有摩擦，此刻也不应该……

“别让我说第二次。”Thor坏笑道，露骨地盯着Loki。

Loki为此浑身发抖，他开始相信眼前这个Thor可能真的会开枪，手指颤抖地解开一颗纽扣，低下头来不去直视男人，这气氛让他觉得十分折辱，脱完上衣反骨顿生，Loki一脚揣上Thor的小腹，被同样反应灵敏的男人用枪柄砸了肩胛，Thor没有手下留情，两人的体型差摆在那儿，Loki讲求技巧，Thor讲求力量，狭窄的空间令Loki发挥不出什么技巧，于是Thor很快占据上风，把Loki的手反剪在身后，用衬衣胡乱绑住，确认Loki不能动弹的时候，他俯身在黑发男人身边轻叹，“你真是不乖。”

Thor顺手撤下Loki的裤子，将润滑剂在他的穴口处随意抹开，双膝压着Loki的小腿不让他动弹，敏感的穴口似乎极为熟悉Thor的动作，很快就湿润起来，Thor见能插入三根手指，便把枪管抵在那儿恶劣地微笑道：“说，你是不是约顿海姆派来的奸细。”

他已经想好了，如果Loki不说，他不介意把枪塞进去，威胁Loki，看着这个可爱的小家伙湿漉着眼睛，用那张艳红的薄唇求他不要开枪，却被这把枪操到高潮，然后他会把Loki锁在自己家的地下室里，给他买一条精致的皮链，栓在床上，每次出完任务就操他一顿。Thor舔舔嘴唇，一边想一边实践了自己的行为，把枪头往穴内一推。

“你——！给我拔出去！混蛋！”Loki声调高出几度，愤恨地回头瞪Thor，体内夹着那个冰冷的硬物让他非常不适，Thor居然怀疑他是约顿海姆的卧底？Loki吼道，“出事那天我快被你干得神志不清了，怎么当卧底？你别忘了那个冲你开枪的人不是没看到我在车上！啊——”

Thor一口气将枪管全部推进去，原本压在Loki腿肚上的膝盖移到他腿内侧，把人挤得贴近墙面，按照他的喜好打开身体，Loki抖得手臂上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，枪身冰冷极了，火热的体内清晰地感觉到了上面的纹路，Loki深吸一口气，嘴里窜出细细的呻吟。

“真淫荡，宝贝，你现在很生气？可是你的老二还是很兴奋。”Thor用空着的那只手摸上Loki身前的阴茎，暗红的柱体随着他每一次动作不断吐着粘液，Thor掐着龟头，Loki发出一声呜咽，这样被亵玩的感觉定然不好，Thor干脆咬住他的耳垂呢喃道，“你是约顿海姆的探子吗？”

“不是！”Loki冤枉至极，狠狠向后一撞，同时枪身更加深入，戳到了他的敏感带，他流着眼泪，沙哑地骂道，“给我拔出去，有种你自己上——呜，凭什么怀疑！”

“虽然我们和约顿海姆本来也有龌蹉，但你来了以后事态不断升级，很难让人不怀疑你。”Thor一边用枪干着Loki一边给他分析道，“你知道我们内部的账目被偷了吗？前天的事，嗯……是你干的吗？宝贝。”他重复着这个问题，凝视着Loki绯红的耳尖。

“不是！”Loki叫苦不迭，他不过是觉得约顿的福利待遇很差所以跳槽来了阿斯加德，怎么都没想过会遇到这种事，“我和Odin有协议，你不能这样对我……哈，混蛋，你爸知道你私下审讯我吗？！”

Thor轻笑，把枪抵上Loki体内深处，“最后问你一次，是不是你干的？”他打开保险的声响让Loki寒毛耸立，那双绿眼憎恨而哀怨地望过来，里头蓄满眼泪，Thor见Loki没有发声，只是做着“没有”的唇形，Thor一声叹息，扣下扳机。

 

 

 

“好了，别哭了。”Thor把枪从男人的臀间抽出，听见清晰的水渍黏连声，他把Loki翻过来正对自己，Loki眼眶湿润，阴茎射得乱七八糟，连自己的脸上都沾到了白色液体，Thor低头吻掉那些痕迹，揉捏他胸前红色的乳粒，“很刺激不是吗？还你上次那一枪。”他指的是在Loki家的事。

Loki的胸膛起起伏伏，仿佛还没反应过来，心跳得飞快，迷糊时被Thor衔住嘴唇亲吻，他清醒过来，张嘴咬下去，金发男人嘶了一声，嘴里都是血味，把Loki拉起来，他当即扶起阴茎操了进去，Loki趴在墙面上，依照刚才的姿势被入到最深，Loki又哭了出来，阴茎依旧被男人掌控，Thor仍然性感得要命，刚释放过的阳物被蹭了几下再次硬起来，Loki不配合地扭动身体，张开嘴巴呼吸着。

“你没向我撒谎，真好。”Thor掐着Loki的腰身狠狠撞上那丰满的臀瓣，Loki白皙的身体上又一次布满指痕。最初对Loki产生怀疑时，Thor的确有些害怕，而他用自己的方式确认过后，更是觉得眼前的男人性感可爱至极。

“混蛋！你滚——”Loki快气炸了，哪有这样的试探？他甩开手上的束缚，猛地把Thor反压在床，他起身挣脱Thor的钳制，转过身来，坐在金发男人胯间，手里握着Thor暴涨的阳具，眯起眼睛说，“我要割掉这个东西。”他眼神毒辣，语气阴狠，颇有马上要这样做的意味，可Thor全然不怕他的威胁，笑嘻嘻地圈住两人的阴茎摩擦，Loki的眼神渐渐涣散，Thor直起身搂住男人，就着坐姿再次把阴茎塞回湿润的甬道中，Loki靠在Thor的肩头，“我恨你！混球！”

“没用了，我打算跟你交往，直至结婚，Laufeyson先生。”Thor嬉笑道，龟头上的青筋蹭着穴内的软肉，Loki一次次发出那种迷人的呼吸声，Thor令他抬头，吸吮着他的肉粒，牙齿轻咬上面的皱褶，Loki忍不住抱他的脑袋，Thor含糊道，“看我拿枪你为什么这么兴奋？”

“我不知道……哈，嗯……那里，用力点呀——”喉间挤出破碎的呻吟，Loki无意识地掐着自己另一边的乳粒，摇摆着后腰，“啊啊——要被操坏了……”他今晚格外兴奋，和Thor的误会暂时搁置到一旁，攀着男人拼命扭着窄腰，仿佛摄人心魂的海妖，发丝黏连在脸蛋上，显得分外淫靡。

Thor把Loki一把抱起，走向窄小的浴室，把男人放在洗手台上，他咬着Loki的肩颈，不由自主地看向黑发杀手背后的蝴蝶骨，Thor发出迷恋地叹息，吮吻Loki的肩窝。

“乳头……乳头也要……”Loki拍拍Thor的后背，难过地求他，在被Thor撞上那个点的时候阴茎溢出一波白液，今晚喝了一些酒水，现在他脸颊酡红，下体有点难受，“想尿……你停一下……”

Thor哪会在这个时候停下，他把Loki抱到浴缸中，让Loki直立靠在冰冷的瓷砖上，男人被激得又颤了一下，Thor坏心地继续撞击，三浅一深地操他。

“混蛋……呜……啊哈——”Loki懊恼地呻吟一声，后穴猛地收缩，Thor被他夹得低喘，一下射入他的后穴中，Loki也无法忍耐地尖叫射出来，“放……放开嗯……”他泪眼朦胧，推拒着男人，在白浊射干净后，肿胀的龟头稀稀拉拉地尿了出来，Loki张嘴无力地呼吸，快感被最大限度地延长，他几乎被抽干力气，在尿液排干净后打了个冷颤。

Thor贴心地打开热水，搂着Loki，让体液顺着下水道流出浴缸，Loki软了身子，有气无力地靠着他，手指按压Thor的心脏，仿佛想把它掏出来。

草草洗完澡后Thor抱着Loki回到床上，Loki动弹不得，半闭着眼睛伏在他身边，乖巧安静得要命。Thor吻上他的眼睑，把Loki抱到怀中。

“你刚才是求婚了？”Loki冷不丁问道，“这么爱我？呵呵，要是我不爱你怎么办，炮友先生。”

“得了吧，全阿斯加德你的阴茎就只对我杀人的样子硬，以为我不知道？”Thor笑眯眯地拍拍他屁股，拿了药膏帮他涂抹红肿的穴口。

Loki费力地睁眼，“滚，我对你一点兴趣都没有。”他难受地翻身，觉得肚子里还是那股被Thor的精液填满的饱涨感，不过Thor这时候倒乖了，凑上前环住Loki，在他耳边讲着傻乎乎的情话。

“你下次再敢打我，我就一刀捅死你。”Loki止住Thor喋喋不休的嘴，愤恨地瞪他一眼。

Thor安静了一分钟，随后开口悄悄问道：“你真是因为约顿没暖气来阿斯加德的？”

“废话。”Loki有气无力地踹他一脚，疲倦地进入梦乡。

 

<<< 

 

“……那之后我们就正式在一起了，不过情况在不断恶化。”Thor删繁就简，无奈地说，“因为他这个毛病，有几次差点耽误了我们的任务——对，双人任务。”

Hela皱起眉头，她并不想知道是不是双人任务。

“我也想忍耐！”Loki郁闷地嘟囔，说得他好像没有为此努力过似的。

“是吗？”Thor不信任地撇撇嘴，“上周我们说好了要控制情绪，解决掉目标后你还不是在摩托上就想脱我的裤子。”

“我只是想——但是我忍到回家了！”Loki被Thor的气得半死，别过脸说，“让专家来诊断，闭上你的嘴！”

Hela双手交叉，非常严肃地叹了口气，“我来总结一下：Loki确实异于常人。”

此时已经跟Loki在一起很久的金发男人听主治医师这样说难免吓了一跳，“这是不治之症？”

Loki斜眼，一巴掌拍在Thor的大腿上，他能陪Thor来这个鬼诊所看病，听Thor把他们的故事讲给一个外人听已经是极限，难道现在还要被人评头论足自己的小爱好？

“你才有病，你全家都有病。”Loki飞了一个眼刀给Hela，恶狠狠冲Thor道。

“不要讳疾忌医。”Thor拍拍Loki的肩，苦大仇深地刚要继续发表意见，却被Hela打断。

“你们难道不知道——”Hela感觉自己的额角布满青筋，“有个词叫性癖？”今天是周五，她居然为了这两个秀恩爱狂魔不能提前下班？Hela嘴角抽搐，冷不丁冷笑一声。

Thor和Loki面面相觑，半晌Loki也跟着冷笑起来，一男一女看着Thor，搞得金发杀手无比尴尬，咳了一声正经问道：“那任其发展会不会有不良影响？”

Hela望了一眼墙上的时钟，微笑道：“不会，顶多对你们的性生活有所助益。”

“现在，我要下班了，讲了两小时爱情故事的先生们，你们可以回家继续探讨这个问题。”Hela在桌上比了个鄙视的手势，把黑发男人与金发男人一同请出诊室。

临走前Loki还踹了Thor一脚，分明听见他喊道：“叫你不要来丢人了！”

 

的确，这真是非常丢人啊。Hela心想，下次谁再给她介绍这种不靠谱客户，她一定要杀掉那个中介。

 

END


	4. 晨间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原著AU，接雷神3结尾与彩蛋1前内容，关于锤的眼睛有私设

晨间

 

 

Thor很久没睡得这么香了。他感觉脸上湿漉漉的，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，Loki翠绿的眸子正在他眼前晃荡，艳红的舌尖还没来得及收回，有些尴尬地抿着唇瓣，Thor脑子生疼，与Loki对视几秒。

“你偷亲我？”Thor闷闷地笑，把Loki说了个大红脸。

Loki松开原本抱着Thor脖颈的手，想转身不去看那张讨人嫌的脸，可等身体一动他才想起两人的下身依旧连着，更是羞臊地低头愤恨道，“没人偷亲你。”他真是脑子抽风才答应留下来，再次和这个便宜哥哥发展出一些不清不楚的关系。

Thor大笑的时候胸腔都在震颤，连带着深埋在Loki体内的阴茎戳弄上那个敏感点，他的弟弟不高兴地哼了几声，Thor拍拍Loki的后腰，指着自己的眼睑说：“那这里怎么是湿的？”

说起这个Loki心里便一瞬柔软，他半仰起脑袋，抚上Thor暂时失明的那只眼睛，修长的指尖抚过Thor现在惯常闭上的眼皮，Loki又想起当日之事，不免愤恨，“等下次见到她，一定让她付出同样的代价……嗯，你干什么！”Loki难得认真，Thor却就着相连的姿势撞了撞还湿润的内壁，他眼角飞起绯红，被Thor干得熟烂的身体反射性敏感地抖了起来，晨勃的阴茎被男人圈住，他抬头看到Thor向上勾起的嘴角，不禁心跳一滞。

“干你。”Thor笑嘻嘻地咬住Loki的耳朵，冲里面吹了口气，他们飘荡在宇宙之中，窗外无论是黑夜白天都有点点星光，虽然他只剩一只眼睛视物，却依旧看得清楚。

他能看见Loki苍白的裸背上星星点点的吻痕与淤痕，是昨晚他留下的；他能看见Loki股间红肿的部位慢慢向外淌着浊液，腿根还有可疑的干涸印记；他能看见Loki泛红的唇瓣，被他咬破的地方比其他部位稍深一些；他能看见Loki翠绿的眸子，里面盈着生理泪水，唯有在床上他才会露出这副表情，Thor想就算自己彻底失明了也不会忘记这种场景。

其实他并不是非常在意Hela对他造成的伤害，但Loki仿佛异常在乎。从他们重聚那刻起Loki便会时不时盯着他的眼睛瞧，刚才醒来也在亲那个失明的地方，Thor抱紧了怀中苍白的神祇。

“我又不是看不见，你担心什么？”Thor拉起Loki的一条腿，紫黑的性器破开层层叠叠的肠肉，撞上湿热软烂的内壁，Loki闷闷地呻吟一声，抓着他的胳膊落下几道划痕，Thor调笑道，“弟弟，你再用力点大家会知道我们做了什么，嘶……”

“难道……嗯，他们现在不知道？”Loki咬着唇瓣，眼睛里露出一丝高傲的诱惑，他细白的腿环上雷神强健的腰杆，在下一次被他撞得支离破碎时无力地仰头吐出一串绵长，他抑制住喉间的呻吟，抬起臀瓣往Thor的胯下凑，目之所及看到深色的性器把本就合不拢的地方操得越发红肿，他低吟一声，“别以为人人都和你一样傻。”

Thor干脆把Loki抱起来，邪神惊慌失措地绞紧下身，攀住哥哥强壮的身体，把脑袋搁在Thor肩上，随着Thor的步伐，内里被深深浅浅地戳弄，他的阴茎湿漉漉地吐出一串浊液，划过Thor的腹肌，Thor一路来到舱壁附近，对着浩瀚星河，抱着怀中白腻的躯体，他们在一起太久，以至于他非常清楚Loki的每个眼神是什么意思，Thor将阴茎撤出，昨晚的精液顺着Loki的腿根流了出来，邪神难耐地呻吟，按着小腹露出一个可怜的眼神。Thor把人压在冰凉的窗面上，Loki反射性向后靠，暴涨的阳具顺势滑入他湿黏的腿心。

“混蛋。”Loki低骂一声，Thor真是被中庭那个矮子带坏了，现在居然这么多花样！

“还有更混蛋的。”Thor低笑，手指捻住Loki的乳尖，Loki猝不及防叫出声来。

“你……拿开！”Loki一瞬慌神，意识到那是什么之后浑身泛起瑰丽的粉色，他低骂道，“妙尔尼尔怎么会被你这种人……！啊，你轻点……嗯……”昨夜被吸吮得比平常大了一倍的乳粒被带电的手指搓揉着，Loki迷迷糊糊地想，Thor可能用了不到一成的力，但这也太过分了，居然把雷神之力用到性事上……

“混蛋……”后面的声音几乎变成了细小的呻吟，带上一丝哭腔，像中庭的幼年猫科动物一般黏糊，那种酥麻磨人的触感从乳尖一直蔓延到颈椎，随后Thor改变了搓揉的频率，隔三差五地重捏一下，电力更加凶狠，Loki软了身子倚靠在Thor怀里，只能低骂他这个“领养的”哥哥被带坏了。乳尖被捏得肉嘟嘟，泛着深红，Loki猛地想到Thor的阴茎万一也能……他羞耻地低头，还好腿心的热物并没有发生他预期的转变。

Thor吮咬着Loki彻底泛红的耳根，色情地按压他的腰际，低头一点点舔过他的后颈，感觉Loki体内的汁液被挤出来，更方便他的动作，Loki哼哼唧唧地靠在他身上，长腿蹭着Thor的阴茎，滚烫的触感让腿根微微热辣，Thor还坏心地磨蹭过布着白浊的穴口，内里的空虚泛起，Loki不得不低声命令他进来。

 

雷神终究是雷厉风行的，Thor没有拒绝Loki的诱惑，“自己掰开臀肉。”他调戏着重新变得乖顺的弟弟，满意地看到Loki照他的话去做，这对极要面子的邪神来说不可谓不羞耻——然而他们做过的羞耻事还少吗？金发大汉微微一笑，再次撞进弟弟的身体中。

“现在你不能离开我了，我一只眼睛看不见，你得陪我一起把它找回来。”Thor亲昵地蹭Loki的肩窝，引得裹紧他的穴肉不断瑟缩，他一手撸动Loki的阴茎，前后夹击，把人折磨得不断流泪，“你的眼泪也不要花在没用的地方，我还活着——嗯……不过你应该多还我一些眼泪，你这个小骗子，我还为你哀悼了，第二次。”

“是你被中庭蝼蚁迷得晕头转向……哈，才会被我骗……不准撞那儿……嗯唔，疼，你轻点。”Loki张嘴大口呼吸着，脑子渐渐缺氧，几乎不知道要怎么隐瞒自己的内心，便一股脑倒了出来，“哥哥，要坏了……别……”

“Loki，我曾经很喜欢你。”Thor放缓动作，轻柔地吻他后背上的蝴蝶骨，“但现在——我爱你——知道了吗？不要再计较过去的事，此刻我只有你。”他箍住Loki敏感的龟头，揉弄冠状沟，把溢出的情液一一抹匀。

Loki还没消化完Thor的情话，就被压着大开大合地操干起来，他几乎被撞得贴在玻璃上，房间里只剩淫靡的水渍以及男人们沉重的呼吸，敏感点被操了太多次，他头脑发麻，呜呜咽咽地射在玻璃舱壁上，几乎无力地瘫在Thor怀里，任由那根阴茎成为他的依靠点。

“好了没……你昨晚到现在……太多次了，唔，知道你眼睛瞎了体力也很好，烦死了……”Loki不由得抱怨，穴内湿漉漉的感觉并不好受，但他们在九界中漂流，需要用魔法的地方还很多，然而他都被Thor操得指头都抬不起来了，还变什么魔法！

“那你以后别偷偷流泪。”Thor笑了笑，撞了几下被吸咬得不行，干脆地把精液尽皆灌入温热的小穴中，同样身长腿长的男人低吟，被烫得摸了摸肚子，半晌才回过神，飞了一个眼刀给他。

“我没有。”Loki嗓音嘶哑，不满地痛捏Thor一把，被男人打横抱回床铺。诸神在上，早上醒来他只是想着Thor的伤口有点心塞，便亲了亲Thor的眼睛，怎么变成偷偷哭了？！

“噢，我知道你没有。”Thor没听Loki的话，重新把阴茎塞回去。这样随心所欲的生活真舒服，他心想。舔过Loki的耳垂，Thor低笑，“我逗你玩的。”

“……你……真是混蛋！”Loki无力反抗晨间的占有，再次被拖入情欲的漩涡中。

 

有那么一瞬间Loki心中闪过一个念头。

也许他将来会后悔，但此刻他非常庆幸自己跟了上来。

 

END


	5. 后遗症

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一句话简介：某次Loki的魔咒失灵导致他短期内再也不能说谎。  
> 梗来源及部分台词改编：@大怒罗 太太的锤基漫画【我的言语无论如何都无法描述出漫画的可爱与萌OTL大家快去看漫画啊！！】  
> 原著AU

**后遗症**

 

 

<<< 

 

Thor感觉Loki最近在躲着他。

这很奇怪，Loki一向标榜自己无所畏惧，他们生活在一起一千多年，最糟的情况莫过于打过一架，就像在中庭、在彩虹桥上那几次一样，但不会刻意回避对方不见面。Loki的脾气也不允许他避而不见，何况见面挖苦Thor也是Loki神生的一大乐趣。

Loki不见Thor，但Thor仍旧听说了不少与他有关的消息。

Sif说：Loki那小子的嘴巴越来越坏了，居然说我戴首饰如同彩虹桥坍塌——我总有一天会找精灵打造一枚金针把他的嘴缝上！

Frigga说：Loki成年以后就再也没跟我说过“我爱你”了，小时候他一天总要说上两三次，长大了难得表露一下感情还脸红了……Thor，你也要多跟母亲表达一下爱意啊。

Odin说：……让Loki离开我的视线，不然我会把他流放到中庭。

 

所有人都见过Loki，跟Loki有过交谈。可Thor已经整整四天、整整九十六个小时、整整五千七百六十分钟没跟Loki说上一句话了。

Thor试过去Loki的寝宫堵他，巧妙的是他最近“仿佛根本没有回过寝宫”，诸神在上，他究竟去了哪里？砰的一声，Thor又打碎了一个金杯，阿斯加德的雷神可从来没有这么烦心过。这一刻他终于意识到，自己能忍受Loki的邪恶、使坏与任何恶作剧，唯独不能接受Loki刻意回避他的存在。

“再来一杯。”Thor冲酒馆的老板喊道，脸上的酡红说明他已经在这家乡间酒馆喝了不少，青年时代他和Loki没少把时光荒废在这儿，可长大了他们反倒不常在一起喝酒了，Thor对此感到遗憾。

 

有人走进酒店，门板发出陈旧的咯吱声伴随着客人的脚步，听起来是个男人。

Thor喝了很多，但这点酒量还不足以放倒他。撸了把头发抬头看见墨绿色在眼前晃过，来人的身体一僵，肩膀稍向后倾看起来像要转身离去，但他又稳住了身形，绿眼睛对上蓝眼睛。

“Thor，瞧瞧你自己，离开了金宫在外面买醉。”Loki吹了声口哨，拉开Thor身边的椅子坐下，“怎么？哪个女人抛弃了你吗？”

Thor心里一片清明，他粗鲁地抓过Loki的手臂，看见他弟弟脸上闪过一丝防备，Thor将新的蜜酒推到Loki面前，“喝点酒，闭上你那张喜欢胡说八道的嘴。”不像想象中那样，见到了Loki并没有缓解他此刻心中的烦闷，而是在Loki嬉笑的嘴脸面前，烦闷值反而达到了顶峰。

Loki诧异地看了Thor一眼，玩味着接过酒杯，他不知道这酒杯是新的还是旧的，转动杯子最后将嘴唇贴上杯沿，小啜了一口。酒味在他的嘴里蔓延，Loki一直记得Thor喜欢这家酒馆的蜜酒。

“如果我的出现打扰了雷神沉思，那我可以换家酒馆。”Loki扯了抹讥讽的笑，把酒杯放回桌面。

“别说废话。”Thor拿起酒杯吞了一大口酒液，期间一直抓着对方的手臂不放，见Loki没有逃走的意愿，他直白地问，“你最近是不是在躲着我？”

Loki连眼睛都没眨就回答道：“是。”

这回轮到Thor惊讶了，他眨眨眼睛，收紧手上的力度，“你不想见到我？”

“是。谁想见到你，惹人厌烦的金发大胸神，看到你的胸肌我都觉得我要窒息了。”Loki翻了个白眼，从Thor的手掌中挣脱开来，他给自己叫了一块馅饼。

Thor皱起眉头，此前Loki从未攻击过他的身材，而更喜欢攻击他的脑子。虽然Thor觉得他说的大多不是真心话，但他的身材怎么会惹到了Loki？

在Loki吃第一口馅饼的时候，Thor突然开口询问：“你不喜欢我的胸肌吗？”

“与之相反，我非常喜欢你的胸肌。”

 

话音一落，Loki好像被噎住了。但Thor正忙着思考他说的这句话到底是讽刺还是认真的，没注意到Loki脸上的窘迫。

“为什么不喜欢？”Thor不甘心，继续追问，“为什么不想见我？我哪里得罪了你吗？”

“你没有得罪我，我就是不想见你。”Loki的嘴边沾上了点果酱，“我没说不喜欢你的胸肌，它很丰满，摸上去感觉估计也很好，很火辣，没什么不好的。”

“好吧，那为什么不想见我？”Thor执着地追问，他盯着Loki吃东西的模样都来不及喝酒了，“你都愿意见母后、父王、Sif，为什么不想见我？”

Loki翻了个巨大的白眼，“因为我要管住我的嘴巴……”他一说完就捂住了自己的嘴巴，看见Thor仍旧是一脸疑惑的表情才稍稍安心。

“好吧，Loki，你要明白，虽然我有很多弟弟，但唯有我们一起长大……曾经敌对的时光都已经过去了，我知道你对我有很多不满，但我希望你可以坦诚地说出来，以免重蹈覆辙。你讨厌我吗？”

“很讨厌。”Loki不假思索地回答，那双蓝眼睛一下就黯淡了下来。

“有多讨厌。”Thor固执地追问。

“讨厌到恨不得杀了你，你一直是让我不痛快的存在。”

“……Loki你在说谎，我记得我们小时候你经常黏着我要我带你去玩，难道你不记得那些事了吗？我不相信，你一定有喜欢我的时候，不是吗？”Thor小心地补充了一句，期待从Loki那里得到肯定的答案。

谎言之神脸上泛起了淡淡的红，他张了张嘴，嗓子像干涸的荒漠一般，“嗯，喜欢。”

“真的？”

“真的……你闭嘴，不要再问了！”Loki突然站了起来，惊慌失措地看了Thor一眼，他想赶紧从这离开，可雷神当即抓住了他的手臂，意识到了这一切是怎么回事。

“有多喜欢？”Thor定定地看着Loki即将崩溃的表情。

Loki咬紧牙关，极为不情愿地、一字一顿地说：“喜欢到想上床。”他一说完，就化作了一缕烟雾消失在了酒馆之中。

无视了身后众人惊讶的神情，Thor召来妙尔尼尔迅速飞出了酒馆。

 

<<< 

 

别问Thor是怎么找到Loki的，他们一同生活了一千年，Thor对Loki有几个独处的地方都知道得一清二楚。他在一个岩洞里找到了他那正在发泄的弟弟，Loki怒火中烧，被Thor的脚步声吓到又要逃跑，只可惜这次Thor快了一步。

他上前抓住Loki的手腕，笑着问：“你这是怎么了？”

“魔法故障，我不能说谎……操你的Odinson，你是故意的吧！！”Loki怒吼出声，“我要离开阿斯加德！”

“噢，不能说谎这对你来说可真是个严酷的惩罚。”Thor咧开嘴笑得更开心了，“所以你喜欢我？想要一个吻吗？”他丝毫没意识到自己此刻的要求对于一对养兄弟来说有多么变态。

“想。”Loki不争气地吐出那个词，下一秒Thor就搂住了他的腰，在这个狭小的山洞里吻上了他的嘴唇。

雷神的亲吻是多么珍贵而难得，至少他盼望了将近一千年，此刻才堪堪实现。Loki又羞又恨，明明四片嘴唇只是相贴，Thor还没把他那根该死的舌头伸进来，Loki就兴奋得想把他剥个精光。邪神从没有这么失魂落魄的时候，他好不容易趁喘气的时间离开了Thor，捉着对方的发辫恨恨地说：“离我远点！你不要再靠近我了——”

“靠近会怎么样？”Thor的样子真是纯良得像只巨犬。

“再靠近我会忍不住——”Loki立起手指封住了Thor的嘴巴，禁止他进一步攻击。

“像这样？”Thor真诚地看着他，亲吻落在Loki的手指上，“你可以考虑给我们找张床了，弟弟。”

Loki挫败地叫了一声，蛮横地咬了Thor一口。

 

<<< 

 

被Thor按在床上时，Loki觉得他的舌头、他的大脑、他的身体都僵硬到了极点。成年之后Loki再没有碰过闪电宫的床，他哥哥罩着他，把他的衣服剥了个精光，就如几分钟前他想对Thor做的那样。

“感觉怎么样？喜欢吗？”Thor亲了亲Loki的唇角，目光从上到下将躺着的男人打量了一遍，那根暗红色的阴茎贴着他的下腹，稀疏的黑色毛发丛中的硬挺被Thor的目光刺激得滴出粘液来，大概是觉得有趣，Thor伸手握住阴茎的顶端搓弄了几下，又殷切地看向Loki。

Loki呼吸不稳，想说点什么来反驳Thor，但一开口只能是真话：“我喜欢你抚摸我的样子，Thor，给我更多，多一点，不要吝啬你的手指……噢，诸神在上……”他几乎想把自己埋进枕头里了，耳廓微红，Loki移开了自己的视线不想去看Thor，可对方是Thor——他还是不由自主地盯着雷神手上的动作，被色情的一幕激得快感连连。

“你幻想过这样的画面很多次吗？”Thor舔湿一根手指塞进Loki的股缝中，感觉到内里柔软火热，他的阴茎也开始硬得发疼，“回答我，如果你不喜欢，你可以逃走的。”

“无数次，从我还没成年开始，就恨不得把你据为己有。”Loki咬牙切齿，“但我从没想过你是这样缓慢、温柔，床上的雷神不是以暴力出名的吗？……嗯，唔，你，混蛋！”他话还没说完，某个隐秘的地带就被Thor猛地戳了一下，他四肢瘫软，僵在床上恨恨地看着他的哥哥。

“你的点是在这吗？还是再左边点？Loki，告诉我。”Thor微笑，低头吮了口苍白胸膛上的乳尖，牙齿磕着乳头，听见往日高傲的弟弟在他身下发出好听的呻吟，Thor不禁加快了开拓的节奏，一口气探入了两根手指。

Loki差点没被Thor的节奏搞得昏死过去，“你——不要这么突然！我怎么会知道在哪！也许是左边？啊嗯——”

Thor被弄得哭笑不得，手指戳弄着温热的穴肉，Loki无力地蹬了蹬腿，好不容易感觉身体里的异物退了出去，可下一秒更大的东西就贴上了他的臀缝，而且还没等Loki准备好——就感觉到了一阵钝痛，他整个人都被撕开了！

该死的Thor Odinson！

“嘿，Loki，你感觉还好吗？”

Loki两眼一翻差点就此昏死过去，但他强大的神格支撑着他保持清醒，额上渗出细密的汗珠，眼睛终于对焦看清眼前的一切时，入眼即是Thor担忧的目光，Loki挣扎了下发觉依旧全身无力，但大概是他的动作引起了Thor的误会，那根让他钝痛的巨物突然就开始动了。

像中庭的马达一样，虽然需要人工。

Loki被顶得晕头转向，抓着Thor的手臂，“你一直都是这么大吗？有女人可以接受你吗？啊嗯，这也太舒服了，你慢点动，我疼——！”他抱着Thor的肩头一口咬了下去，在雷神健壮的肩膀上留下了一排整齐的牙印。

“你到底是疼还是爽？”Thor粗鲁地亲了口Loki的脖颈，阴茎操开穴肉，因为一直戳在敏感带上，内里抽搐着收缩，像是要把他吃得更深似的，起初紧致的小穴逐渐适应了他的存在，贴着阴茎上的青筋，他俩的身体契合度高得让Thor意外。

“又疼又爽。”Loki含着眼泪在Thor背上挠出划痕，下一刻他被顶得差点撞上床板，“还不够，再多一点嗯……”

“贪心。”Thor抓起Loki的手，让他把腿架到自己肩上，“所以你喜欢？”空闲的那只手揉搓着Loki的前端，那根暗红色的性器在他的手心里很快就到了高潮，白浊四溅，射得到处都是。

“喜欢。你今晚话真多唔……”Loki流着眼泪，心想等这件事结束后一定要让Thor好看。

“那是重点还是轻点？慢点还是快点？左边还是右边？”第一次和Loki做，Thor当然不希望留下坏印象，他体贴地征求弟弟的意见，知道今晚的Loki最诚实不过。

Loki差点气得晕过去了，他已经被快感折磨得要疯了，居然还要回答Thor这些乱七八糟的问题：“再啰嗦你就滚出闪电宫……啊嗯，你不是知道怎么动吗？！”听到随之而来的窃笑，他几乎想抓花Thor那张脸。

 

<<< 

 

阿斯加德的夜晚不知道是否已经降临，也许外面正在召开宴会，也许仙宫里有人正在找他们，但阿斯加德的两个王子——Thor正抱着Loki躺在柔软的床铺上，他们刚发泄过几次，此刻Loki有点昏昏欲睡，但Thor的阴茎还在他体内。

“喂，逞了兽欲就快点拿出去。”Loki催促着，舒服地枕着Thor的胳膊，他总算明白为什么女神们都那么喜欢他哥哥的身材了。

Thor撩起Loki的一簇黑发低笑，“你刚才不是说还要再来一次？所以感觉怎么样？”

“够了，一晚上这么多，我怕你猝死……”

“感觉吗，就像跨过了一整个银河，两颗等待了几百年的流星终于撞在了一起，火花燃烧着我，温暖而又灼人，以为下一秒会死去，却仿佛得到了新生……呸，你再敢从我嘴里套话试试？”Loki威胁道，“你等着吧，虽然你从不说谎，但你有别的弱点，别以为我不知道。”他趴在Thor怀里，脚不开心地小踢着。

“我是有弱点，人人都有，你也有，Loki。”Thor摸了摸Loki的脑袋。

“没想到你会承认，哈，伟大的雷神。让我猜猜是什么？Sif？母后？还是你宝贝的妙尔尼尔？”Loki嘲笑了一声，把脑袋缩了回来。

Thor微笑道：“都不是……但从我和你上床的那一刻起，我觉得我已经得到了最强大的力量。”

Loki呆滞了几秒，望着Thor什么话都说不出，直到这时他才真正体会到流星相撞是什么感觉，他只能这样看着Thor，看着雷神，看着他哥哥，然后缄默。

“喂，怎么哭了。”Thor手忙脚乱起来，挣扎着就要起身，却被邪神牢牢地按在了床上。

Loki凶神恶煞地说：“Odin怎么会生出你这样的怪胎，你这个情话张嘴就来的变态神祗。”

挠挠后脑Thor无辜地反问：“那你怎么会愿意跟怪胎上床呢？”

“Thor Odinson！”Loki对这次魔法失灵后遗症的愤怒在一次性爱后达到了顶峰。

 

Fin


	6. 礼尚往来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑帮AU，黑锤

礼尚往来

 

简介：有两次Loki逃过了Thor，有一次他没有。

 

01

 

“那个男人是谁？”Thor偏头倾向他的得力助手，吸了口雪茄问。

“我不知道。”Fandral耸耸肩，把目光从舞池里收回来，继续漫不经心地看自己的手机。

Thor把雪茄摁灭在烟缸里，“有趣，这里居然还有你不认识的人。”

 

作为副手，Fandral理应认识这里的所有人，这个酒吧，这个街区，Thor辖区内的所有人，Fandral都应该帮他认识一下。

身为黑手党老大，Thor不常来酒吧，今晚要不是要与合作伙伴谈生意，他不会亲自前来。尽管谈判结果不如人意，但Thor现下有了新发现——

这间酒吧是附近最好的，舞池很受欢迎，今晚热舞的男女也非常有看点——至少Thor认为那个穿黑皮衣、屁股扭得比旁边的女人们还好看的男人挺值得一看的。

“我过去一下。”

在众人的调笑声中，Thor脱掉了外套。

 

 

包厢离舞池不远，但足以让Thor从欣赏音乐变成噪音环绕。他有点烦躁地皱了皱眉，或许是因为音响太大声了，或许是因为那个青年的屁股太惹眼了。

穿皮衣的青年有一张好脸蛋。他几次转向包厢Thor都将他仔细打量了一遍，上过发胶的黑发老实搭在头上，可发梢不规矩地翘起，看起来和他的人一样，貌似安静，实则张扬。毕竟没有哪位好公民会在凌晨两点的酒吧里劲歌热舞。

他搂着个红衣女人热情地跳着贴面，翘起的嘴角看起来带有几分调侃，他的腰灵活极了，转身又到了另一个女人身前，噢，还有他的屁股，包在皮裤下的屁股，跟随音乐节奏摆动着。

Thor希望等会他在床上也是这样热情。

 

“抓到你了。”霸道地将青年从女人身上揽到自己身前，Thor低笑一声，鼻息喷薄在对方的颈上，被环住的腰身一僵，随后又放松下来，Thor喜欢聪明人，对方已经知道了自己的来意，却没有推开他。

“你没看到我和她正打得火热？”青年责怪道，在男人怀里转了个圈，灵活地绕到了他背后，勾着他的腰，蹭着陌生人的臀部低笑，“我想你也有个好屁股？”

Thor挑眉，还真没人评价过他的屁股，这个问题他无法回答。

青年的下场可想而知，Thor又一次把他抓到了身前，按着平坦的小腹将他往自己身上带，虽然对舞蹈没什么研究，但在拥挤的舞池里抓一个这样瘦削的青年，对他来说轻而易举。

“噢，野兽，你想吃了我？”青年轻浮地眯了眯眼，调转自己的姿势，面朝突然出现的金发帅哥。陌生人可一点都不老实，青年的大腿泛起一阵酥麻，对方的手顺着腿根慢慢移到了臀部，青年危险地笑了，“有好地方推荐吗？”

Thor低头，嘴唇蹭过男人的鼻梁，“你非常迫不及待。”事实上他也迫不及待，这家伙扭得像诱使亚当夏娃吃下禁果的蛇一样，手心按着他的裤裆，加上之前经受了视觉刺激，阴茎早就抵着裤面硬得发疼了。

“来找我。”青年笑了一声，推开他迅速转身离开。

 

Thor记得他今晚没喝酒，可现在竟有些晕眩。他迈开步子跟在年轻男人身后，早已经不知道自己被带到了哪里，反正还在酒吧里，他的危机防御系统就不会启动。

把青年按在墙上来了个热吻，他发出一串好听的喘息。Thor吻着他的喉结，急切地想去拉他的裤链。

“你打算得真好。”青年冷笑着突然发声，猛地推开急色的男人给了他一拳，然后又一拳。

这两拳之中至少有一拳擦过了太阳穴，Thor一下子晕到极致，靠在墙上动弹不得，他听见青年说了句别国语言，不是英语，但一听就是在骂人，他气汹汹地踹了Thor一脚，然后飞快地夺门而出。

等眼前的白光过去，Thor恢复正常，一声不吭坐在原地，恨恨地盯着走廊尽头的门。

这小子一开始就准备好了逃跑计划。

刚被揍过的地方疼痛极了，Thor龇牙，冲着门口比了个中指，他怎么不知道这里还有个后门！？这个该死的——勾引他的男人！

 

 

02

那晚Thor一直坐在走廊上，直到Fandral来找他，他才阴郁地吐出一句话，“封掉那扇门。”Thor指着走廊尽头，Fandral想笑又不敢笑，只好僵着一张脸把他的老大扶了起来。

“查出他是谁。”Thor揉着脑袋命令道。

 

然而还没等Fandral查出胆敢耍了Thor又揍了他的人叫什么名字，Thor便再次见到了青年。

不过他今天穿得不太一样，黑西装，墨绿领带，每一根头发都乖巧地贴在脑壳上，发梢也不向上翘了。青年在见到Thor的瞬间也僵住了，但就如那晚在舞池中一样，他的超强适应力马上让他镇定了下来。

“审计方代表，叫我Loki就好了。”Loki微笑，薄唇向上弯，“我想……Odinson先生不是个见外的人。”

Thor靠在办公桌上，弓起身子像只准备捕食的鹰，他不满地扯了扯自己的领带，蓝眼睛瞬间阴沉下来，呶呶嘴让Fandral带Loki去财务部。

 

用来洗钱的壳公司遇到了点麻烦，合作人在背后捅了阿斯加德一刀，现在Thor是警局的关照对象，为了配合走法律程序，Thor不得不看着Loki在这里指手画脚。

然而比起皮裤他的屁股貌似更适合西装裤，被不那么紧身的裤子裹着，他浑身上下都散发着一种焦渴的禁欲气息。

他是不是应该做点违法乱纪的事？扣押第三方派来的审计师？然后在自己的办公室操他？撕开他衣服，用他的领带把他的手绑起来，让那具洁白的身体躺在桌面上，拉开他的腿，把他紧致的小穴操肿，然后射在他脸上，他会迷蒙着那双绿眼，用艳红的舌头无意识舔着唇边的精液……

“……打电话告诉Fandral，叫他等会把那个审计师带到我办公室来。”

Thor喘了口气，把手机摔在了桌上。

 

再见到Loki大概是几小时后，对方完成了今天的工作，准备回来跟公司的负责人核对工作进度。

“Odinson先生，您的公司运转得不错。”Loki微笑，眯起眼来。

接到Thor的眼神Fandral识趣地离开并关上门，Thor从桌子后面绕到Loki身前，他进一步Loki便退一步。

“我没想到他们会派一个夜里两三点还不回家，到酒吧扭着屁股热舞、勾引男人的家伙来做审计，我十分怀疑你的能力。”Thor回以微笑，目光逡巡在Loki身上，他的领口稍微松了些。

“并不是我主动要求来的。”Loki露出了无辜的表情，“不过如果上级知道Odinson集团的总裁强暴了审计人员，我想您的后半生都会在监狱度过。”

Thor耸耸肩，又向前走了一步，“强暴你？有证据吗？”他话音一落就把Loki按在了桌上，手指立刻侵入了他的西装裤，Loki拼命挣扎着，裤链被拉下，Thor没花多少功夫就把他的阴茎揉硬了，Loki惊慌失措，Thor低笑着咬住他的后颈，“我在给你创造证据呢。”

“操。”Loki骂了他一句，阴茎被Thor圈在虎口里撸动，Loki狠狠向后撞了一下却没撞开，“你们在会计账上做的手脚一点都不高明，那些漏洞——可以让你到监狱里再继续意淫我。”

“是吗？你发现了漏洞，那又如何？”Thor咬了Loki一口，留下一个伤痕，随即又吻了吻那个可爱的伤口。

 

就在这时，一个细小的声音从Loki手中发出，一字不漏地重复了他们刚才的对话。

“我劝你最好放开我，不然我一按发送，警局那边就知道了。”Loki得意洋洋地感觉到身上男人的僵硬，他缓缓摆脱Thor的桎梏，呼了口气整理好自己的外套，半硬的阴茎和湿漉的绿眼——一看就是被人欺负过的样子。

Thor没想到Loki居然会录音，但到了这个时候Loki也只是想威胁他，而不是真的发给警局，Thor笑了笑，吹了声口哨。

“你录下我说的那段话了吗？就是那段说你在酒吧里跳舞勾引我的事。”Thor咧着嘴问。

“我不讨厌你，Odinson先生。”Loki抚平裤子上的皱褶，“我相信你是个有能力的人，只可惜你抓不住我，因为我比你聪明。”

Thor若有所思地盯着Loki，他刚才应该先压着这家伙给自己来个口交的。

“你比我聪明？”Thor抬起拇指拂过自己刚才吻过Loki的嘴唇，“试试看？你不会从我手里逃掉第三次，Loki先生。”

“是吗？”Loki不以为然地撇撇嘴，收拾好自己的公文包转身离开，“如果你能抓到我……”

 

03

一连串审计工作结束后，Thor让Fandral去彻查了Loki。

事实证明Loki根本不是什么随机派来的审计人员，他姓Laufeyson，约顿海姆的孩子，阿斯加德这几年和约顿海姆关系得不错，Laufey大概也不愿看这块辖区易主，便让他的儿子过来帮忙。

就如Thor所料，审计风波平安度过了。但他不关心这个——他还是心心念念，不忘那个黑发绿眼的聪明男人。

Loki自信他不会再被Thor抓到，而混迹街头这么多年Thor也自信能抓到Loki。

这场猫鼠游戏玩到最后无论是谁赢都会非常有趣。

 

 

“混蛋！”

要说Loki最不喜欢谁，阿斯加德的Thor一定跃居首位。

他们已经见过两次了，Loki知道Thor的手下可能会来阴的，也知道他们彻查了自己的身份，所以他以为Thor会稍微顾忌Laufey的身份，看在他是约顿海姆的人的份上不再找来。没想到这个年轻有为的混蛋居然派人在公司门口守着，趁他下班准备去地铁站时把他打晕了带到阿斯加德的别墅来。

妈的，还用绳子把他的四肢绑在床柱上。

Loki拼命挣扎，绿眼里冒着火，恨不得烧穿绑着他的布条。

大概在他被绑了半小时已经有点麻木的时候Thor进来了，金发男人貌似刚洗过澡，只围着一块浴巾，赤着上身推开门，饶有兴趣地打量他的猎物——也就是自己，Loki瞪着他，一字一顿地说：“解开我，不然Laufey会撕毁明年的合同。”

蜜色的腹肌上淌着水珠，男人的金发也湿漉漉的，Loki咽咽口水，一点都不想承认Thor刚好是他的菜——虽然他从没当过下面那个。

“我觉得不会。”Thor笑嘻嘻地走到床边，把牛津鞋从Loki脚上取下丢到床底，然后是他的袜子，黑发男人震惊的目光让他十分愉快，Thor的手指拂过Loki的脚心，感觉到青年难耐地向后缩了缩，“Laufey对这件事应该非常乐见其成才对，毕竟用一个儿子换与阿斯加德的长期和平，这桩买卖十分划算。”

“妈的，我又不是你们交易的筹码，惹急了我连他一起杀。”Loki猩红着眼，“你给我滚开——唔……”Thor这个变态的恋足癖！居然吻了他的脚背！Loki浑身发抖，恨不得一脚踹过去，可现在他动弹不得！

Thor无奈地看着黑发男人，走到床头拿了把剪刀，“你上次自己说的，如果我能抓到你，我默认那就是我能操你的意思。”

“你脑子有什么问题？我说了你能碰我吗！喂，你要干什么——”Loki毛骨悚然地看着阿斯加德的老大拿着剪刀爬上床，看着他惊恐的神情Thor大笑起来，锋利的剪子从会阴处向下——慢慢剪开了他的西裤，Loki大叫起来，“这是我最喜欢的一套西装！”

“闭嘴，不然剪掉的就是你别的地方。”Thor开玩笑，把剪刀扔到了一边，一把撕开了Loki的裤子，男人这下彻底不高兴了，咬牙切齿像要杀了他一样，Thor玩味地看着Loki半勃的阴茎，仅搓了搓顶端Loki便发出好听的闷哼。

 

Loki尚且穿戴完整，只露出了整个下体，他的四肢分别绑在四个床柱上，宛如献祭一般面对着Thor。

润滑剂涌入小穴时Loki几乎要气哭了，他觉得这是Thor在羞辱他，可男人湿黏的大手揉弄阴茎的力度和速度正好，Loki不争气地在他的手里硬了，径直指着自己的老二硬得发疼，Loki口干舌燥地看着半裸的金发男人，眼睛里布满了生理泪水。

“我讨厌你。”Loki谩骂道，Thor加快了手里的速度，搔刮着顶端的裂口，Loki弓起腰身反射性哭叫起来，为Thor的得逞感到不满。

阿斯加德老大的另一只手也没有闲着，他试探着进入一根手指，然后再一根，在润滑剂的帮助下把Loki操得松软，之前性感的青年、禁欲的审计师，都变成了现在破口大骂脸上却泛着欲色的男人。Loki的尺寸不小，小幅度摆着腰往他掌心送着阴茎，一副索要无度的样子，好像很久没做了。

“我知道你讨厌我。”Thor在Loki差不多要高潮的时候收回了手，看黑发男人一脸茫然地瞪着他，就忍不住逗他，“但我不讨厌你，第一次见面就挺喜欢你的。顺便一说，今天你可逃不掉了，你没带录音笔吧？嗯，我找人把它弄坏了。”

Loki瞪大眼睛，这个记仇的小人，怪不得他几天前就开始找不到那根笔！就在Loki胡思乱想的时候，Thor解下了浴巾，露出硬挺的阳具，缓缓戳刺着他的穴口，Loki头皮发麻，颤抖着说：“你不要进来——我们可以用手或者嘴巴，或者别的什么道具解决的！”

“你会舒服的，我保证。”Thor微微分开Loki的腿，往湿软的肉穴操了进去。

 

Thor大概从未想到Loki脸上会露出那样死去活来的表情，也许是真的太痛了——

他们花了十几分钟才各自适应了现下的情况，Loki委屈地喘气说：“你怎么这么大——解开我，你绑得我手脚发麻，我哪里都痛。”

Thor一心软，就准备伸手去解绑着Loki手的布条，随着他往前倾身阴茎几乎是插到了最深处，Loki尖利地喘息，几乎变调，在Thor解开他的右手时迅速往Thor脸上打去一巴掌，狠狠地骂道：“如果我活下来我一定会杀了你，你这是强暴，按照州律——啊啊，嗯啊……”

气急败坏地耸动起腰身，Thor抓着Loki能活动的那只手把他按进被子里，另一只手狠狠捏了他的乳头一把，男人惊叫出声，湿黏的穴肉绞紧阳具，差点让Thor泄出来，肉刃操开软肉，不小心戳中了Loki的敏感带，他发出一声甜腻的叫，自己都羞愧得不敢看Thor。

“你又不是律师，哪来这么多话。而且我看你挺适应的，我们很合拍。”Thor露出一排白牙，在Loki脸上烙下一小个齿印。

Loki想避开Thor的吻，却没想到他会急急地抽插起来，呜咽着，Loki觉得腿心一片湿黏，Thor体贴地照顾他的乳头和阴茎，把Loki逼得气喘吁吁，穴肉不自觉地吸咬Thor，Loki闭上眼骂道：“合拍？我可不觉得，你太慢了，呵——嗯，你不要操那里啊！唔……”

“心口不一。”Thor无奈地笑，撬开Loki的齿关和他交换吻，“我和Laufey说一下，聘用你来阿斯加德当主计长？嗯？”他舔着Loki的唇瓣，像打桩机一样操着身下的男人，Loki湿着绿眼的样子十分迷人，他喜欢极了。

嗅着熟悉的焦渴味道，Thor迷恋地想，他从第一晚就应该叫人绑住Loki的，他汗湿的发梢都散发着一股吸引，Thor觉得Loki就只一剂毒药，他舔着男人的锁骨，揉捏着他的臀肉把他往阴茎上按。

“那要看你——哈……有没有足够的钱打动他……”Loki舔舔唇，单手环抱Thor的背，感觉一串湿吻顺着脖子向下，他餍足地发出声音，闭眼喘息着，汗珠滑落到眼眶里，Thor吻上他的眼睛。

Thor捏着Loki的臀瓣，好笑地说：“从来没人敢质疑阿斯加德的财力。”他操了几下，听着Loki的呻吟，把精液灌入了身下人的肠道里。

Loki尖叫一声射得他俩腹部到处都是，他微闭上眼睛喘息，被Thor抱进了怀里。

他想挣脱Thor的怀抱的，但有一瞬间觉得那是难得触手可及的温暖，就懒洋洋地靠了上去。

 

04

Loki最终还是跑了。

在Thor脸上用油性笔写了一堆脏话后跑回了约顿海姆。

Thor一边搓着脸一边回想那天那场性爱最后他们是如何温情地抱在一起的画面，结果这都是Loki的诡计——Thor摇摇头，不过也许是因为他操得太狠Loki才会逃跑……？

毕竟青年才第一次他就玩了将近三四个小时，Loki不记恨他才怪呢。

Fandral忍着笑站在Thor身边，“所以你还打算往约顿海姆砸钱吗？”

“在那之前，把Loki给我抓回来。”Thor洗了把脸，拿上外套准备出门。

 

Fin


	7. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 销售主管Thor X人力资源总监Loki

Merry Christmas

  

<<< 

 

Loki回到家已经是深夜十一点，他在公司折腾了一晚，听着街对面商店的圣诞颂吵吵闹闹他却在跟着老板加班不禁觉得神经抽痛，飘满咖啡香气的办公室让他反胃得恶心，天知道他今天已经喝了多少杯咖啡，财务部的年末报表数据突然出了问题，他们人力资源部也得跟着校对资金出入，最可怕的是老板体恤中低层员工，只让他们高层跟着忙活，Loki上次加班都是三年前的事了——祸不单行，等冒着风雪回到家楼道的灯又坏了，Loki摸黑掏出自己的门钥匙，在心里疯狂诅咒着这个圣诞周。

西装革履的总监先生觉得自己的手被冻麻了，他推开冰冷的房门脱掉手套冲掌心呵了口气，房子里安静得可怕，没有暖气，也没有人声，Loki嫌恶地开灯，在灯光亮起的瞬间，有根警棍抵上了他的后腰。

“别乱动。”低沉的男声威胁他，怪力抓着他的手别向身后，男人凑在Loki耳边说话，向冰凉的耳垂呼了口热气。

Loki顺着男人的指令把公文包扔在地上，一边心想为什么不等他开个暖器再玩这种把戏一边不耐地挣扎，下一秒警棍就打上屁股，总监先生倒抽一口凉气，愤恨地说：“Thor Odinson，我快饿死了，你再不放开我，我明年就把你划入裁员计划中。”

个头略高的男人把脑袋搁上Loki的肩膀，像犬科动物一样嗅着他身上的味道，然后用警棍把他推到餐桌边，上面放着简陋的三明治和汉堡，Loki撇撇嘴，没想到“警察”还给“罪犯”准备了食物。

他往前倾身想坐下来好好吃一顿，结果那根该死的警棍还是抵着他的臀缝，他移动一寸，它就前进一寸，Loki只能咬牙切齿地站着吃完晚餐，恨恨地回头准备怒骂那人一顿，结果却看到了“精心打扮”后的Thor。

Loki咽了咽口水。

Loki又咽了咽口水。

 

黑色的警官帽随意搭在金发男人头上，他嘴角叼着根没点火的香烟，上身是黑色的警服外套，手臂上纹着警章，即使掩在藏青色的领带下，Loki依旧发现白衬衫上方的扣子开了几颗，大概是被他的胸肌撑爆的。目光不断向下，贴着男人大腿的制服裤勾勒出那儿结实的轮廓，Loki忍不住勾起一抹笑意，看向Thor的蓝眼睛。

“喔，Odinson警长，好久不见。”Loki打趣道，“听说你最近升职了，怎么有空在圣诞夜来我家巡逻？”

他的屁股又挨了一警棍，力度不足以让他痛，但轻微的触感更让Loki心痒，顿扫加班的疲倦。他舔舔嘴唇，目光像野兽一样盯着名为Odinson的男人。

“托你的福，我本来可能真有机会穿上这套衣服的。”金发男人吹了声口哨，贴上高管先生的身体蹭了蹭他的胯下，“可惜你把我挖来了世界树公司。”

“停，你现在再提这家天杀的公司，我就把你关进厕所。”Loki冷了脸，一把把他的现任情人推到了墙边，“拿警棍抵着良民，我可以投诉你这位黑警了。”

Thor饶有兴致地笑道：“良民？你在开玩笑吗？”

“啧，反正现在坏警察是你——”Loki凑上去蹭着Thor的唇瓣，“要我乖乖闭嘴，那就看你的本事了。”他在Thor的耳边低语了几个词，吮吻着对方的耳垂，满意地看到男人失措的表情。

“饶了我吧。”

 

<<< 

 

Loki第一次见到Thor时他还在A市的某个角落里当警卫员。

黑发男人那时负责世界树的招聘工作，每个经他面试进入公司的员工工作绩效都高得吓人，Loki总是喜欢问面试者各式各样的问题，在几乎把对方问疯后隔几天又去电通知他被录用了。没办法，那个时期世界树每隔一段时间就要换一批员工，流动率大得惊人。招聘便占据了Loki工作的全部，除此之外他还要面对终日过来跟他哭诉好的销售员又跳槽了的销售部负责人，Loki顶着重重的黑眼圈，不得不继续给他们找能顶替上来的业务员。

男怕入错行就是这个意思。Loki和底下的人每天都在寻找有能力的营销人员以满足销售部偌大的胃口，他看了不少人才网，也筛选了不少简历，更是跟猎头公司交换过好几次信息，这期间其实有过不错的人选，但Loki想一步到位地找几个能在世界树干长久点的员工，所以招业务员的事一直没有落实到位。

直到那天他去当地最名贵的珠宝店为结婚的亲戚选购礼物，看到了在街边跟路人交谈甚欢的英俊警卫。

坐在捷豹里，Loki盯着那个人足足看了半小时，他肾上腺素狂飙，瞧着那家伙用一张好脸蛋把无数女性骗进珠宝店——而那群人开始大多只是想跟他合影一张，这个不守本职的警卫员居然就此给门店增加了无数客流量。Loki思虑再三，深吸一口气后踩下油门离去。

之后他总是有意无意地路过那家店，站在门口的警卫员依旧无意识地在“哄骗”女性进店消费，Loki按捺不住，在周四清晨推开车门捏紧自己的名片走向了那个帅小伙。

“Hi，我叫Loki Laufeyson。”黑发男人伸出手，扯着公式化的微笑自我介绍。

一个星期后，这位金发员工成了世界树公司市场营销部的一员。

 

<<< 

 

Loki坐在沙发上，穿着警服的男人站在他面前，客厅里昏黄的灯光打在Thor脸上显出几块阴影，撩人的音乐与暖气让Loki格外放松，他轻轻晃着酒杯里的红色液体催促道：“快点跳，然后你就可以——做你想做的了。”他颇为期待地盯着男人手足无措的样子。

Thor涨红了脸，他刚毕业那阵子的确为了生活做过不少体力活，但脱衣舞男这种尺度的工作他还是干不来，可现在Laufeyson先生——他们公司大名鼎鼎的人力资源部恶魔总监对他提出了脱衣舞的要求，本来今晚只打算来个制服诱惑，没想到还给自己揽了其他生意，对此毫无准备的Thor只能硬着头皮上了。

 

他曾经干过一年销售，遇过形形色色的人，但跟他们比起来Loki依然是最难缠的那个。

小年轻刚进公司那会Loki还只是个中层管理人员，他听说他负责招聘。Thor勤勤恳恳，珍惜Loki给他的工作机会，屡次想要当面道谢都因为各种原因失败，但在听见本部门的人说Loki坏话时，不顾自己还是个新人，忍不住去呵斥他人几句。

Thor不知道他维护Loki的名声早就传到了当事人耳里，Loki盯着这个月销售部送过来的业务员业绩，心里默默有了主意。

超额完成任务的Thor听上司说他已经满足了转正的条件，然而一拖再拖试用期都要结束了他依旧没有收到任何消息，年轻人按捺不住跑去询问上级，对方无奈地给他指了指Loki办公室的方向，让他去找人事部的问问。Thor冒失地来到黑发男人的办公室，看到对方在喝红茶心里一片翻腾，憋了半天幽幽地说：“我的试用期快结束了。”

末了他又补充一句：“我的意思是，先生，请问我近期的表现能否让我继续留下来工作呢？”

“你当过脱衣舞男吗？”Loki抿了口红茶，目光在金发销售员身上逡巡一圈。

“什么？”Thor目瞪口呆地看着把他招进公司的Loki先生。

“喔没什么，你听错了，发生什么事了？”Loki毫不在意地掩饰自己刚才的发问，笑眯眯地问起Thor的来意，并在听完他的要求后有条不紊地说，“这是我们的工作失误，我会尽快安排的。”

Loki的态度好得不可思议，Thor一边感慨着Loki先生真是个好人一边离开他的办公室——而直到一个星期之后，他还是没收到安排通知，不得不一而再再而三地跑去找Loki，可Loki工作繁忙，他真正能见到对方的次数有限，这一行动就开始转变成拉锯战。

好在战争的最后他还是如愿以偿地成为了正式员工，不然就没有之后的故事了。

 

世界树公司每年年末都会举办圣诞聚餐来犒劳员工们一年来的辛苦付出，营销部的人为了策划这个活动年年都费尽心思希望大家能玩得开心，毕竟这是一个福利多多的聚餐节目，没有任何一个员工甘愿错过。Thor刚进公司那年聚餐结束后的抽奖游戏有趣极了，规则要求被主持人点中号码的两位员工不论性别、级别、私下关系如何，都得上台去拥吻十秒钟，事后便可以得到老板精心准备的大礼包一份。

而命运就像是跟Thor开了个玩笑，在他意识到人力资源部的Loki先生有多难缠之后，他和Loki成为了那晚的幸运儿。

他们被同事推到人群中央，Thor看到Loki一副无所谓的冷淡表情便觉得自己下不去嘴，他不知道Laufeyson先生为什么不干脆不要老板送的礼物，但在亲吻这件事上Loki仿佛身经百战，他主动向前迈了一步，微笑着扯下Thor的领带，周围的尖叫声越来越响，Thor咬咬牙觉得自己不能这么孬，他倾身揽住上司的肩膀低头贴上那两瓣艳红的薄唇。

唔，感觉不错。

那天晚上喝多了的Thor抱着老板送的大礼包迷迷糊糊地走出公司，路边停着一辆捷豹，驾驶位上坐着的人是Loki，Thor趁着酒劲跑上去扒着车门问他为什么不安排自己转正，只听见男人说：“上车我就告诉你。”小年轻老老实实地开了车门上去，把他那份礼袋和Loki的摆在一起。

 

第二天早上Thor在陌生人的床上醒来，看到身边苍白的身躯他心里咯噔一声——

完了，我把我的上司给上了。

 

<<< 

 

Thor晃晃脑袋，意识回到现实。

沙发上Loki又不耐烦地催促了一声，Thor不得不拼命回想他大学时代学过的零星舞蹈，尴尬地伴随着音乐摆起跨来，逐渐他习惯了这个节奏，看着黑发男人眯眼享受的模样不禁觉得现下颇有意思，他嫌空气太热， 便着手开始解金色的制服纽扣，顺手将警帽扔向Loki，男人接住他的帽子，放到脸侧一嗅，Thor解扣子的手不禁一顿，慢慢向下跳过衬衫先抽出了皮带。

“喔……”Loki眯着眼，翘在桌上的脚稍稍挪动，继续盯着高大的男人。

一曲终了切换到下一首，是热辣的舞厅风，Thor终于脱掉了白衬衫，露出健壮的上身，Loki感觉房间更热了，但他总觉得Thor身上少了点什么，大概是脱衣舞男标配的黑色勒带？即使衣服本身不是为了脱衣舞而设计的，但紧身的制服裤仍旧勾勒出Thor完美的身材，肌肉的形状好看而饱满，小麦色的皮肤残留一层被暖气蒸起的薄汗。

当音乐进行到高潮时他口干舌燥地看着Thor胸前垂着的那条碍事的领带，Loki在他的手搭上裤链的瞬间站了起来，脱掉自己的西装外套走到Thor身边，揪住领带搂过他的腰身开始跟他接吻。

“唔，你真是太火辣了……”Loki边亲边蹦出几个字眼，修长的手指在Thor的后腰上贪婪地抚摸，往男人的腰带中塞进一个安全套，他被Thor捧着脸颊吮吻口腔，他们交换着津液，Loki突然有点感谢今夜那该死的加班，不然他不会觉得此刻如此美好。

“我突然在想，你以前在我转正那事上下了不少功夫，是不是因为我没有像现在这样——”Thor蹭着Loki的嘴唇，搂住男人的腰身与他贴面热舞起来。Loki仰起脖子，Thor贪婪地亲吻他的颈部。

Loki翻了个白眼，虽然不太愿意承认，但Thor的确说对了。

 

客厅里的舞曲还在继续，落地窗映出沙发上两个纠缠在一起的人影，金发警官只微微把裤子解开掏出凶狠的老二就开始干平时斯文儒雅的职场精英，他把男人的腿拉到肩头舔舐着圆润的脚趾，扯出微笑问：“我很好奇，你那天到底为什么会从车上下来走向当时那个还是警卫员的我——”

Loki仰着头被干得黑发凌乱，他咬着手指忍住喘息，绿眼里一片湿润，他这才注意到客厅被塞进了一颗矮小的圣诞树，翠绿的树枝上挂着各式各样的装饰品，顶上那个金灿灿的五角星傻得要命，Loki被下一次的顶撞激得差点射出来，他慌乱地看向蓝眼睛里的不满，恶狠狠地回答道：“我不知道，你这个白痴，快把那棵——啊嗯，慢点——傻得要命的圣诞树移出我家，唔，不要干那么快哈，好舒服……”

Thor的阴茎又粗又长，Loki不知道这是第几个他在做爱中度过的圣诞节了，他的屁股里盛满了润滑剂、Thor的口水还有他的前列腺液，翻来覆去地被男人干着屁股，胸口布满吻痕，乳头早就被吸肿了，上头还残留着一点口水，湿漉漉得挺立在胸前，Loki不懂为什么Thor每次都喜欢把他们的性爱搞得像强奸案发现场，好吧，也许是因为他们都喜欢这样。

“回答我的问题。”Thor猛地撞上Loki的敏感点，火热的肠肉反射性一缩，吸咬着他的阴茎，爽得他低叹一声，在潮热空气中进行活塞运动而淌下汗水落在Loki的脚背。

“嗯啊，你当上主管后脾气越来越不好了——”Loki又一次被操得失神，在Thor把他调转了一圈压在沙发上操干时不高兴地说，“回去谢谢Frigga吧，你的脸蛋和警服真的很配……啊——再来嗯……”他塌下腰随着Thor的律动而摆动腰肢，男人的手覆上他的后背，像野兽交媾一样咬着他的后颈，阴茎凶狠地进出，阳具退到穴口又猛地进到最深，顶开刚要并拢的肠肉，Loki惊叫着被Thor塞入手指堵住声音，口水顺着唇角流出，只能呜咽着舔弄Thor的手指求他给个痛快。

指腹上传来痒痒的触感，Loki压抑的呻吟总能击溃他的理智，Thor舔着他的耳垂笑道：“我昨天在营销部的仓库里找到了去年圣诞购置的警服，就想到了我们第一次见面那天……Loki，那时候我不知道将来我会这么爱你。”

被男人的情话烫得耳根发麻，Loki狠狠地咬了他的手指一口，Thor连忙抽回手来，扶着他的臀部轻打几下，又开始了新一轮撞击。

“腿麻了。”Loki的声音忽然传入他的耳里，Thor小心翼翼地把男人抱起来交换了他们的上下位置，Loki跨坐在他身上，Thor忍不住伸手揉弄那两颗肿胀的乳粒，Loki满足地发出呻吟，撑着他的腿开始上下律动操着自己。

“太……太大了，你怎么还不射。”Loki委屈地看着Thor，明明他自己也还没满足，贴着小腹立得笔直的阴茎被Thor温暖潮热的手心揉得吐出精液，Loki腰眼酸麻没了力气瘫在Thor身上，年轻人不断撞击他的敏感带，不一会儿Loki就哆嗦着达到高潮，射了他们一身。

高潮余韵时Thor依旧没有放过他，Loki难受得很，不知道碰到哪里音乐切换到圣诞颂，Loki哭着骂Thor又给他家带来了奇怪的音乐CD。而最终在男人的诱骗下，他们又做了一个多小时才结束这场性爱。

 

 

洗完澡躺在床上已经是第二天凌晨，Loki懒懒地玩着Thor的头发，有一句没一句地闲聊。

“所以呢，营销部的仓库还有什么？”

“唔，女人的假发，海盗船长的衣服……我想是为了下一年的圣诞聚餐？反正我不会和别人再玩那个亲吻游戏啦，Loki先生，圣诞快乐，记得补偿我。”Thor笑着，吻了吻Loki的耳侧。

 

END


	8. 沉沦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 复联2相关衍生

沉沦

 

Thor知道他在做梦——从一开始他就知道。

明亮的金宫殿堂上站着熟悉的人影，那个与他从小一起长大的Loki，精瘦的身躯被铠甲包裹着，围在肩头的灰白色皮草显得他更加华贵，身上披着红色的披风，手里拿着妙尔尼尔——是的，他居然拿着妙尔尼尔，那本该是雷神的象征——即使隔着千万阿萨民众Thor也能将那黑发神祗脸上的神情看得一清二楚，洋洋自得、兴奋至极的Loki。

“好好看看啊，Thor……”如鬼魅的声音在他耳边响起，Thor僵直身体，有什么从他的身后经过，“你害怕看到这个场景是吗？比神族灭亡更让你害怕的，应该是我登上了王位、统治了整个阿萨吧？但你不得不承认啊，Thor，我的哥哥，我的确比你有统治的才干，连妙尔尼尔都弃你而去的时候，你拿什么跟我比？”

“Loki。”

台上的封授大典仍在进行，Loki放下雷神之锤，转而拿起冈尼尔，坐上了Odin曾经坐过的位置，众人皆为此高呼。Thor内心平静，知道这一切都是幻象，而Loki呢？那个不断误解他、制造了这场幻境的人，只有他和自己是这个空间里唯一真实存在的，Thor叹了口气说：“先松开我。”

 

黑发男人一个转身来到他面前，台上也有一个他，明明他们的穿着、长相一模一样，现下这个却显得更加真实，Loki的绿眼微转，满意地看着在他的世界里无法动弹的雷神，呵，他哥哥从来没有像现在这样老实过，Loki微笑着靠近Thor，额头抵着额头，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，“你不敢承认吗？你一直害怕我赢过你。Thor，这个幻境是你内心深处恐惧的折射，你怕我登上王位，你怕一个霜巨人统治你心爱的阿萨——”

“我不怕你。”Thor打断Loki的话，他们离得那样近，Loki吐出的气扑在他脸上，像羽毛落在心口，有些发痒，蓝眼睛对上绿眼睛，Thor重复道，“我不怕你。Loki，这不是我内心深处的恐惧，是你的。”

 

有那么一瞬间他们什么话都没说，黑发神祗咬着嘴唇恶狠狠地瞪着他，一时间幻境坍塌，所有阿萨子民与台上的Loki尽皆消失，场景变回了闪电宫的模样——但Thor知道，这还是幻境，只要Loki不同意，他就无法离开，幸运的是，他能活动活动手脚了。

Loki讨厌Thor，说真的，从小到大他都厌烦死这个蠢货了，Odin悉心培养的储君连人心都猜不透，他究竟有什么比不上Thor的地方？Loki咬咬牙，他忘性大，永远不会记得面对黑暗精灵时他将死之际内心的波澜起伏，永远不会记得小时候跟在Thor后面软软地叫哥哥的是谁，也永远不会承认他多想彻底拥有这位九界最英俊、最爱护他的神祗。

“……混蛋！”晃神的瞬间Loki被Thor推到床上，反应过来的他尖叫出声，可后续的声响统统被蛮横的雷神吞进了肚子里，Loki想要质问他怎么敢这样对他的弟弟（也就这时候他会承认自己是Thor的弟弟），可雷神不仅是雷神，更是阿萨的性爱之神，他虽然没有邪神的银舌头，却能在关键时候把邪神堵得不发一言。

Thor的舌头暴力地侵袭Loki的口腔，这多疑的小骗子，他对他简直是又爱又恨，Thor咬了他的舌尖一口，猝不及防Loki眼眶中溢出生理泪水，愤恨地就要把他推离自己，Thor压制住Loki的手脚，“你骗过所有人，包括你自己。你明明可以继续装作父亲统治神域，却在这时候跑到我的梦境之中，如果是我害怕你成为神域之主，那我大可以在我知道的时候就揭穿你的诡计——可我没有，你还不知道原因吗？”

Loki愣着看向Thor，他张了张嘴，艳红的薄唇被Thor吻得发肿，“不可能，你不会知道。”

雷神大笑出声，“我们一起长大，我清楚你的每一个小动作——Loki，我从不介意你统治神域，父亲说了，我们都生而为王。”他又一次吻住发呆的小骗子的嘴巴，趁他还没反应过来伸手拉开墨绿色的腰带，慢慢除下Loki的铠甲。

 

Loki不知道事情为什么会发展成现在这样，他不着寸缕地被Thor压在披风上，皮草刺得他的皮肤发痒，金发神祗膜拜般地亲吻他裸露的皮肤，一个个吻痕落在脖颈、锁骨、乳头、腰腹，不断向下，然后含住他的阴茎。Loki几乎要为此尖叫了，他咬着自己的手腕，Thor吸吮着他的柱身，舔舐着囊袋，在上面流下一串湿漉漉的痕迹，阴茎无可避免地硬挺，Loki总算想起来了，他不知道想过这个画面多少次——他的哥哥，他的性幻想对象，他心里最肮脏的念头——而现在一一成真，只是他未曾想过Thor的唇舌会如此热辣，舌尖抵着马眼舔弄，前端兴奋地淌出黏液，Loki受不了地指控道：“滚开，你究竟想做什么！”

“做我一直想做的事！”也许是梦境让他无所畏惧，Thor更强硬地回应，“我受够了你的误解，Loki，你不能一次次地把旁人的关心都当成祸害。”他放开那可怜的阳具，拉开Loki的大腿舔舐着会阴，他的耳边充斥着Loki破碎的呻吟，Thor满意极了，他伸手按压紧致的穴口，红着双眼盯着那诱人的地方。

身体闯进一根手指，Loki当即抬起腿想要踹开Thor，可他哥哥抓住他的脚踝，金色的发丝垂落在额边，他勾起一抹势在必得的笑容——Loki太熟悉那个了，Thor每一次狩猎都会露出这种表情，他头皮发麻，脚趾被男人舔了一圈，然后是怕痒的脚心，Loki浑身瘫软，快感从脚底攀升，Thor怎么能以那种表情——该死的！他这是作弊，是犯规！Loki愤恨地瞪着对方，忽然粗长的指节戳上他体内的一点，他震颤着尖叫。

“啊啊，嗯……不，Thor你不可以……”Loki红着眼睛绞紧穴肉，雷神暗骂一声，低头下来吻住他的乳头，细细舔过上面的皱褶，尖牙咬着红肿的顶端，Thor又探进一根手指，按压着敏感带周围，不断戳刺，模仿着性交的动作，Loki仿佛都听见了穴内咕啾咕啾的声响，他难耐地闭上眼睛，Thor把他翻了个身，以便更好地操他的后穴，手指撑开穴口，Loki扭动腰身想躲开，却被Thor狠狠地打了一巴掌。

“啊——”邪神的尾音都变了调，眼泪落在披风上，他趴在皮草之间，臀肉被拍得发出响声，Thor火热的大手正色情地揉弄他的臀瓣，那上面一定布满了他的指痕，阴茎不断蹭着披风，摩擦着前端一阵敏感，Loki自暴自弃地想用手去揉弄顶端，可Thor抓住了他的掌心，Loki骂道，“放开我，我不要——嗯嗯啊，操，你嗯，重点……”

他的意识涣散，根本没注意到什么时候开始Thor已经用三只指头操他了，雷神蛮力惊人，他的一只手被反剪在身后，上半身无力地趴在披风上，只翘着屁股承受他哥哥的操弄，他发出闷叫，汗湿的黑发黏在额上，突然手指撤出，Loki不满地回头，看到Thor仅仅拉下了裤子，释放出狰狞的阴茎，而他早已赤裸，对比鲜明得让Loki又硬了几分。湿黏的龟头在穴口附近磨蹭，可就是不给Loki一个痛快，他认命地哭了起来，往后靠着想蹭Thor的大家伙。

“弟弟，你必须记得，我爱你，无论何时何地，我都爱你。”Thor没有让他得逞，扶着阴茎在Loki股间摩擦，他轻笑，“我想你也爱我吧，不然你怎么会选这个颜色的披风？”

被戳中心事的邪神愤恨地叫出声来，他猛地回头把没防备的雷神摔向床铺，自己跨坐上雷神的胯部，隐忍地咬牙扶着那硬挺得吓人的阳物就往自己屁股里塞，Loki撑在Thor身上，刚吞下粗壮的头部就浑身发软，Thor这个混蛋还抚摸着他的腰部敏感带，Loki随口念了一个咒语，内里变得湿润不已，蠕动的穴口慢慢吞进阳具，在阵痛之中Thor不断抚弄着他疲软的茎柱，等到他全部吃下近乎昏厥地躺在Thor胸前，他看到了男人志得意满的笑容。

邪神被雷神摆了一道，他不甘示弱地撑起身体慢慢动起来，操纵着那根狰狞的阴茎在肠道里缓缓进出，等适应了Thor的尺寸后Loki起起伏伏地操弄自己，掌握一切的感觉好极了，Loki吐出绵长的喘息，撩起垂落的额发，小幅度地戳着敏感点，这样的感觉让他为之疯狂又不至于理智全无，比被Thor掌控实在好得太多。

雷神俊美的容颜就在他眼底，Loki突然发现他想得到的一直都是这个。他放缓动作，又猛地操弄几下，敏感带震粟绞着Thor的，他无声地叫喊，被逼到高潮，瘫软在Thor胸前射了一滩，雷神抚摸着他的脸颊，跟他交换几个温柔的亲吻，Loki懒洋洋地抠弄Thor的乳头说：“我累了，换你来出力。”他话音刚落，就被人一下翻转过来，Loki望着上方的Thor，雷神近乎痴迷的模样让他的自尊心得到了满足。

 

“啊啊——慢点，慢点啊……”

闪电宫的床上，金发神祗拉起黑发神祗的腿搁在肩上，挺动着腰身像打桩机一样疯狂干着穴口，Loki哭叫，胸前的乳珠被狠狠地拧了一把，他的阴茎发颤，被男人握在手里揉搓，体内的敏感点被不断撞击着，Thor的囊袋打在臀上，Loki猜那一定红成一片了，他抓紧身下的布料，仰着头眼睛几乎失焦。

“Loki，你好棒，你咬得好紧——”Thor喘着气勾起微笑，他牵过Loki的手让他摸上被撑得饱满的穴口，指尖时不时会触到Thor的耻毛，颤抖着就想移开，可恶劣的雷神甚至还把他的手指往穴里推，Loki难耐地求饶，不想做这么丢脸的事，可Thor往后稍稍撤身，龟头撑在穴口处慢慢研磨，Loki更难受了，他试了几次都没法吞下那根阳具，“求我，弟弟，说你想要我，就如我想要你一样。”

Loki僵持了一会儿，穴内的空虚感更甚，他不自觉地抠挖着乳头都无法获得刚才那种窒息般的快感，他闷闷地埋怨道：“是我要你——！”

不论Loki怎么曲解意思，Thor总是得到了满意的答复，跪在床边拉起Loki的两只腿折到他的胸前，露出整个艳红滴水的下体，粗长的阳物又一次进入，破开层层叠叠的穴肉，碾着敏感带不断戳弄，他在Loki失神时伸出手指进去搅动他的舌头，邪神无意识地舔舐着他长期拿着妙尔尼尔而长茧的指腹，乖巧的模样让Thor简直把持不住。

“哥哥，不……太快哈，嗯……”Loki词不成句，被顶得乱颤，Thor的手指在他身上作乱，一路经过乳头、肚脐，按压着他的囊袋，神族没有不应期，可刚经历过高潮Loki还很敏感，被翻来覆去地操弄了几次，Loki难受极了，他收缩着穴口吸咬Thor，哥哥狠狠地拍了他的臀部，Loki感到魔力几乎耗尽，不得不尽快结束这场性爱。

“我爱你。”Thor咬着他的耳垂拼命表达爱意，耸动着腰身再插几下，两人就一起达到了高潮，“永远不要怀疑，我爱你。”

Loki呜咽着点点头，身下的披风被滴落的精液浸染，他浑身泛起粉红，苍白的身躯躺在一片赤红中，显得无比诱人。

 

<<< 

 

复仇者大厦的清晨，Thor从梦中醒来，没有闪电宫，也没有Loki，一切都是一场梦，而他从一开始就知道他身处梦境之中。

晃了晃脑袋，他刚要起身，发觉身上盖着一件红披风，Thor忍不住大笑出声，一天的好心情就此开始。

“我甘愿为你沉沦。”他拿起妙尔尼尔的时候，对着雷神之锤小声地说。


	9. Too late to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO，特工锤X军需官基，发情期，与阿蛇合作写的PWP

Too late to leave

 

Loki站在实验台前已经盯着那堆资料看了将近十个小时，墙壁上的指标从正午十二点指向了晚上十点。技术部的成员一个个离开，无一不在下班前路过实验室跟正在进行研究的L部部长大人道别，当眼睛瞟过年轻的男人手中的天文数字后他们大多惊慌失措地跑出了工作室。

然而上一个走的人肯定是粗心鬼，他完全没有注意到实验室里还有人就锁上了外面的电子门。

 

Loki结束了一天工作，他坐在椅子上伸了个懒腰才发觉这密闭的空间里只剩他一个人。

这种情况不是第一次发生，所以Loki也没有很在意。他整理了一会儿档，面对着新型定位器的资料雏形感到了一丝骄傲——这下，他就不怕特工组的Thor Odinson再看轻他了。Loki勾起唇角，动了动僵硬的颈椎，收拾东西准备回家。

……不知道这个时间点Odinson先生会不会出现在他家。Loki自顾自地想，丝毫没自觉他们从上个月开始就成了恋人。说来可笑，Loki与Thor的初识并不愉快——

那一年Loki才刚大学毕业，几乎是整个军需处最年轻的技术人员，可上级偏偏任命他为新成立的L部部长，这举动让整个军需处都大吃一惊，好在Loki在整人方面的天赋丝毫不逊色于他的计算机天赋，不到一个星期，他就让全体人员对他服服帖帖，然而这美名还没远扬，Loki就收到了特工组的嘲讽，而那个在背后笑他涉世未深的家伙就是Thor——特工组现任的王牌之一。Loki本来打算息事宁人，但没想到自己上任后接到的第一个任务就是为特工组的某人定制武器。

Loki不是盏省油的灯，在那次合作中，作为Thor的专用军需官Loki在特工出任务时把整人的力度拿捏得相当好，他在幕后让Thor的追踪器时灵时不灵，又故意给错了他一个无关轻重的休息酒店坐标，令Thor完全感到了来自技术宅的恶意。但Loki研发的武器又在危急关头救了Thor一命，所以那次任务结束后即使被整蛊得相当悲惨，特工先生还是非常有礼地向年轻的军需官道了个歉，至于那接踵而至的求爱行动，Loki并不想继续回忆。

总之，在Loki Laufeyson看来，Thor Odinson是特工组智商最低、情商最低、空有一副好身手的家伙。

 

Loki好心情地收好仪器，正准备脱下白大褂走出实验室，他伸手扶住门把按了几下，却发觉根本打不开——很好，有人从外面上了锁。Loki脸色阴郁，心里闪过无数个鬼点子，恨恨地折返回桌前准备打电话叫人来开门。

祸不单行，Loki在看到手机因为没电而关机的时候倒吸了口凉气。这是一间本身为了做实验就设计得基本与世隔绝的工作室，唯一与外界相连的计算机刚才又已经被他关上，不在外头进行身份验证他根本没办法重启，而他又不想按下消防警报键，否则明天Loki部长被困在实验室里的事就人尽皆知了。他焦躁起来，看着这满是仪器的房间，一下子不知道要怎么办才好。

他纠结地思考着，脑子忽然一片混乱——靠着桌子的身体发颤，下身开始淌出黏腻的液体，没有人碰过的阴茎颤巍巍地抵着裤子硬了起来……靠，Loki在心里骂道，他妈的，不是吧，他的发情期……怎么能在这个时候到来！

 

Loki马上就想起了今天是几号，作为一个已经独自度过了十多年发情期的Omega，他本应该专业地在前几天疯狂吞食抑制剂才是，但是他忘了，是的，为了那个该死的Thor Odinson的枪支实验，Loki的作息日夜颠倒，甚至忘记把抑制剂随身带着。此刻那瓶药就放在外面的桌子上，隔着一层玻璃Loki就可以触到它，可是现在他只能颤抖着蹲在地上，不断深呼吸来减轻自己身上的异感。

上帝啊，没有服用抑制剂，又在发情期前作息混乱，Loki呜咽了一声，觉得自己要完蛋了，这次的发情期比以往任何一次都来得凶猛，他一个人肯定是挺不过去的。

他脑子混乱成一团，感觉从身体深处燃起的那股欲火要把人煮熟似，很快就蒸出一身汗，熏得空气中都充满Omega发情的甜腻气味，而他像溺水般在冰冷的大理石地上蜷缩磨蹭，慌得无法决定怎么办才好。

发情期的感官彷佛都被融解后无限拉长，随着热气发散，他能从实验员残留的气味中分辨出每个人的差异，但最为强烈的还是从披挂在椅背上的那件黑色风衣外套，那仅残留一点的Alpha气味──Thor Odinson的味道。

Loki从喉咙深处挤出破碎的哀鸣，在气味窜入鼻腔的瞬间他就感到后穴又涌出一股浓稠的黏液，沾湿内裤，甚至透到外裤上，胸前的乳头在衬衫的摩娑下甚至都隐隐发疼，浑身发烧一样敏感得不行，接触到冰冷大理石的肌肤鞭笞般火辣，朦胧中Loki用颤抖的右手勉强解开裤子的钮扣，另一手狎弄起挺立的乳珠，别过头发出意乱情迷的啜泣。

Alpha的味道渗入体内，那种饥渴之人浅尝到水的狂喜让他简直要抓狂，然而太过单薄的气息根本无法解决发情期的任何问题，只是加速催化情欲的灼烧。Loki奋力挣动手脚，满心满眼都是那件该死的黑色外套，甚至连撑起身体的膝盖都发软，在好不容易勾倒椅子的同时死命拽住沾有Thor味道的布料，让残余的Alpha气味浸染到最深处，接着把手伸进半松垮的裤带里连掐带捏地套弄不断滴落液体的阴茎，想象金发Alpha那双长年握枪的手掌正握着自己高昂的性器，不时蓄意揉捏几下让他受不了地扭腰呼喊──然而这样的想象不够，远远不够。

Loki跪趴在地上，像只柔韧的猫一般舒展四肢，朝下的面部隐约可见发红的面颊，粗重的鼻息全被摀在风衣不算厚重的布料下，他急躁地揉掐着乳头，另一手连湿透的内裤都来不及扯下，从边缘探入，中指按摩起收缩吐液的淫靡肛口，让穴口皱折都泛出肉色，轻轻挤压便能见花芯中闪烁透明液体，又被涂抹在内裤上，Loki再也忍不住伸入手指，空虚抽搐的肠道根本不费什么力便将其吞裹入内，滚烫的温度让收缩的小穴肿胀发痒，Loki干脆地并入两指在自己肉穴里用力插捅起来，无意识地哭叫呻吟着Thor的名字。

Thor、Thor，噢，干我！用力干我！求求你！Loki支撑不住身体重量，胯部大张地让硬挺的阴茎在大理石上随着抽插后穴的力道忘情磨蹭，冰凉的地面和火热的阴茎让他浑身战栗，不知道究竟是舒爽还是疼痛，逼红了眼埋在风衣里啜泣，摇乱一头黑发，胡乱喊着Alpha的名字。却是碍于手指长度，无论怎么撑开或弯曲都碰不到那个让他着魔似难耐的敏感点，迟迟无法达到高潮。

Loki狂乱地抬眼四处搜寻，一手不忘继续干着无法满足的肠道，终于让他看见了一点希望，挣扎着跪趴向前挪动，靠着桌子的支撑勾上桌面，颤抖着拿起一只长款手枪，里面没装弹药，还差点因为流了满手的黏稠液体而拿不稳枪管，他迫不及待地跪回地上扯下碍事的内裤。即使大脑残存的一点理智告诉他这种行为有多羞耻，此刻这些羞忿反而都成了替欲望添柴加火的情趣，连润滑都顾不上，冰冷硬直的枪管在饥渴的肛口磨蹭几下，激出一身鸡皮疙瘩，接着便缓缓将长硬的玩意儿插入淫汁横流的肠道。

“嗯……嗯……”Loki发出难耐的鼻音，不断地扭动身体，扶着枪支的手微微颤抖，稍稍用力，枪管的顶端就戳到了体内最瘙痒的那个点，他发出绵长诱人的呻吟，另一只空闲的手伸进衣衫，使劲地揉捏那红肿的乳珠，略长的指甲搔刮着上头的皱褶，枪管被拉出后又塞入，Loki舒爽地叫了出来，肆无忌惮地在实验室里发出浪荡的声响，因为这儿连监控器都没有，他又已经将近失去理智，谁理得了那么多？

Loki对爱抚自己一事并非生涩，在遇到Thor之前遭遇发情期，他都是靠自己与冷水度过，虽然他现在有了伴侣，但Thor还没标记他。在发情期前总跟一个强壮的Alpha待在一起导致了他现在的奄奄一息，Loki不禁在心里诅咒起Thor那该死的、旺盛的荷尔蒙来。然而他又不得不嗅着Thor旧外套上的气味来缓解自己体内的情潮，Loki觉得自己真是过分狼狈，在快感与羞耻感双重折磨下眼角不禁渗出泪水，他低低地叫着Thor的名字，渴望他的爱人下一秒就能来解救他。

不知道是不是上帝听到了他的祈祷，正当Loki用枪管操着自己的时候他听到了一声熟悉的叫唤，于迷茫中抬头，他看到了那双熟悉的蓝眼睛，里面饱含着情欲与诧异，紧接着就是那铺天盖地的Alpha味道侵入他的鼻腔，他的体内，Loki呻吟了一声，就在Thor面前射了出来。

 

特地等在总部大楼门前想要与下班后的Loki来个偶遇的Thor Odinson先生今天也扑了个空，他在冷风中等到接近十点还没看到他的爱人出来，便怀疑是不是门卫告诉自己的信息有误，忍不住跑到了L部去找他的军需官。

令他感到意外的是，L部虽然已经上锁，但是里头还有些微亮光，Thor微笑着心想肯定是Loki又在加班，便用了个特殊方法走进了技术部——毕竟特工还是得有撬锁技能不是吗？然而接下来的一切都让Thor意外，他从来没闻过那么浓郁的Omega味道，他知道那是从谁身上散发出来的，只需要深吸一口就足以让他的阴茎硬得发疼，他知道了，是Loki的发情期到了。

Thor的脚步从没有像此时这么快过，他急切地破开几扇电子门，在最后亮着光的实验室里看到了已然神智不清的Loki，他的喉头当即一紧，可Loki完全没有察觉到他的到来，还在哭喊着他的名字，一边用那根黑色的硬物操着他自己，双腿大张，股间一片湿润，红肿的小穴吞咽着冰冷的枪管，身上披着他工作时常穿的白大褂，里头的衬衫扣子被扯坏了几个，露出苍白的胸膛，另一只手揉捏着那硬挺的乳头，沾满汗水与泪水的脸颊上蒸起一层薄红，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角向下淌，汗湿的黑发黏在额角，整个人都透着一股凌乱而色情的美感。

Thor叫了他一声，没想到刺激得他当即高潮，喷薄而出的浓稠液体弄脏了大理石地面，他喘着气，没一会儿阴茎又硬了起来，笔直地指着小腹，他晃神地看着如天神般降临到他面前的Thor，挣扎着就要起身，无奈高潮后的四肢仍在痉挛，只能倚靠实验台低低呻吟。Thor看到他这模样就知道他被情欲折磨得有多厉害，而又一个人被锁在了实验室——他简直不敢想象如果今天自己没有进来找Loki，到第二天旁人发现，他会不会都一直是这副模样。

Thor在心里骂了声操后连忙走上前去想把Loki抱起来，他蹲下身，颇为体贴的帮对方抽出那还在操着他小穴的枪管，硬长的黑物上沾满了Loki的液体，随着扯出体内而发出一声轻响，上方的Loki一声呻吟，小穴里的淫液顿时顺着张开的穴口流出来，浸湿了Thor的指节。

“乖，我抱你出去。”Thor忍着下腹燃烧的火焰微笑对Loki说，他将那把枪丢到一边，伸手环住Loki的腰身就要把人抱起来，谁知道才到半空，Loki便推拒着不肯离开，Thor只好劝慰道，“不能在这，Loki，我知道你很急，但我们得回家，这个场所……”

“闭嘴，雷神阁下，如果……嗯……你要操我，就立刻操我。”Loki眼角湿润地看着Thor，他不知道哪来的力气拉住Thor的脖子让自己的屁股靠在了冰凉的实验台上，一边喘息一边扯开了特工先生的领带，接着是纽扣，他像只小奶猫一样蹭上了主人的胸口，伸出艳红的舌头舔吻着Thor胸前坚实的肌肉，落下一个个吻痕，还不忘卷起那暗色的乳头轻轻啃噬，让他的Alpha发出一声低吼，把他推倒在了实验台上，Loki终于吃吃笑了起来。

“你最好不要后悔，我会标记你。”Thor低声威胁他年轻的爱人，眸色深沉，当即解开了皮带露出硕大硬挺的阴茎，他听见Loki的赞叹声，空气中Alpha和Omega的气息撞在一起巧妙地融合，缓解了发情期带来的磨人情欲。

“快进来，快点Thor。”Loki急切地催促，修长的双腿大张，自己伸出手到下身掰开那艳红的穴口，见Thor老不把那根火热的阴茎操入他的体内，Loki发出了哭音，伸出脚趾去蹭Thor的顶端。

“老实点。”Thor咬着牙抓住Loki的腿，可军需官就像蛇一般灵活地翻了个身，将那雪白的臀瓣暴露在Alpha的视线之前，轻轻地晃着臀部，要他进入那艳红的穴口。

“一直想操我的人不是你吗？”Loki不满地催促，塌下腰像只求欢的猫一样，转过头来盯着Thor胯下和主人一样强壮的肉柱，情不自禁地舔了舔唇。

Thor见Loki急色的模样难免笑出声，他扶着阴茎磨蹭着Loki的穴口却死活不进入，“我的军需官大人这时候这样饥渴了？瞧瞧，你都用枪管操着自己了，亲爱的，你可千万别告诉我那是我下一次任务的武器，看到它，我还怎么工作？”

Loki被对方的龟头磨得不行，小穴一收一缩想去夹男人粗挺的阳具，奈何Thor逗他玩似上下滑动间或用龟头顶弄他圆润饱满的臀办就是不满足，Loki急得不行，忍不住那股又汹涌扑来的情欲，抖着声音语无伦次地哭骂：“Thor Odinson！我他妈恢复后，你就完了！我瞎了眼才让你上我！枪管都比你好！你再不利落点，我就后悔扑你身上了！”

语音才落，Loki便感觉肛口被发烫的硕大东西撑开撑满，男人傲人的阴茎一点一点挤开饥渴蠕动的肠道，粗壮硬挺的茎柱插入发热发痒的小穴，挤出不少淫液，全顺着Loki的会阴流到阴囊再滴落桌面，弄得不幸放在那处的文件上流满黏稠透明的液体。

Loki发出介于舒爽和不满之间的呻吟，挪动屁股主动向后贴去，感受Thor的阳具深入到他无法企及处，直至臀办终于贴上对方胯骨，他忍不住抽开一只手朝小腹摸去，只觉得隔着没什么肉的肚皮能直接摸到Thor阴茎那样的巨大。

Thor似乎知道Loki在想什么，发出一声低笑，轻轻顶了顶他的Omega，听Loki惊喘几声，俯低在他耳边道：“这尺寸够不够满足你了？”

“少废话多动动！你……啊嗯……你会比现在更有用点……” Loki被凑近的Alpha气味弄得头晕目眩，不自觉昂起脖颈，Omega浓郁的甜腻从他周身散出，令Thor绷紧肌肉停顿了一秒，接着凶狠的抓过Loki的腰肢再不管不顾地用力抽插起来。

“啊啊！Thor！好棒……再、再来！嗯！” Loki被这样一顿猛操弄得再也憋不住浪叫，粗壮的老二狠狠顶过前列腺，操开骚痒难受的肠肉，捅进最深处，然后深入浅出地顶着一阵阵发浪的敏感点辗磨捣弄，让快感几乎颠覆Loki，一波波宛如浪潮席卷而来，激得他手脚发软跪趴在桌上，只剩高耸的屁股伴随Thor越发加快的进出而扭动。

“Loki，喔天，你不知道自己有多辣，我真恨其他部门的Alpha盯着你瞧的样子，你是我的，只能是我的。” Alpha的占有欲此时达到另一个巅峰，Thor有些控制不住自己的动作，一手掐着Loki的腰，力量大到在对方身上深深印出指痕，另一手压制住Loki的后颈，像发情的野兽一样将对方包裹在身下狠操猛干，耳边萦绕全是Loki停不住的浪声淫语，在被逼上高潮时还带着求饶般的啜泣，Thor低头贪婪地嗅闻对方背脊上滑落的汗水，带着发情的Omega香气，闻过就再也不会忘记，那是只属于他的Loki的味道，让Thor连舔带咬地在白皙柔韧的背肌上留下一串吻痕，啃咬Loki发颤的蝴蝶骨，直把人咬得手臂无力支撑身体。

Loki被操的不行，下意识想往前躲开，才挪出没一些就被男人健壮的手臂环住拖回，壮硕的老二撞进紧缩的小穴，连些许耻毛都钻入肛口，逼得Loki开始哭叫挣扎，手指抠抓着能握到的所有东西，嘴里胡乱喊着：“慢、慢一点…太大了！啊…啊…Thor你要、要干死我──快不行了……”当Thor顶住抽搐不已的敏感带磨蹭时，Loki睁大眼睛，蓄满眼眶的情欲泪水此时终于不住滑落，双脚蹬动几下便浑身痉挛被干到高潮，高翘的阴茎射出白浊的精液，飞溅在被斯抓得一团乱的文件上，接着瘫软在桌面，提不起力气只能任由Thor抓着脚踝把自己翻回正面，阴茎在肠道内扭转过的诡异感觉让他不住又低声啜泣，然后Alpha依然粗长的老二继续在痉挛抽搐的小穴进出抽插。

发情期比Loki想象中来的还要更加汹涌，Thor只是伸手揉捏几下Loki硬得发疼的乳尖，才刚射过的阴茎又有了抬头的迹象，Loki简直要想不起没有Thor的那些年，忘记吃抑制剂的自己是怎么挺过来的，但还不容他多想些什么，很快从下腹窜起的邪火又席卷而来，让人怀疑先前几秒高潮解脱的喜悦只是错觉。他难受地浑身肌肤都似针扎般热疼，感官被无限放大又聚拢，只得慌乱地伸手勾抱住Thor的后颈，把人拉下后疯狂啃吮对方的唇舌，修长笔直的双腿环勾过男人的腰，脚跟不断磨蹭催促对方捣弄操干自己。

Thor也被Loki无法缓解的发情症状吓了一跳，直把人舌头都吸肿了才放开对方，问：“怎么这么严重？我以为你射过会好一点。”

“都──都是抑制剂，” Loki被烧得说不出完整句子，哭着抱住Thor的头磨蹭，“以前，吃太多了，啊！没、没饱不能停……唔……你快一点！”

Thor听了原因也是哭笑不得，在Loki别过头的时候亲吻对方侧脸，“好好，遵命。”说罢低头啃舔起Loki蹭动他胸口的乳头，胯部使力挺动，直把人顶得往上挪动，又被拉回他身下猛操。

Loki说完那段话后人都失丢魂，只会跟着Thor的抽插不断哭叫，嗓子叫哑了就啜泣，听着可怜极了，反而让Thor更是情欲高涨，随着哭泣而收缩的小穴如同摆脱不了高潮余韵抽搐收缩，吮吸着他的阳具，滚烫又湿滑。只是Loki却越发难受，不仅手紧紧掐住他的手臂，连环在他背上的脚背都在发抖，却不是先前那般爽得高潮。

体内深处那股骚痒不管阳具怎么抽插都无法平息，反而更加难耐地分泌出更多淫液，在Thor每次插入时都能挤出透明的黏液，让两人相连处溽湿得一片混乱，Loki难受得真哭了出来，哭得Thor只得放缓动作不断安抚性亲着他，也是既心疼又无奈，“还是抑制剂的副作用？嘿，你得告诉我哪里不舒服，Loki，有听到吗？”

Loki哽咽了半晌不说话，用手横过脸遮住视线，良久才小声咕哝了一句，Thor没听清只得再凑近些，只见Loki涨红了脸，脸颊上还有两道泪痕，用微乎其微的音量道：“生殖道。”

Thor听懂了他的意思，费了好大劲才在Loki放下手的凶狠目光中憋住笑意，咳了两声后把自己拔出些许，让龟头在Loki肠道内顶弄着肠壁皱折，寻找另一个隐密入口，很快便给他拨开了一点那个幽密的火热处，正不知所措般收缩律动着。Thor试探性往内顶了几下，只觉得阴道入口窄小得不象话，甚至有些担心会伤了Loki，但见对方浑身发汗瘫软的模样，Alpha天生的征服欲又盖过一切理智，他不再犹豫地按住Loki，缓缓把阳具往狭窄的甬道送，只感觉那入口前段疯狂收紧，夹得Thor都怀疑自己会不会瞬间成结就这么射了，直到那绷开到极限的窄穴忽然松动开放，涌出一波滚烫浓稠的蜜液，Thor和Loki同时舒出一口气，巨挺饱满的阳具终于插到最深处，顶住Loki子宫口小小的花芯。

“啊……嗯……”Loki扭着身体随Thor的进出让那根在他体内的硬物进到更深，火热的蜜穴绞着Thor的老二让Alpha发出满足的叹息，他从来没有标记过一个Omega，对于即将到来尚且未知的一切他隐隐有些期待。Loki的身体火辣而紧致，Thor低吼着捏住他的臀瓣把他打得更开，恨不得连囊袋都操进去才是。

“Loki，放松点，你真他妈……”Thor的话都没说完，就觉得自己被Loki下身那张小嘴用力一吸，他顿时没忍住便尽数射给了Loki，硬挺的阴茎在甜美的Omega体内成结，Thor低吼着把一波有一波的精液灌入了Loki的生殖道里，烫得他的Omega发出哭音，尖锐的牙齿咬在他宽厚的背上，留下一排整齐的齿痕。

Loki哭喊着Thor的名字，肚子里被射得似乎感觉到了饱胀，他的腿脚痉挛，一边颤抖一边被Thor抱了起来， Alpha的结撑开生殖道，让他有一种下一秒就会晕倒的错觉。他的腿环在Thor的腰上，随着他行走的姿势一颤一颤地绞紧了体内重新硬起来的长物。

Thor在上方低低地笑出声来，他捏了一把Loki染上绯色的臀瓣，在他耳边问道：“饱了没有？”

Loki恼恨他的Alpha这种调笑的态度，但苦于这次的射精的确只缓解了部分情欲，他只能拿交迭在Thor腰后的脚掌磨蹭对方敏感的腰眼低声道：“还要。”然后他满足地听到了Thor骂了声操，借着他刚射进去的体液润滑，又一次在窄小的甬道中冲刺起来。

“嗯……”Loki被操得发出难耐的鼻音，他抱着Thor的头颅，不知廉耻地要对方舔自己的乳头，那粗糙的舌苔卷住硬得跟石子似的的肉粒细细品尝，Loki只觉得自己的胸前一片湿润，低头便看到Thor蓝色的眼睛里满含的爱意，他不禁被激得更加敏感，呜咽着收紧后穴，硬挺的阴茎不断磨蹭着Thor的下腹，蹭得那里黏腻不堪。

“你自己动。”忽然，Thor坐到了椅子上，他灼热的目光盯着Loki裸露的胸膛，坏笑看着他的Omega。他的金发因为长时间大幅度动作而凌乱，Loki失焦的双眼终于找回了一丝清明，他愤愤地瞪了Thor一眼，不甘示弱地环着他的脖颈上下动了起来。

粗长的柱体带出体内的情液，在被撑到最开的穴口留下一圈白沫，Loki几乎是跪在Thor的大腿上闭眼耸动着身体，身上仅剩的衣衫落到了手肘处，因为姿势缘故他挺着胸口就像在邀请Thor品尝那两颗艳红的肉粒。Loki的力气已经基本上被之前的性爱耗尽，这个姿势没法让他获得最大满足，加上Thor又时不时揉弄着他的前胸，最后他只能不满地骂起人来。在他冒出更多奇奇怪怪的词语前Thor赶忙堵住了他的嘴，啃噬红肿的唇瓣，Loki发出了低吼，挣扎着想反抗，Thor不耐地扇了他的臀部一巴掌，谁知Loki竟叫了出来，尾音上扬带了几分媚意，连他自己都不可置信，倏地睁眼与Thor面面相觑，结果又挨了Thor一掌，阴茎便失控地滴出前液。

“唔……混蛋，你……啊……别打了……”Loki想要躲避Thor宽厚的大掌，这家伙实在太坏了，连续打三次后又在发红的地方色情地揉弄起来，Loki觉得整个身体都不是自己的了，他伏在Thor的肩上抱紧对方，跪着的膝盖一阵发抖，生殖道被猛地进入，子宫口被顶到最深，酥麻感从他的脚底攀升，Thor捏着他的臀部一下比一下有力地挺入，他的嗓子都叫哑了，哆嗦着像只流浪猫一样在Thor的怀里迷迷糊糊地射了出来，不顾精液是否弄脏了特工大人的西装，射完后就无力地合眼睡去。

Thor加快了动作，像野兽交欢那样咬住Loki的皮肉，冲刺了一会儿就射在了Omega体内，他也感到了一种疲倦，但他还不能休息。在射精结束后他小心地把阴茎抽出来，那被操得太开的穴口中淌出了湿滑的体液，让已经昏过去的Loki微微动了一下。

Thor无奈地笑笑，吻了吻Loki的耳鬓，把他的军需官抱起来帮他穿好衣服，又整理了一下自己身上的粘稠。

 

在新的一天到来后，特工大人把军需官带回了自己家，值得庆祝的是，这次，他标记了Loki。


	10. 和亲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 约顿海姆基到阿斯加德和亲的老故事，少年基男扮女装，狗血

和亲

 

在与阿斯加德人打了将近三年之后，约顿海的国王Laufey不得不承认他们败了。

战败的国家总是免不了被剥削，在接受了一系列不平等条款之后Laufey咬碎了一口银牙只得说服自己养精蓄锐再战，可阿斯加德——他的老对手，还提出了一个他以为已经不时兴了的条件——和亲。

Laufey在心里翻了个白眼，要是他有女儿，和亲（派卧底）这事早在十几年前就已经干了好吗！但是Odin那个老家伙不知道吃错了什么药，先发来了一封信函表示阿萨对约顿的善意，接着Laufey打开信件一看里头尽数写着晦涩难懂的文字——翻译一下，大概就是：我儿Thor一定得娶你家女儿。Laufey得意洋洋地把信件甩给了信官，他还从没看过Odin这么低声下气地求人过，看来那个传闻中的阿萨大王子长得肯定很难看，不然怎么只能在他们的手下败将（Laufey的原话不是这个）中找老婆。约顿海的国王嘲笑了这事整整三天后根本忘记了自己没有女儿还答应了Odin和亲的事，等到三天后第二封快马加鞭赶到的书函呈到了他手中时，Laufey才猛然想起：他生的全部都是男孩。

第二封书信给Laufey指明了目标，Odin似乎对约顿王室的族谱很有研究，他阐明了他的宝贝儿子才二十一岁，而Laufey的孩子大多已经婚配或者二十五有余，要求Laufey一定要把年纪最小的女儿送来阿斯加德。Laufey仔细思考了一下，他最小的孩子……他想了很久，才想起他最小的孩子是谁。

喔，反正是Odin说要他最小的孩子的，那不管是男是女，送过去都没关系了吧？Laufey坐在王座上阴测测地笑着，他很期待阿斯加德出了男王妃Odin的表情会有多么丰富。虽然他们约顿人即使是男性也可以怀孕生子，但这对于相对传统的阿斯加德社会来说，不知道是不是一个挑战呢？

 

以上种种就是促成了Loki现在坐在阿斯加德的闪电宫里暗压着心头怒火的理由。

Loki，Laufey最小的孩子，阿斯加德与约顿海姆的混血儿，从小在约顿海就得不到重视，他长到这么大第一次受到父王召见就是要让他远嫁，Loki几乎是震惊地看着他的父亲做出这项决定而他却不能反抗。他今年刚成年，但因为长时间的冷遇长得并不高大（至少没他的兄弟高大），看起来就像是十六岁的孩子而已，但他的确已经十八九岁了——这在约顿海是个可以出门闯荡了的年纪，可Loki没想到他出宫的一日居然是要……

“公主，您再等等，Thor王子很快就会来了。”

“好。”Loki捏着嗓子应了一声，他不敢违抗Laufey的命令终究还是男扮女装来到了阿斯加德这个野蛮人群居的地方。从坐上马车的那一天开始他就心如死灰，难道因为他身上流淌着阿斯加德的血液他就必须来到这个地方吗？Loki的绿眼睛里盈满了泪水，他不甘接受这样的命运，嫁给他人已经受辱，即使对方是阿斯加德的大王子——Loki在约顿王宫里听下人们议论那是个长相可怖的男人，他无法想象自己今后跟他在一起相处会是什么样的一种场景。

Loki爱一切美的事物，极端厌恶丑陋。说实话，他觉得约顿人的长相颇没有美感，他还是喜欢自己的白皮肤、绿眼睛，尽管那在约顿看起来就是个异类。

异类。Loki近乎自嘲地看了看自己现在的穿着打扮，深绿色的公主裙，墨绿色的玫瑰花发带，舒适的软皮鞋上还点缀着蝴蝶花纹，奶白色的直筒袜，故意选择了保守款以掩饰他的性别的暗色抹胸。Loki觉得自己穿着一个公主才应该穿的衣服坐在这儿实在可笑极了，里三层外三层的裙装让他透不过气来，而相信他的丈夫在发现他的真实性别后绝对会像Laufey那样将他弃若敝履。Loki痛恨被抛弃。

坐在床上的他绞紧了发白的手指，过了一会儿见女侍从已经悉数下去，点着红蜡烛的闪电宫里只剩下他一个人，Loki长吁了口气连忙站起身来，不管他心情如何，连续坐了好几天，他真的快要累坏了。

Loki这个年纪的男孩最容易被陌生有趣的东西吸引。阿斯加德的大王子毕竟是个磊落的战士，他的宫殿里必然摆着很多他的战利品。即使Loki上一秒还计划着换衣服逃跑，下一秒他就被桌上摆着的牛角吸引了注意力。他暂时忘记了他的委屈、他的不甘与他的愤怒，专心致志地在闪电宫里逛了起来。

俨然一副小主人的姿态。

 

穿着裙子从身后看就是个适龄少女的Loki跪坐在原主人的椅子上翻看着桌上那些稀奇古怪的书物，他从小就喜欢看书，也因此通晓阿萨的文字，阅读起Thor的手记全无困难。他渐渐地入了神，心情愉悦地摆弄起Thor的饰物来，脸上也开始带有笑意。

有东西突然掉到了地上，Loki听到声响的一瞬间吓了一跳，他连忙从椅子上下来蹲下身去寻找掉了的东西——如果被那个可怖的男人看到他弄乱了他的宫殿……Loki瘦小的身子打了个寒颤，他可不知道会发生什么。约顿海姆是战败国，没有一丝尊严可言。

而就当他聚精会神地寻找那个掉落的物品时，开门的声音也被Loki忽略了。直到有脚步声在他身后响起，Loki也还是维持着趴在地上找东西的模样。

 

所以Thor一进门看到的就是这幅景象。一团墨绿色的身影缩在他的书桌边上找着什么，因为跪趴着的姿势Thor可以清楚地看见对方的裙子究竟有几层里衬，那奶白色的直筒袜包裹着他的小腿蜿蜒向上消失在黑暗之中，Thor的手微微停滞，呼吸有些急促起来。

“我的王妃在做什么。”他走上前蹲下身企图把这位从约顿来的新娘抱进怀里。

可Loki的反应超乎了Thor的想象，对方先是一僵，然后猛烈地颤抖逃离了他的手，转过身来警惕地用那双漂亮的绿眼睛盯着他。这实在长得不像约顿人，但即使放在阿斯加德人里他也是漂亮的。Thor看到对方白皙的脸上带着红晕，眼睛比他见过的任何一颗祖母绿都要璀璨，收束在发带里鸦黑色的发是那样光滑，他几乎就是下腹一紧。

 

当然，意外的人不只是Thor。原先构想了无数种可怖的面目，Loki发觉他未来的丈夫长得……还不错？

这已经超出了不错的范围了。Loki呆愣地瞧着眼前这高大如天神的男子，金色的发梳理得服帖，蓝色的眼睛里带着温和的笑意，身上穿着繁复的礼服，看起来并没有恶意，但当对方站起身来准备向他走来的时候，这还是让Loki在慌乱中发出了惊叫。

“等等！”Thor停住了脚步，Loki迅速站起身，“你……”他一时语塞，不知道是要先坦白自己是个男的好，还是先嘲讽眼前这个大高个一番好。

“我怎么了？你是叫Loki对吧？”Thor安抚性地微笑，耸了耸肩表示在得到Loki的允许前他绝不过去。

Loki稍微冷静了一下，他收敛了原先脸上的稚气，扬起下颌望着Thor讥笑道：“你们阿萨人就是这样欺负弱势的国家，叫他们给你们送女人来享用的吗？我以为阿斯加德的王子能与兵营里的那些士兵有些区别，你倒好，直接下了书函向我父王逼婚。阿萨的王子，你难道无法在阿斯加德找到一位配得上你的鲁莽的女人吗？”他一口气说完之后就开始后怕，但是不讥讽他一下Loki实在是心里有气。

Thor的脸上稍微变暗了些，他若有所思地回忆Loki刚才说的话，“你说我鲁莽？”

“阿萨人都是如此！”

“喔？”Thor觉得怪好笑的，“我还什么都没做呢……看来我不能辜负了这个形容。”

“喂！”Loki感到了恐慌，Thor忽然迫近把他扛到了肩上，任他又打又踢地也不肯停止动作，Thor正扛着他往床铺走去，Loki一阵慌乱，他的指甲擦过Thor的脖颈惹得对方嘶吼了一声，像猛兽那样把Loki放在了床上然后覆上身来。

“你想干什么！”Loki眼里又蓄满了雾气，他挣扎着，可衣袖已经被撕开了，“你不可理喻！野蛮！放开我！”

Thor本来只是想跟Loki开个玩笑，可是他发现他的王妃越是挣扎他就越是想要征服他，于是这场闹剧愈演愈烈，Thor把Loki的衣服将近撕开了一半，他的发带掉开了，略长的乌发铺散在床上，白嫩的皮肤与Thor身上的衣物摩擦得绯红，Thor过了一会儿才回过神来看到Loki眼角挂着泪花害怕地看着他。

——该死，他都做了什么！

“Loki，Loki，我很抱歉，我只是想跟你开个玩笑。”Thor停下了动作抱歉地笑，就他退后的一瞬间挨了Loki重重的一脚，他也没觉得痛，然后Loki向后缩去，拉了一旁的杯子盖在身上。

“你比约顿人说的还要——禽兽！”Loki小声地咆哮，他像受伤的小兽一样匆忙地抹掉了自己的眼泪，他刚才真的吓坏了，不知道这个陌生的王子要对自己做什么，尽管他已经成年，在性事上却生涩非常。

Thor头疼地看着戒备的Loki，他叹了口气，先解开了自己身上繁重的礼服。

 

阿斯加德的婚礼仪式里今天无须Loki出席，Thor尽可能早地结束了宴席回来见Loki，这是他们第一次正式会面，却被Thor的心急弄得一团糟。

他坐到了床上去，可每当他靠近Loki，对方就拼命地夺得远远的。

Thor不接受这个，他千辛万苦把Loki娶回来可不是要对方躲着自己的。最后他又一次失了耐心，干脆利落地把Loki扯了过来狠狠地吻了上去。

少年嘴中有清新的薄荷香，Thor痴迷地吻着他的唇形，手抱着他的背部慢慢抚摸向下，色情地揉弄他的臀部，Loki开始用力地挣扎，可最后因为呼吸困难软在了Thor的怀里，他哪里见识过这个？等他反应过来自己已经跨坐在Thor长而笔直的双腿上不知廉耻地呻吟了两声了。

“你不能……”Loki在理智丢盔弃甲的时候推开了Thor，老天，他现在得有多狼狈，衣服都是残破的，像个女人一样被阿斯加德的王子亲吻着。

“你不是我的王妃吗？”Thor笑意盈盈地看他，手绕到Loki的身后解开了衣服上的蝴蝶结，对方正在思考这一问题的合理性的表情实在是太可爱了，Thor忍不住再亲了他一口，这果然引起了Loki的反对。

“那是我父王和你父王……的交易！听着。”Loki不顾自己身上已经乱作一团他总算挣开了Thor的手往后退了退，他知道自己不可能在力量上赢过这个阿斯加德的战神，Loki喘了口气准备用真情感化他，“Thor王子，你不觉得你的婚姻遭到这样的摆布你很愤怒吗？”

Thor饶有兴致地停下了动作，他的目光游移过Loki裸露的皮肤，半晌微笑：

“我觉得没什么不好的，至少你很好，我的……Loki公主。”

Fuck——Loki在心里低骂了一声，他从没想过他都这样说了还会失策，谁来告诉他现在应该怎么办，他的裙子都要被Thor那个色狼扯下来了！

对，裙子。Loki吓了一跳，如果Thor发现他是个男的，那他会不会死在阿斯加德？这的确算是欺君罔上，然而约顿海确实没有公主——就在Loki这样想着的时候，他丝毫没有注意到Thor的手已经顺着他的小腿摸了上来，Loki一个激灵，刚要起身，却不料床铺软绵绵得让他重新跌回了Thor的怀中，更尴尬的是——

他俩的男性性征正巧贴在了一起。

闪电宫里一片寂静。

 

Thor感觉到怀中人发颤的身体，他只是意外了一下马上就反应了过来，却不料Loki的反应相当大，他整个人近乎害怕地抬头望了Thor一眼，又因为Thor滚烫涨大的阴茎正贴在他的大腿内侧，他脸上又浮现了羞耻的红晕，本以为在知道他的身份以后Thor不会再胀大了，没想到对方……Loki咬牙切齿地想，他真是个变态。

“这就是你反抗的原因？”Thor的声音突然染上了一层低沉性感，他就他们现在的姿势俯身蹭了蹭Loki的耳廓，粗糙的舌苔扫过那漂亮的形状，年幼的Loki不可遏制地颤抖起来。

“走开，Thor……都怪你父王一定要个约顿公主，现在你看到了，我不是公主，走开……”Loki不明白自己为什么一扫之前心里头的阴霾，小巧的耳朵被Thor含在嘴里舔弄，他感到头晕目眩——老天，约顿海的Loki王子可从未受过这种待遇！

Thor伸手解开了Loki身上的衣衫扣子，Laufey还真懂得给Loki选衣服，这套虽然是女装，在Loki身上看起来却没什么异常，暗色的衣料衬得他的新娘肤色更加白皙。Thor在心里呻吟了一声，他快要忍不住了，但是Loki看起来是那么的小……他都快忘了他已经成年了的事实了。

“我可没说我要的是公主，Loki，我告诉我父王的原话是：我要Laufey年纪最小的孩子，那个带着阿斯加德血统的孩子。”

Loki惊讶地望向Thor的蓝眼睛里——他知道他？不可能，除了约顿王宫里的人，没有人认识他！他飞快地思索着他究竟在哪儿见过Thor，可却没有答案。而正在他苦思冥想之时，他的胸口被粗糙的指头揉弄着，乳头处传来酥麻的快感，Loki忍不住叫了起来。

“别……Thor，不要这样……”Loki咬着唇，他从没经历过这些，今天晚上Thor带来的一切都太让他震惊了，可当他的话音落地，Thor却舔上了另一边的乳头，他用牙齿碾磨着，胸口处传来温热的黏腻，Loki低声叫着，伸直的双腿抵御着这种侵蚀人理智的快感。

不一会儿Loki的胸膛已经是一片水光，肿胀的艳色硬挺着，Thor短短的胡渣戳得他有点痒，而它们同时带来触电一般的快感，让Loki弓起腰来，有些不知廉耻地将自己的乳头再往Thor的嘴里送。

“贪心鬼。”Thor善意地嘲笑了一句，手伸进了少年的裙子里，他私心没有褪下Loki的裙子，因为觉得那实在是美得摄人心魂，看来Loki还真是发掘了他骨子里不为人知的一面。Thor的手背碰到了Loki硬挺的阴茎，他把裙子半解开脱下Loki的内裤时那个家伙弹了出来，带着少年人的干净，挺立在不浓密的黑色毛发中，Thor低喘了一声摩挲上了前端，他尽可能慢地动作，可从未经历过性事的Loki仍因为这些发抖，他不知不觉摆动着腰肢配合着Thor的动作，到后来连压低声音都忘记了。

“你喜欢我这样做是吗？”Thor询问道，他想给Loki一个难忘的夜晚，极尽温柔地对他。Loki忘情地点头，顶端渗出浊液沾湿了Thor一手，他呜咽着喘息，Thor一边帮他手淫一边轻轻咬着他的乳头，折磨着他已知的Loki最敏感的位置。

Loki大口地喘息，脸上泛起了情欲的潮红。阴茎上的裂缝被粗糙的指腹摩挲着，他咿呀地叫了起来，Thor温暖宽厚的手是一剂毒药，他屈起小腿蹭着对方的腰，不知道自己究竟应该怎么做，或者说他已经失去了思考的力气，只能倚在Thor的身上低低地呻吟。

“哈……啊……慢点……”Loki呜咽着射了Thor满手，他仿佛从云端坠落，整个人像离开水的鱼一样躺在床上呼吸着，多而浓稠的精液沾湿了床单还有他的裙子，他头脑发空了几秒，反应过来后看到Thor盯着手掌上的白浊发愣，转而伸舌一舔——Loki的脸红极了，他看着那个英俊的男人性感地舔舐着自己的手指，而那上面都是他刚才……

Thor倒是不以为意，他没想到Loki生活自律至此，精液淡淡的并不腥咸，Loki比他想象的还要可爱。但这场性事并不是到此为止了。Thor分开Loki的臀瓣，那从未被人碰过的小穴暴露在了Thor的眼光下，明明Thor还没碰过他，那里就已经汁水泛滥，艳红的穴口一收一合，诱惑着Thor进入。

Loki闭着眼不敢看Thor的反应，从刚才Thor碰他的第一下开始他就发现了自己的下身湿润不堪，他是个男人，现在却比久经人事的妓女还浪荡，Thor会怎么想？

“看来关于你们约顿人的传说是真的。”Thor轻笑出声，他抬起Loki的腿细细密密地在内侧留下吻痕，他不急着进去，只是在Loki身体的每一寸游移，亲吻Loki平坦的小腹、匀称的手臂、圆润的脚趾、修长的腿、敏感的腰际。

阿斯加德与约顿海姆开战三年，Thor因此知道了不少关于约顿海姆的秘闻。传言里说这个种族的男人也可以孕育后代，而且情动之时后穴会自己分泌液体润滑，大概Loki也不知道这种秘事，何况以他在约顿海姆的地位恐怕也没人会主动告诉他。Thor叹了口气，亲吻Loki的膝盖，还好他已经把Loki要到了阿斯加德来。

Loki敏感的身体被Thor的唇舌撩拨得空虚，他咬着唇尽量不要发出呻吟，可那些声音或多或少还是被Thor听见了，Loki有些自暴自弃了，他受不了Thor这么温柔的对待，“进……进来……”他羞耻地把头转开，不敢看Thor的表情，小腿却缠上了Thor的腰，勾着他往自己的方向带，Loki在心里安慰着自己：就算要解除婚约也不是现在，现在是非常时期。

Loki抬起自己的屁股磨蹭着Thor的阴茎，求欢的模样让Thor重重地喘息，他湿热的入口贴着Thor硬挺的阴茎，Thor迅速解开裤子扶着下身慢慢挤进了Loki的身体。

“唔……轻点混蛋……”Loki沙哑着嗓子骂道，他没敢看Thor到底有多大，但从他的体格判断他的阴茎肯定也不小。他的后穴被粗壮的阴茎撑开到了极致，就着Thor俯下身来，Loki伸手环住了他的脖颈，在Thor的背上留下了一道道掐痕。火热的肠壁紧紧地咬着Thor，Loki呻吟着，心里叫嚣的欲望让他难得主动地凑过身去，把Thor的阴茎一寸寸地吃进了自己的体内。

“Loki慢点，我不想伤到你。”Thor还保留着一点理智，他掐着Loki的腰部，额上全是汗珠。

“不——”Loki任性地说，“你早就伤到我了，要一个王子乔装成公主来到你们阿斯加德——你——啊……”他吃得太急，而这场盛宴又早已超出了他的胃口所能承受的，Loki不服气地含着Thor的阴茎，企图他进到自己身体的更深处，没想到他一个用力，Thor顶到了他的敏感带，Loki感觉自己顿时瘫软了，一种奇妙的感觉从脚底爬升，他的尾椎骨一阵酥麻，只能躺在Thor的怀里喘息，脑袋一片空白。

Thor当然知道自己顶到了Loki哪里，他坏心眼地一次又一次撞击那儿，Loki的眼泪越来越多，一一被他霸道地吻去，从一开始的艰涩到现在的通畅，Thor被那紧致温热的小穴搞得理智全无，他露出了他本性中最凶悍的一面，掐着Loki雪白的臀部就是用力一顶，Loki哭叫起来，好像刚才那个喊着说要的人不是他一般。

“Loki，我的小王子。”Thor叹息着在他耳边低语，他扶起Loki的腰身，阴茎在Loki的起落中撞击着他的灵魂深处，Loki闭目流着泪，好像不能承受这么多快感了似的，整个人挂在Thor的身上，红肿的乳头被Thor舔吻着，这一切显得疯狂而又顺理成章，“三年前的冬天我在约顿海的王宫里见过你，阿斯加德和约顿谈判失败，而当时你好像什么都不知道，古灵精怪得和周围的所有人都不同……唔……我当时就像要了你，但是你太小了……还好阿斯加德打了胜仗，让我有了理由讨要你来到我的身边。”他向Loki解释着他的爱意。

Loki混沌的大脑慢慢理解着Thor所说的一切，他刚想要开口却被Thor的阴茎操得只剩下一句呻吟，往返几次以后Loki不高兴了，他现在知道他们之间Thor才是先付出真心的那个，他肆无忌惮地想要挣开Thor的桎梏好好说句话，没想到Thor却打了他的屁股一巴掌，那火辣的痛感化成快感让Loki带着哭腔叫了一声。

“啊……你……你慢点……混蛋。”

Thor好像也发现Loki会因为这种举动而分外敏感，他乐此不疲地控制力道打着Loki的屁股，那雪白的臀瓣上落着他的指印，Loki坐在Thor的腿上颤抖着，不知道是因为疼痛还是因为愉悦，还没过多久他就射精了，比上次稍微稀薄一些的液体打在了Thor的腹部上，Loki仰着头呼吸，他的喉咙都要哑了。

“你说。”Thor抵着Loki的额头，不要脸地在他耳边说着情话，“要是我射进去，你会不会怀孕？嗯，你的肚子里盛满我的东西，然后你跑也跑不掉了……”

Loki被Thor的话烫得哆嗦，他摇摇头，抗拒着这么小就为Thor孕育子女，他吻上Thor的嘴企图让那个性致越来越好的阿斯加德王子噤声，学着他的动作舔吻着他的牙齿舌头。

他们又换了姿势，Loki被按在了床边，Thor从后面进入他，这一晚上还很长，Loki似乎是预示到了自己的未来。他咬着被单，除了臀部还有知觉以外其他位置已经开始无力而麻木，Thor就这个姿势操得更深，Loki感觉自己的内脏都被他挤得搅成了一团，他难得低声下气地求Thor不要了，可即使刚释放过一次，对方也还是精神抖擞地继续干着他的屁股。

该死的阿斯加德人——

这是Loki在昏迷之前的唯一想法，他双膝发麻，在心里控诉着Thor的暴行。

 

但这场和亲——的确比Loki预想得要好上一些。

 

END


	11. Hacker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 财团CEO锤X黑客基

Hacker

 

 

（上）

 

当各大公司都进入了忙碌的年末总结时，就说明纽约的女人们又要开始蠢蠢欲动了。为圣诞节的狂欢购物蓄力，这可是件永远不会腻味的事。它出现在每年必做的十件事清单列表上，并多年如一日地保持着前几的地位。

Loki Laufeyson先生显然不是这种购物狂群体中的一员，他会出现在这种提前一星期就开始打折促销的大卖场不过是因为他发现家里的点心没了，这位有点懒惰的小职员才不得不慢吞吞、从家里不情愿地出门，他还特地穿了件有兜帽的衣服把自己遮得严严实实的，生怕纽约街头的冷风会把他吹倒似的。

Loki推了辆购物车停在零食区前，他打了个呵欠，一脸困倦的样子说明他昨天又度过了一个作息混乱的休息日，他修长而苍白得可以看见上头青筋的手扬起，不偏不倚地落在一堆布丁前——很难想象他这样的男人会如此钟情于甜食，但事实如此。

Loki一口气拿了好多布丁和巧克力，几乎要填满这个购物车的时候才想起今天他是一个人来，根本没人能帮他把这么多东西提回家。Loki低声咒骂了一句，只好把车篮里将近一半的东西放了回去。

然后他推着那辆车慢慢前进，看到收银台附近排起的长龙，无数的家庭妇女正扶着手边与他相似的购物车相互聊着最近市场上的物价，Loki忍不住在心里恶寒了一下。

他决定亲自出门购物绝对是一个错误。Loki看了看车篮里那些可爱的甜食，又不忍心舍弃它们，便认命地排在了一个中年妇女身后。如果不是家里真的空空如也，Loki发誓他一定会选择网购。

本来他还可以打电话叫他那交往了三年的男朋友买点东西在看他的时候顺路送过来，可不巧的是——他们吵架了。

在圣诞节前夕吵架，想来大概不是什么明智之举。

 

黑发绿眼的男人百无聊赖地转着脑袋看商场四周的环境，为了避免自己去注意那些妇女谈论的内容，Loki不得不迫使他的目光落在收银台上方悬挂的那个小型电视机上，那上面正在放今天的财经新闻，尽管Loki对此也没什么兴趣——或许这就是他在一个对外企业工作了那么多年还是个小职员的原因之一。

然而当Loki Laufeyson将目光停留在今日的财经播报上时，他就清楚他一定会看到某个人的身影，果不其然，主持人刚讲完美国最近的股市情况，在年末企业大盘点的环节就不可避免地提到了Odinson集团。

喔，这个该死的家族企业，Loki皱起了眉。

“众所周知，Odinson集团现任的董事长Odin先生不仅是个出色的企业家还是这些年活跃在社会上的慈善家……”

——去他的，这老家伙绝对是个吃人不吐骨头的资本家，所有的慈善投资都是为了公司的业绩！

Loki忍不住在心里反驳电视台的主持人，他狠狠瞪着电视机上那个和蔼的老人，恨不得在他身上挖两个血窟窿才好。他心里的小恶魔咆哮着“老Odin就是典型的嫌贫爱富、欺软怕硬的典型”！鉴于上周他们不愉快的一次相处经历，Loki很难说服自己不在这种时候情绪化。

“……然而近几年Odinson集团的权力大部分已经转到了现任CEO Thor Odinson——也就是Odin的长子手中，这位毕业于哈佛商学院的年轻人显然继承了他父辈的优良传统，看这张照片，哇哦，不仅聪明，还长得很英俊不是吗？”

——完全不是。

Loki又在心里否定了一次，就如他以前多次跟Thor相处时嘲笑他那样。哈佛商学院的入学审核人明显是脑子被巨轮碾过才会收Thor Odinson当学生，Loki觉得那个金发傻大个除了长得好以外根本没有任何优点，甚至不敢反抗自己的父亲。

 

对，没错。

Loki深吸了一口气，他的脑海中闪过上星期他跟他交往多年的男友在咖啡厅约会时被男友父亲撞见的尴尬场景。平时爱笑的Thor一下子僵住了脸，看到自己的父亲突然推开包厢的门走进来，他本来要去摸Loki脸的手顿时停在了半空中。三个人里最处变不惊的人是Loki，他喝了口杯子里的红茶，露出了个嘲讽的微笑。

然后那个电视上永远和蔼的老人发了脾气，怒气冲冲地问了他男友好多关于他的问题，从始至终Loki都冷眼瞧着Thor心急，他不懂有什么好紧张的，又不是他们正在上床被抓了个正着，这里是21世纪的美国，除了Thor的身份特别了点以外，他们根本就是一对普通的同性情侣。

但显然Odin不这么认为，他冲Loki放了几句狠话，被Loki无礼的回答气得血压上升，不顾自己儿子还不知所措就摔门离开。Loki觉得他打赢了这第一场仗，至少他保护了他的尊严，可他只得到了Thor的质问。

他的男友怪他不尊重长辈。

Loki牙根发冷，把整杯红茶摔在了地上，“我没受过尊重父母的教育，Odinson先生，我想就如你父亲说的，我们不合适。”在遇到Thor之前他一直是一个人生活，他的世界就是他最大， Thor并非不了解他的本性，现在却气极了来苛求他，这让Loki不能不恼怒。

于是他当即离开，把Thor拖入了手机黑名单，三天后冷静了些又把他调了出来，发现手机信箱里都是他发过来的道歉短信。

 

 

因为在商场里那么不愉快的一次回想，事后Loki提着那一袋布丁回去吃了好几个都没有压下心里升腾起来的那股怒气，而且他这次把细节记得更清楚，包括Odin脸上的抽搐和Thor惊慌的神色，这让他越想越觉得不对劲，越想越生气——Loki一到家就毫不犹豫地把购物袋扔在了沙发上闪身进了书房。

他的电脑永远都处于待机状态。Loki的手指就像是钢琴家在演奏一般在键盘上快速移动，眼睛没有落在键盘上而是紧盯着电脑屏幕，他迅速找到了Odinson集团的官网，然后打开了自己桌面上的一个软件，输入了一串代码。

在简短的五分钟后，Loki又一次刷新了Odinson集团的网站。

很好，它显示为白页，已经处于维护状态了。

Loki翘起了嘴角，相信这个小难题会让Odinson集团的计算机达人们费上个一两天才能修护好网站，少了这么两天的点击量，对于这么大的、做网上销售的企业而言，应该会损失不少吧？

年末了，谁都不想自己的财务报表难看。

不过既然Odin不给他好脸色看，Loki——这个纽约最强的黑客，又何必给Odin好脸色看呢？

 

（中）

 

Odinson集团基本上每年到了12月全公司的员工都要经常性地加班，没有人希望在这种繁忙的时刻公司还会出别的乱子来增加他们的工作量，可不巧的是，他们在今年年末遇上了网络危机。

最开始两天公司的主页被黑了，没人知道是怎么回事，排除了一切竞争对手恶作剧的可能，技术部的人员一边骂着一边努力处理网站上的病毒，等他们终于使网页正常运转时，财务部那边又传来了财务信息系统被入侵了的坏消息，与此同时人力资源部的人员信息也被窃取，技术部的人都要疯了，可更要命的是他们根本查不到作乱的IP地址是什么。

这几个接连而来的问题让12月的董事会气氛一片阴暗，Thor眼睑下乌青一片，明显是多日未眠，这样恶意的事可不是闹着玩的，但是他想来想去会在这个时候做这种事情，而且还把事情做得如此漂亮干净的人在他认识的范围里只有一个——他的男友Loki。

Thor和Loki交往了三年，不多不少，但足以让他了解Loki是个什么样的人，现在想想一星期前他一时气昏头冲Loki发了火简直是再错误不过，Loki并不是像他表面看上去那样大方，相反的他是个锱铢必报的人，而且他的怒火一般很难平息。就如现在这火气无声无息地爆发，打得Thor猝不及防，如果只把Loki当做是个普通公司的普通员工那你就大错特错了，Thor的男友绝对是个天才，并且是黑客圈中知名的邪神。

所以他轻易入侵了Odinson集团的防火墙，就像是为了要给Odin一个下马威似的——只因当日Thor的父亲强调了他们之间的身份差异，而在Loki心里，指不定是Thor配不上他这位黑客先生呢。

总之为了这事Thor已经不知道打了多少电话去道歉，尽管他知道是Loki干的，但是他总不能对自己的员工说：“没事，这是我们家庭内部的矛盾，大家不要介意。”这样别人会怎么看他？他说出来Odin又会怎么想Loki？Thor磨磨牙，觉得自己的男友再一次给他出了个难题，最要命的是Loki根本不接电话，不论多少次，Thor都只会听到电话那头传来忙音。

Thor也去了Loki家敲了好多次门——Loki在他们吵架的第二天就把以前Thor有钥匙的那把锁换掉了，看来这次Loki是真的下定决心不理他了，每次屋子里都好像空无一人一般。

Thor在心里苦笑，他可不想一个人过不久后的圣诞节呀。

 

“我不认为是Stark集团做的，他和我们一向是合作……Thor，Thor！”Odin老态龙钟般的声音在前方响起，他皱着眉看在对面愣神的大儿子，董事会还在进行，他怎么敢这样走神？

Thor听到父亲的叫唤赶忙回神，他瞧见满屋子的目光，忍不住叹了口气，站起身来，“今天的董事会暂时到此结束，各位，我有事要单独跟董事长说，你们先出去。”他一向亲和，很少这样直接赶人，纵然是年纪比他大的董事们也明白事态的严重，赶忙收拾了自己的东西就离开了会议室。

Odin黑着脸看他，不发一言，他希望Thor能给他一个好解释，不然这样赶走董事是非常失礼的，今天的会议开始了还没十分钟呢。

Thor也没打算恭敬地走到Odin身前去解释他的所作所为，夹在男友和父亲之间他最近真的快累死了，父亲在一个星期里给他安排了五个女伴，他要是不知道父亲的心思他也别在商界混了。

“父亲，公司根本没有竞争对手在搞鬼。”Thor揉着太阳穴，嗓音里包含着一股疲惫，“是Loki干的，父亲，我之前没有告诉你，Loki的本职……不是什么外贸公司的小职员，他是个……网络技术人员，俗称……黑客。”

Odin瞪大了眼睛看着Thor，他的声线都有一丝颤抖，“这是那个无礼的青年做的？”

“是。”Thor点点头，“我觉得是，所以，我准备去安抚他了，否则我们公司刊登出去的年末财务报表一定也会被他修改。父亲，我想你不希望社会上的人认为我们公司今年的经营结果是亏损吧？”

 

 

公司的事情非常顺利地解决了，Odin没有理由再阻止自己儿子去找那个黑客情人，毕竟他的确不想看到公司在年末再出什么意外，Thor秘密和Odin谈话后便终止了继续在维护公司服务器人员的工作，他难得提早下班，开着车到了Loki家附近。

Loki家里亮着灯，Thor心情很愉快，这说明Loki在家。

街上的松树上挂着彩灯，一闪一闪的，远处飘来了熟悉的圣诞旋律，Thor猛然打开手机查看日历发现今晚已经到了平安夜，他赶忙从车上下来，看到周围有好多孩子一蹦一跳地戴着圣诞帽往回家的方向走。Thor的心一下子柔软了许多，他不自觉勾起嘴角，朝Loki的家走去。

他发觉自己身上还穿着西装，和今日的气氛格格不入，Thor爬楼梯爬到一半时想起自己什么礼物都没有带，而往年的这个时候他总是会给Loki准备一份特别而精致的礼物，Thor觉得自己不能空手而去，否则Loki永远都不能消气了。

Thor折回了车上，他有一个好习惯，每次去世界各地出差的时候他看到什么想送给Loki的东西都会顺手买下然后放在他的车上，在对方不经意时送出，往往能收获不错的回应。他记得上次他去瑞士的时候买了一对银戒，一直在等一个合适的时机让他把指环套上Loki的无名指，而现在机会来了。

 

Thor在Loki家门口不依不挠地敲了很久的门。

“Loki？！我知道你在里面，开个门，我们谈谈！你不能让我一个人过平安夜，亲爱的！”Thor最后甚至用上了威胁的手段，“Loki，你再不开门我就用暴力手段砸门了，我知道你不喜欢这个的！一——二——”

Thor撞了撞门，在门纹丝不动的状态下他狠狠转动着手把解气，然而他一个大力，门居然在此刻意外地开了，Thor一下子跌入了Loki家。

操，他根本就没锁门！

 

（下）

 

在平安夜感冒说明了Loki近来运气不怎么样。在熬夜了几天与Odinson集团那群技术人员对抗后Loki不得不承认他的身体素质没有几年前那样好了，第二天他的头昏昏沉沉，发现自己发烧的时候他甚至花了三秒才反应过来，急忙拿出了家里常备的退烧药——那是Thor以前带来的。吃药后他睡了一天一夜，睡眠充足后烧才勉强退了，但是他也因此演变成了感冒。

平时Loki是个锐利、反应敏捷的人，但是病中的他会变得有些迷糊，而且经常忘事。

比如进门忘记锁门，这样看似不可能发生在Loki Laufeyson先生身上的事的的确确在平安夜这晚发生了。

所以当他迷迷糊糊地从沙发上听见大门打开的一瞬间醒来，他便看到了Thor担忧的脸庞，而他还没有反应过来这里究竟发生了什么。Loki歪着脑袋看进来的Thor，而对方今天大脑明显占优势，Thor立刻伸出手来摸了摸Loki的脸颊——体温比平时要高，说明他的男友病了。

Thor二话不说把Loki抱了起来就往卧室里走，忽略了他们还在争执阶段——当然他很细心地锁了门，不像某个病人这样丢三落四。

结果在这个时候Loki反应了过来。

“Thor？！”Loki挣扎着就要从对方的怀抱里下来，“你凭什么进我的房间，我们还在冷战，你给我滚出去，Odinson先生这里不欢迎你！No——”他尖叫着被Thor扔到了床上，刚要骂人又被一床铺天盖地而来的被子包裹得严严实实。

“Thor Odinson！”Loki的声线都尖锐了许多，他扯下头上的被子，翠绿的眼睛瞪着Thor。

Thor被他闹得心烦，他可是个多日未眠的人，耐心并不太好，看在Loki生病了的份上他才忍住不像惩罚小孩子那样打他屁股了，“你安静点，你没有权利让你的男朋友一个人过平安夜，Loki Laufeyson先生，尽管你不投入你户外的外贸工作，但是好歹你要了解点正常的人情。”

“哪条法律规定男友要陪男友过情人节的？！”Loki反唇相讥道，这时候他可看起来一点都不像个病人了，“喔我忘了，哈佛商学院的学生！Odinson先生当年的经济法课修得大概也不错！但是我不认为这事跟经济法有关！唔——”他话还没说完，嘴里就被Thor粗暴地塞进了几颗药片，干涩的药物滑过他的喉腔差点没把他呛死，Loki急忙接过Thor递来的水杯猛灌了几口。

“你这是谋杀！”Loki因为这不舒服的喂药方式眼睛里蒙上了一层生理泪水，他一边咳嗽着一边伸出腿去重踹了Thor一脚。

Thor抓住Loki不老实的腿无奈地警告道：“Loki！讲点道理，你不能因为你是个病人就胡搅蛮缠。”

“我胡搅蛮缠？”Loki冷笑，“你父亲才胡搅蛮缠！喔，我戳到你痛处了是不是？你能拿我怎么样呢？像以前你解决问题那样狠狠地吻我、撕碎我？行呀，你不怕感冒的话。”

Loki的冷嘲热讽一向最能激起Thor的兽欲，他狠狠地盯着眼前这个男人觉得口袋里的银戒都硌得他生疼，他二话不说就吻了下去，就像是要印证Loki刚才那番话一般，他狠狠舔过Loki温暖的口腔，迟钝的舌头来不及躲闪被Thor轻咬并且纠缠了个遍，Loki呜咽着被压制在了床上，本来因为感冒而鼻塞，现在进行这样的吻便更是呼吸困难，他难受地踢Thor的腰，然而肺腔里的空气差不多被掏空让他的动作极端无力。

“Loki，我今天来不是为了吵架。”Thor松开Loki的时候温柔地舔了舔他的唇瓣，他是世界上最好的情人，此时当然不例外，“上周的事是我的错，我不应该向你发火，但是你怎么能那么久不接我电话、不回我简讯呢？公司的事是你做的吧？我都跟父亲说了，他也没生气，而且好像也默许了我们的关系了。”

“是因为他心有忌惮？”Loki冷哼一声，宽大的睡衣在接吻的时候被解开了不少，胸膛因为刚才的动作而一起一伏，他刚发现自己还穿错了衣服，这是Thor的睡衣，“看来当黑客挺有面子的，至少比小职员好，不是吗？”

Thor无视了Loki的嘲讽，这次Loki说的没错，Odin不希望他的对象是个一无是处的平凡人，而Loki是个黑客在Odin眼中或许是有利用价值的，然而这事在Thor眼中全然不是——他只是Loki，他们认识的时候他的身份就只是小职员，至今Thor也停留于这样的认知。

Thor还压制着Loki，他忽然想起了那枚口袋中的银戒，他掏出了那份圣诞礼物，牵起有些迟钝的Loki的手，缓缓把戒指推进、套牢无名指。

“平安夜快乐。”Thor蹭了蹭Loki的鼻梁，又一次落下了一个吻，这次Loki没有多大反抗，或许是因为他还沉浸在“Thor送了礼物给我”这件事中吧，而Thor呢？他毫不介意感冒会传染这种问题，他在Loki反应过来之前把对方剥了个干净，比以往稍红润的肌肤更贴合Thor手掌心的温度。

 

“喂我还是病人。嗯……啊……”Loki扭了扭身体，在Thor操进来的时候不满地抗议，但这抗议明显不具有什么实质性效果，他额前出了一层汗，身体被最大限度地打开迎接Thor的进入。

Thor牵起他的手，细密的吻落在那个戒指的周围，他不断动着腰，被Loki内里的高温层层叠叠地包围着Thor仰起头低沉地喘了口气，他把Loki的身体打开到最大，一深一浅地撞上Loki的敏感点。

Loki觉得整个身体都陷入了高热，他几乎要失去意识与理智，整个人就像是一滩水一样软在了床上，只有下身Thor抬起来的部分尚有知觉，翠绿的眼睛里都是水雾，Loki低沉地喘息，头脑昏沉地在想是不是又发烧了，Thor为什么那么烫，不对，Thor一年四季都那么热。他微张着嘴泄露了好多呻吟，汗湿的黑发贴在额上，Thor金色的耻毛刺在他臀部上的感觉特别清晰，还有那沉重的囊袋拍击的声音，Loki忽然觉得自己的房间好小，小到这些声音都被无数倍地放大，他思考着是否要换间房子，却又突然到来的高潮打断。

Loki哭了出来，为这混乱的思绪。

“为什么哭了？”Thor稍显讶异地把Loki抱起来，他微微抬高Loki的身体不断往上冲刺着，Loki伸出红艳的舌来舔他的嘴角与他接吻，他从Loki的唇吻到那两颗红肿的乳头，觉得今晚的Loki特别不同。

“病人，我是病人，病人有哭的权利。”Loki修长的腿夹着Thor的腰，他的目光落在了那个银戒上，戒指的含义他当然清楚，所以才更加触动，“以后每年我都要黑你公司的主页——唔啊……你父亲真可恶，我要修改他网上的个人履历——”

Thor哭笑不得，只能亲吻Loki的肩头来抚慰他的男友，病人嘛，不理智是可以原谅的，然而小小的报复——比如说故意避开Loki的敏感点，他还是可以做到的。

“Thor，你重点，Odinson先生……”Loki喘息着呻吟要求着更多，借坐在Thor的身上的姿势Loki自己动了起来，到最后甚至他把Thor压在了床上贪得无厌地要着。

“我爱你，我爱你……”Thor掐着Loki的腰部，直至上面泛着浅浅的青紫，他不断地耸动着身体，Loki的呻吟声越来越大也越来越尖锐，他白皙的身体布满了红晕和吻痕，Thor看得眼睛发红，感觉到下面那张小嘴一收一合地吸着他的阴茎，他没忍住，一下子全部射在了Loki的身体里。

长时间的射精烫到了Loki，他发出了短促的哭音，然后就倒下来趴伏在了Thor身上，他喘着气，但还是努力别过脸去看Thor的眼睛，蔚蓝色如宝石明亮，他非常喜欢。

“平安夜快乐。”Loki勾了勾嘴角，“我想……你可以告诉你父亲，他想要你们公司的网络系统正常运转……把你卖给我，我就让它恢复正常，你们生意人总谈交易，你觉得这桩买卖怎么样呢？”

Thor失笑，但是他还是温和地回答：“我想这不能再好了。平安夜快乐……哦不，我想是，圣诞节快乐。”

他们最后交换了一个算是和解的吻，然后Thor将Loki抱起来走向了浴室。

 

到最后总算没有自己一个人度过年末的最后一个节日。

Thor Odinson先生在那天睡着前搂紧了自己的恋人甜蜜地想着。

 

END


	12. The doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑心医生基X警察锤

The doctor

 

 

<<< 

 

那是Thor第三次踏入那家开在威廉尾巷的诊所。

 

诊所不太起眼，但相对于它周边布满涂鸦的店铺，这个格外干净简单的大门也足够特别。Thor第一次到这来的时候是和好友Fandral一路，他走在前，在一种诡异的安静中推门而入，门口摆放着几株花草，Thor只认得里面有盆长势喜人的仙人掌，其余植物名字一概不知，主人饶有兴致地在左边的墙上挂了几幅油画，与另一边的医用器具形成了鲜明的对比。他转过医用屏风，陪发烧的好友落座在主治医师面前，Thor随意扯了把椅子坐在一旁，他动作突兀，一时间发出了声响，那刚送走一个病人的医生忍不住抬起眼来看他，一双绿眼明明暗暗，深邃如夜，叫人猜不出情绪。而Thor没意识到自己做得不对，同时他的眼光还在这家诊所的装潢上流转，也更没有注意到旁人的视线。

Thor不常出入医疗场所，但这并不意味着他不熟悉这些地方，这是他头一次看到这么精致的——诊所。由于是私人创设，Thor从头到尾都没有见到除了主治医师以外还穿着白大褂的人，诊断室里的东西一目了然，一个药柜，一个书柜，一张桌子，还有坐在桌子后面那个脸几乎都被白口罩遮住了的医生。Thor的警察直觉告诉他，这儿和别的诊所都不同，所以在Fandral领了处方后Thor格外留心了一下药价与药名，发现都是普通的发烧常用药，价钱也和市价无差，但直到医生亲手把药包交到他们手上时，Thor的心里都还是觉得古怪非常。

然而陪人看病不过是Thor忙碌生活里的一个小插曲，此后一周Thor苦于在各个案发现场奔走，早已忘了他曾经对一个诊所的医师产生过怀疑心理，就连Fandral打电话要求他去威廉尾巷取回他遗落下的手表时，Thor都没想起那究竟是什么地方。直到他又一次站在那位医师面前，他才从尘封的记忆里把见过一次的人回想起。

而这次Thor想他不会再忘掉这个男人了。

 

Thor入门时，对方正在洗手。略长的衣袖被整齐地挽起，露出一段光洁结实的小臂，他听到开门的动静转头看向Thor所在的方向，外头照射进来的光线让Thor足以看清他的脸庞。那不是一张十分帅气英俊的面孔，但很有味道，Thor心想，至少是他喜欢的那一型。瘦削的下巴，修长的眉，乌色的发，红润的唇，高挑的身材，Thor最喜欢的是他的眼睛，翠绿得像一汪湖水，径直迎上了自己的目光，轻挑得、高傲得。不知道是他的错觉还是出自别的什么理由，竟平白添了几分勾人的意味，Thor深吸了一口气，努力在自己勃起之前收回了在这个陌生人身上停留过久了的视线。

“我来取我朋友落下的一块手表，他上星期来看过病，是发烧。”Thor简单阐述了一下自己的来意，他回想了一下上次的经历，发现从头到尾他都没听过这个医生的声音，他在取出听筒、量过体温后甚至还没过问Fandral的临床症状就开了药，这很不好，因为因此Thor便无法想象出他在床上高潮时会发出怎样动人的呻吟。

这样大胆的念头在Thor的脑中只出现了一瞬，他是个正直的警察，很快就认识到自己刚才犯了个道德错误，而且他甚至在不知道对方姓名的情况下就已经开始意淫他们的一夜情，Thor涨红了脸，以至于在医生递过表来的一瞬间连道歉都没说，拿了就转身离开。

莽撞得像个未成年人，还是个脑子里充斥着桃色幻想的未成年人。

 

他们的重逢并没有时隔太久，Thor记住了那个有着一张好皮相的医生，他经常在工作的时候想起这个男人，他把这归结于工作压力太大，却无法阻止自己一再幻想那个不知名的医生跪在自己身下，用他那条柔软艳红的舌头舔舐着自己的下体的模样，或许他会全部含进去，用紧致温暖的口腔给自己一个高潮，或者Thor的精液会溅上他那张干净的脸庞，打湿他额边的黑发，他甚至还会眼角带泪着要求更多。

似乎是为了成全自己，常年不生病的Thor得了感冒。

如果是以往，Thor根本不会上医院，他会吃点感冒药，然后过几天等病自己好起来。而这一次，他在周五下班后开了车，鬼使神差地往威廉尾巷一转，把车停在了诊所门口。

里面还亮着灯，医生还没有下班。Thor悻悻地推开门，老练地走到了诊断室门口敲了敲门，然后走了进去。

医生仍然坐在工作椅上，拿着本书翻阅着。这回Thor看得仔细，桌上有一张属于他的工作牌，上面写着“Loki Laufeyson”的字样，Thor总算知道了名字，他坐到了Loki对面，摆出了一个使自己尽可能看起来能自然点的姿势说道：“我得了感冒，已经持续了三天，有点咳嗽，鼻塞。”

“喔，那都是正常现象。”

Loki的声音低沉，和他的眼睛一样勾人，Thor几乎是一听见他开口就要硬了，一个个普通的音节从他的喉中流过，像在念诗一般，Thor庆幸他与Loki之间还隔着一张桌子，不至于让他看见自己的狼狈。

之后与Fandral看病那日的情况相似，Loki没有多做什么检测就开始写药单，他写完了以后站起身来，走到药柜旁把药拿齐，然后连同药单一起递到了Thor面前。

“先生，你可以付款了。”Loki居高临下，很容易发现了Thor腿间的不对劲，他勾了勾唇，看着那个金发蓝眸的健壮男性接过药单、迅速浏览后眸子倏然放大的可笑模样。

“一千美元，你这是敲诈。”

 

<<< 

 

Thor早知道这个诊所古怪，但他还是进来了，威廉尾巷，这个在他认知里面就根本不是什么良民会待的地方，他一再忘记了这个事情，现在好了，他遇上了黑心医生，而且能否反抗尚未可知。Laufeyson医生在听到他的诧异后便古怪地笑了一声，走到门边去把门反锁，然后从器皿中拿起一把锋利的手术刀走向了Thor。

“Mr.Odinson，看了病不给钱就想走么？”Loki的声音还是跟之前那样低沉性感，一字一句都像在麻痹Thor的神经一般，他修长的手指挟着那把刀，就像拿着一束玫瑰一般。

听到Loki这么说的一瞬间Thor反而是放松了下来，他知道Loki如果要敲诈，不会用这么愚蠢的方法，正常人为了活命都会暂时付钱，然而出去后一旦报警，遭殃的就是Loki本人，Thor很好奇，Loki这样做到底是为什么。紧张的情绪一旦卸下，Thor便恢复了平常爽朗的模样，他面向Loki坐好，脸上挂起一个微笑，而这样的表情反倒让拿着刀的人捉摸不透了，Loki止住了脚步，俯身把手术刀贴上了Thor的脖颈，却避开了要害部位。

“我没那么多现金，医生。”Thor第一次和他的性幻想对象离得这么近，若不是他现在脖子上架着一把刀，他可能会想要尝尝Loki嘴唇的味道。

“那我们换个方式偿还？”Loki以协商的口吻说道，勒令Thor站起身，跟着他走到了二楼，Loki收回了手术刀，推开了一扇房门。

Thor被里头的灯光亮得一下子睁不开眼，与此同时他手臂上的肌肉一痛，有什么扎了进来！他一瞬慌乱，A市这段时间人被迷晕后割器官的很多，难道Loki也要这样对他？Thor毛骨悚然，他虽然很想上了这个危险迷人的医生，却一点都不想因此赔了性命。

药物很快产生了作用，Thor在慌乱中感觉自己全身都酸软无力，几乎要跌倒的时候被站在门边的Loki一扶，拉扯进了房间里。

Thor此刻浑身能动的只有脸部肌肉，他眼睁睁地看着Loki把他扶上床，以一种打量的目光在他身上扫视了一圈。

“你想要我身上的器官？”Thor舔了舔干涩的唇发问，他靠着墙坐着，腿弯以下的部位无力地垂在了半空中，Loki不知何时脱掉了他的白大褂，里面是一套简单的休闲装。

Loki的眼神里闪过一丝诧异，他支着下颌，久而微笑道：“你可以这么理解。”从他第一次见到这个陪好友来看病的男人时Loki就已经偷偷调查了关于Thor的一切，一个警察，一个天生的运动家，漂亮的五官，健硕的肌肉，连想都不用想就可以知道他一定有一根粗壮的阴茎，Loki舔了舔唇，他没想过Thor还会再次出现在他的面前，他一点都不想失去这个可以享受一场完美的性爱的机会。

“肾？肺？还是别的什么？”Thor苦笑着看向Loki，这房间里什么仪器都有，他真的是担心自己的生命安全了。

Loki知道Thor理解错了他的意思，他虽然是个黑心医生，但是还没到要靠人体器官卖钱来维持生活的地步，何况他一点都不想Thor缺少了什么，可以的话，他还想发展成为固定的炮友关系呢。

于是在Thor的惊愕之中，Loki解开了自己身上衬衫的第一颗扣子，他不去注意Thor的目光，然后是第二颗扣子，第三颗，第四颗……他慢悠悠地把整件衬衫除下丢在了地上，四周很安静，所以他确定自己听到了Thor的咽口水声，男人的目光像野兽一样钉在他的身上，Loki享受这个，他微笑，然后把自己的裤子一起脱了下来。

当他赤裸着爬上床勾住Thor的脖颈时，他舔了舔Thor的耳垂说：“我最想要你的阴茎……可是我知道你太厉害了，所以我给你打了点麻药，放心，那不影响你的勃起。我觉得我来操控全局会给我们俩一个更完美的回忆。”

 

<<< 

 

Loki是个骚货。

Thor深吸了一口气却无法赶走自己脑子里的这个念头，他从刚开始目光就再也无法从这个男人身上移开了，Loki像条蛇一般缠绕着他，捧着他的脸请求他的亲吻，然后倚在他的怀里磨蹭，那具瘦削白嫩的身躯与Thor想象的几乎一样，很容易就让他的欲望抬了头，戳着裤子以及坐在他腿上的Loki，提醒着Loki加快动作。

Thor觉得自己如果现在能动，一定要把Loki操哭才能止住他现在的怒火，他从来不知道医生也会浪荡至此，Loki没有解开他的衣服，却把自己剥了个干净，他的乳头因为之前亲吻时与Thor衣服的摩擦已经硬了起来，可他还把自己两根修长的手指送进嘴里舔得湿淋淋然后碾弄起自己的乳尖来。

“啊……嗯……”Loki虽然极力在压制自己的呻吟声，却还是在呼吸的时候漏了出来，他鼻翼微动，用了点力揉捏着乳头，照顾完一边后又以同样的方式对待上了另一边，他兴奋地弓着腰，蜷缩在Thor两侧的脚趾都舒服地伸展开来。

“Loki。”Thor唤着他的名字，“你想着我干你有多久了？是不是从我第一次陪着Fandral进这个诊所开始你就想要我操你，用我的阴茎操得你说不出话，只能呜咽流泪？”他皱起眉，阴鸷地看着Loki把乳头搞得硬挺，然后手指向下，避开了他已经硬了的下体，按压上了会阴和微张的穴口。

“你真聪明Thor，可是现在是我在干你。”Loki邪笑，他并不介意在Thor面前自慰，反正等会他会被Thor操得疼痛而又舒爽，现在把自己准备得好一些并没有什么不好。

饥饿了很久的小穴在被手指进入的一瞬间就收紧了，Loki基本上是双腿大张着面向Thor，他抠挖着自己的小穴，把那地方折磨得红肿，对自己一点都不留情面，因为职业原因，Loki很清楚自己的敏感点究竟在哪，他在戳上那一点的时候呜咽起来，咬着牙让自己不要在一开始就叫的那么像一个婊子，尽管可能在Thor心里他已经留下了这么个印象。

Thor的眸色越发地暗了起来，Loki喉头里传来断断续续的呻吟，他刻意在压制那些声音的流窜，这令Thor很不高兴，Thor看着那艳红的小穴只有细长的两根手指贯穿忍不住同情起来，Loki白而直的双腿因为快感而不断在颤抖，而他不知是已经意识模糊还是如何，另一只手又抚弄起他自己的身体起来，他全身都已经泛着淡淡的红，这样的画面在Thor看来是该死的可耻该死的香艳，Loki在为他准备着自己，这样的想法逼得Thor眼睛发红，可他现在的状况却令他无法拉开Loki的双腿狠狠地进入这个平日寡言少语、高傲的医生。

“Thor，Thor……”Loki低声叫起了Thor的名字，他被从前列腺传来的快感折磨得大脑空白，只能一遍又一遍地重复着同一个单词，小穴很饿，光是两根手指根本满足不了它，Loki又塞进了一根手指，模仿着性交的动作抽插了一会儿后低叫着射了出来，浓而多的液体沾湿了Thor的衣服和他的下腹，Loki喘着气趴在了Thor的胸前，他小腿痉挛着，全身都脱力了一般。

伏在他胸前的男人大概在一分钟后恢复了之前的模样，Thor打量着Loki，他的小腹被精液弄得一塌糊涂，白浊的液体已经显出了干涸的形态，而那刚释放过一次的艳红的阴茎却没有要低头的意思，颤巍巍地在毛发中硬挺着，好像在求着Thor抚弄它一般，而那因为扩张而松软的小穴随着Loki的呼吸一放一收，刺激着Thor的神经。

Loki将手指抽出的一瞬间穴口发出了啵的一声，他看向Thor的眼神里多了几分渴望，他伸出艳红的舌将手指上的体液一一舔干净，然后颤抖着手解开了Thor的裤头，他深呼了一口气，俯下身去含住了Thor那又大又热的阴茎，用舌头描绘着上头的青筋，从顶端开始到根部，一一照料过那些沟壑褶皱，金色的耻毛蹭上他的脸颊时他才止住了舔舐的动作，Thor在上方喘息着，以为Loki要把他舔到射的时候Loki却退了出来，Thor看着他跪在两边的腿稍稍伸直，屈起上身扶住了Thor的阴茎，然后撑开自己的穴口慢慢坐下来。

进入的过程无疑是缓慢而令人窒息的，Thor没有眨眼，看着自己硬的发疼的地方被Loki鲜红的肉穴渐渐吞入，紧致的穴口，温热的内壁，无一不让Thor呼出来的气越来越烫，Loki似乎察觉到了这一点，他支撑不住的时候一声呻吟，然后就那样坐了下去，Thor直接撞上了他的敏感带，Loki尖叫了一声，抓在Thor背上的手收紧，划出了几道红痕。

“你比我想的要大，Mr.Odinson……”Loki在适应了Thor的尺寸后平稳了自己的语气缓缓说道，他的声音里透着一股浓浓的情欲，低沉而又性感，他勾起嘴角笑了一下，环住Thor的脖子就开始上下耸动身子。

Thor死死盯着他们相连的位置，Loki白嫩的屁股正在被他紫红色的阴茎贯穿着，这样的画面多少都些杀伤力，Thor想开口说话，却发现喉咙一片干涩，他好不容易分泌了点唾液，才得以继续，“你调查过我，不然你不会知道我姓什么，我可没在处方单上写这个。”他没有一点生气的样子，Loki像第一次尝试骑乘位一样变幻着角度缓慢地研磨他体内最敏感的那一点，好像把Thor的性器当成一根没有生命的按摩棒一般，而他餍足的模样就像个孩子，叫人怎么样都生气不起来。

Loki的肉穴紧致而又温暖，Thor被那儿包裹着，Loki每一次无意识的收缩都咬得他头皮发麻，那快感就像电流从尾椎爬到头壳，Loki总算用他人的阴茎操到自己的敏感带时低声一叫把头埋进了Thor的肩窝里，他颤抖着身子，又重复了一次刚才的动作，又烫又硬的龟头摩挲上的感觉果然与手指不同，Loki舔舔唇，颤抖着身子继续着在Thor身上划着圈的动作。

“嗯……我调查过你，你是个警察，单身，不反对同性恋，没有性病。”Loki低笑着吻上Thor的胡渣，他一点都不介意给Thor分享更多他所知道的。

“那你知不知道你现在的行为足以让我逮捕你。”Thor粗着嗓子说，他态度不好，好像这场性爱里他不是受益者一般。

Loki像受惊了的小兽一样惊叫了一声，双腿缠绕上Thor的腰部，他在难得维持理智的过程中回答：“什么罪名？Thor警官强奸了Loki医生？我会保留你将留在我体内的精液做罪证的。”他抬头看Thor，对方却一点都不恼怒。

“是吗？”

Loki几乎是一瞬间被压倒在了床上，他被这局势的颠倒弄得发蒙，他明明给Thor注射了一小时的剂量，哦，他看到了墙壁上的钟表，已经一小时了，Loki对上Thor幽蓝的眼眸，他的阴茎还埋在他体内，而他们却好像要打一架似的，Loki缩了缩穴口，讨好地看了Thor一眼。

然而这并没能换来Thor温柔的对待，他在察觉到自己能活动之后就一直在小心翼翼地躲开Loki的眼睛，生怕对方发现自己已经恢复，他的手臂几近发麻，需要几个大活动来舒缓一下，于是他拉开了Loki的腿，直接压在了Loki的胸前，用不善的语气命令道：“自己抱着。”Loki似乎是担心Thor的怒气更胜一筹，难得乖顺地照做。

“啊——”Thor的进攻是凶猛而激烈的，Loki被他那一下子进入一下子抽出的动作弄得呻吟出声，他抱着自己的动作几乎要不稳，他的头被这弄得向后仰去，眼角被逼出生理泪水，咬着唇看向那粗壮的阴茎又一次撞回自己体内。

“我就是怕你这种情况……嗯……疯子，Thor Odinson你这头蛮牛。”Loki谩骂着，却在Thor顶上肩来的同时把自己的腿靠了上去，其实在经历了刚才费体力的骑乘式后，他现在简直舒服得直哼哼，Thor就像是最有力量的某种东西，精确地操上他最敏感的那一点，止住他身体里流窜着的酸和痒，让那小穴为了他的一举一动而收缩着。

Loki还在骂着什么，Thor听久了有些不悦，他干脆地直接将对方翻了个身，让Loki只有臀部高高翘起，充血的阴茎摩挲着床铺，渗出浊液，而Thor毫不留情地在Loki的臀部上打了一巴掌，以示警告。那淫靡的声音在空间里扩散开来，让Loki为自己感到羞耻，跪趴着不再泄露一丝呻吟。

可Thor的确没想让他好过，他沉默着在抽插的同时再次拍打了Loki的臀部，一声一声清脆的响声让Loki无处可逃，雪白的臀瓣上印着一个个红色的掌印，那是不见光的地方，连Loki自己都没见过几次，却被Thor这个陌生人掌控着，两片臀瓣之间一根充血的阴茎在不断进出，这画面在外人看来简直淫靡不堪。

“别打了。”Loki最后呜咽着讨饶，可他夹紧大腿，生怕Thor进入得不够深，随着Thor的动作摆动着腰肢，以至于Thor说了什么他都没听清。

“你居然给我打麻醉，Loki，我真的可以明天就给你一张传讯书……”Thor捏着Loki的腰部，他的动作在Loki因兴奋而产生的哭声中越发地狠，完全不考虑Loki的承受能力，把那艳肉粗鲁地带出又笔直地进入，一次又一次，撞得Loki几近魂飞魄散，“但是现在，我们可以暂时不谈那个。”

Loki心想，他要的不就是这样的Thor么？在一开始由他掌握着主动权，Thor一定会存着怒气，等到那短期的麻药一过，他会更疯狂地报复，Loki食髓知味地在Thor的撞击下高潮，内壁收缩得刺激Thor丢盔弃甲，他掐着Loki的腰，力度大得些许已经留下了指印，他把那白浊灌进Loki的甬道里，高潮持续了一会儿，直到Thor抽身而出，穴口里的东西再也止不住流了出来。

Thor将Loki翻过身来，Loki因为长时间的高潮而全身酸软，大腿无力地张着，看起来就像是没了开始时候的骄傲，像只可怜兮兮的小兽，脏了自己的羽毛，企图寻求庇护地往Thor的身上靠去。

“看来我下次得打个更长时间的麻醉。”Loki不知道Thor心里想了什么，他实在是有点累了，说完这句话，他合眼就不再理Thor的情况。

他知道，这个富有爱心的警察会在他睡着的时候把他整理干净。


	13. 速度与激情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 锤基衍生：JamesXAdam 相关  
> 不是锤基本人不是锤基本人！  
> 和cynthia菟子太太合作的

标题：速度与激情

作者：Arshi&Cynthia

配对：James/Adam（锤基衍生）

 

01

那是一只很有趣的吸血鬼。

James对他人的注视似乎天生敏感，难怪他注定要活在聚光灯下，以至于在医院时他轻易就注意到了Adam，穿着白色的大褂，手上提着一个医药箱，干燥的发几乎全裹在了那个医用色的头巾中，只露出一截短短的发尾，多亏了James赛车手的好视力，他才能在短时间内把来人打量清楚。

他在看什么？James一瞬间冒出这样的念头，他没有正视那个偷窥者，毕竟他眼前正站着一个清纯又撩人小护士，他的眼光从来都只为现在停留——但凭借着眼角的余光与直觉，James觉得那个人好像在看——在看他腹部的伤口，更准确来说，好像在看他伤口上的血迹。

但等到花一样的护士把医护室中的帘幕一拉，这下好了，他们与世隔绝，James舔了舔上唇，很快就把这意外的经历抛之于脑后，拉起了女人的手便吻了上去。喔，毕竟他是个享乐主义者。

 

 

James并不经常来底特律，现在是一月，潮湿而寒冷的季节当然不是赛车季，换了往常他会待在家里和他的家人过圣诞，找几个辣妞一待便是一整天，来几场酣畅淋漓的性爱，但是现在，见鬼的，他居然在底特律孤单地过节。

事情的起因完全是由于车队老板收购了一家车厂，一家底特律的车厂，一家汽车之城的车厂，随后美其名曰度假实际上是把他驱逐到了这里来帮他们看车，还说什么“James的眼光才能符合全队的标准”，操，他们就是想让他来这破地方磨磨性子。

James在飞机上阴沉了一天，虽然他说不上喜欢英国的冬天，但他更不喜欢被人恶意地驱赶。直到他和飞机上一个风情万种的空姐玩了一次以后，他的心情才稍微好一些——毕竟他想起“男人的魅力可不因为他身处何方而有所改变”这一真理，何况底特律的妞想必也不会比英国差。

抱着这样的念头，所以一个星期以后James才会进医院。不知情人士都说“看啊那个James玩了别人的老婆被揍进了重症病房”，而只有他自己才知道“James不管在哪里都会如鱼得水”，当然，包括病房。他陪那个小护士玩了几天，等到他玩腻的时候他的伤也差不多好了，走出医院他还是原来那个他，完全没有变化。

迎着街头的冷风，James凭他浅薄的对底特律街道的认识努力想着这附近有什么热闹一点的酒吧，结果是：一个都没有。但他没有因此丧气，并非像车队里传说的，他的生活就是赛车与性爱，偶尔他也会出门，呃，逛逛街，散散步，好吧，他得承认这两件事的目的一般都可以归结到为了邂逅一个美女。

他拐过几条街，发现眼前的景色越来越不对劲，他想必是迷路了。月光照耀下的杂草丛生显出了此地的荒凉落败，James摸了摸自己的口袋，那只剩下个钱包，他的房卡早就不知道丢在哪个女人的身上了，如果他幸运的话，他可以在这里拦到一辆的士，可是他明显没有这个运气，James想不出什么人会到这里来，出租车司机可不想在夜里拉到一个鬼魂。又或许他可以原路返回，前提是他记得原路。

想到这里James必须得承认，他除了往前走，没有别的方法了。

漫无目的地走着，坚信地球是圆形的James认为自己总有离开这个鬼地方的一刻，而幸运女神好像也对这个金发风流的英国男人格外眷顾，很快James就听到了人声，这对他而言是多么令人欢喜的一件事，有了人，就意味着他今晚至少可以不用流落街头了。

 

那是个墙壁上都长满了荆棘的老宅子， James想不出有谁会住在这里，但石子路上停着几辆摩托车，旁边站着两三个年轻人，他们围在空地上，有一个人正在按门铃。

“你们在这里干什么。”James凑上前去，发挥他与生俱来的讨人喜欢和陌生人客套着。

“这有个艺术家，我们想见见他。”“你怎么会到这里来。”“喔这家伙还不打算开门。”

年轻人几乎是一窝蜂炸开了，有的是回答James的问题，有的是询问着自己的同伴，James还是有点搞不清状况，他抬头看了看那幢几乎与夜色融为一体的房子，每一个窗子都用深色的窗帘遮挡着，透出阴森的气息，看来这还真是只有艺术家才会有的怪脾气。James不可置否地微笑，他静静地站在楼下，若有所思，直到周围聚众的人都散了，他才反应过来。

他居然错过了一个问路的良机！

James无奈地扶额，现在好了，他今晚估计是出不去了……他懊丧地蹲下，F1赛车手、鼎鼎有名的James难道要露宿街头了？

喔他还有一个办法，他可以找这个艺术家，借宿一晚。James乐观地起身，虽然刚才那群人按了人家门铃很久都没有得到回应，但他可不会因此丧气。他走上前去，深吸一口气，按响了那个按钮。

 

02.

Adam向来自持，但在看到James腹部那伤口的时候，准确的说是在闻到James伤口所散发出的新鲜血液的味道时，他不自觉地伸舌舔了舔嘴唇——还好这个细微的小动作被白色口罩遮地严严实实。

但下一秒，当James和他面前那个护士眉来眼去语气暧昧地往帘幕后面一藏，Adam随即明白他们两个在干些什么不堪言说的事情。

僵尸就是僵尸，Adam在心中不悦地评价道，白白浪费了那一身好血。

而在这场所谓的第一次见面上，Adam甚至瞧都没有瞧James那张英俊的脸一眼，以至于后来当他在监视器上看到对方的脸时，非但没联想到这就是之前那只糟蹋自己的僵尸，反而不悦感更甚。

Adam过惯了独来独往的日子，他是只吸血鬼，又是个艺术家，他可并不指望那些日渐堕落的僵尸会理解他的艺术杰作，但今天，他却遭受了一次又一次的骚扰。前一次那一小撮僵尸群倒是识相，没过多久就作鸟兽散，但现在这个金发僵尸，已经站在他的家门口按门铃按了有十几分钟之久。Adam倒是也佩服对方的耐心与厚脸皮程度，反而他自己已经再也无法忍受这种打扰。他无法继续创作音乐，因为那该死的的门铃声会打断他的灵感也会破坏录音，他本想一睡了之，但吸血鬼的听力实在灵敏的厉害，那不间断的门铃声此时此刻仿佛是猎人射出枪膛的银子弹，在Adam的脑壳里钻来钻去。

最终，Adam败给了这个不知死活的僵尸。他怒气腾腾地想要给对方些颜色看看，随手抓起放在床头柜上的手枪，也不管自己还裸着上半身，就匆匆下楼拉开了门。

这出闹剧的罪魁祸首此刻正欣喜于终于见到了房屋主人，想着一定是自己的诚意打动了对方，今晚终于有地方住了，刚想开口感谢却被那支手枪堵住了话头。

“给我滚。”Adam拿枪抵着James的额头，语气里夹杂着浓烈的不满。

“噢，艺术家的火气都那么大吗？”James倒并没被此吓唬住，他缓缓举起双手往后退了一小步算是让步，但嘴上却没闲着，笑嘻嘻地继续为今晚的住处努力，“挺有个性的，我就喜欢你这种性格热辣的人。”——如果是个性格身材都热辣的美女就更好了。

Adam并未还嘴，他终于露出真面目的目的可并非是和只比自己年轻了几千岁的僵尸斗嘴。他继续举着枪，没有半分让步，态度坚硬地沉默着威胁对方。James退到半米开外也没见Adam有丝毫动摇，这才意识到自己似乎真的惹“房东先生“生气了。

“嘿大艺术家，”James停下脚步，语气变得颇软，仿佛是在求哪个车队收留自己一般，“我不是故意要打扰你，只是迷了路，想找个地方住。”

Adam翻了个白眼，无动于衷地继续拿枪对着James。

“就一个晚上，成不成？”James心想这是他最后一次客客气气说话，如果对方再拒绝的话，他不介意来些强硬手段。

“我说了，”Adam语气平淡，他可不觉得一只僵尸露宿街头与自己有多大干系，“滚。”

可这冷淡的语气却彻底惹火了James，他在赛车界混了这么多年，哪一次不是别人求他夸他，如今他好不容易放低身份软着语气说次话，对方却还不领情。James啧了啧舌，放下举得有些酸痛的双手，往前一跨，“你给住不给住？”

“退后。”Adam语气里多了几分警惕，他给枪上了膛，给对方最后一句警告，“我会开枪。”

“兄弟，这都文明社会了，你难不成真敢射我？”James嘲笑般地回答道，“让我看看你到底够不够热辣。”

Adam的确不想给自己惹上麻烦，但是打死一只僵尸，和打伤一只僵尸是两码事情，前者的麻烦可大了，后者却是留给自己一份清静的好方法。于是他毫不犹豫地给了James一枪。

子弹险险擦过James的胳膊，看得出Adam将分寸拿捏得十分得当。细长的伤口让James感到一阵火辣的疼痛，鲜血迅速流淌下来，将衣服袖子染地一片红。

Adam灵敏地嗅到了空气中充斥着的鲜血味，甜美，又有些与众不同的辛辣，这异于其他僵尸血液气味的味道使Adam兴奋地战栗起来，他身上的每一份细胞都在叫嚣着让Adam咬上James的脖子。这份熟悉的冲动也瞬间让Adam想起了对面这只僵尸是谁。

——噢，那只在医院里乱搞的好色僵尸。

 

03

James倒是真没想过这个“房东先生”会开枪，血流出来的那一刹那他没感觉到多疼，毕竟赛车是一场把性命放在悬崖边上搏斗的游戏，他虽然没有在赛道上受过重伤，但他仍然尝过鲜血的味道。James皱了皱眉，看到自己衣袖逐渐被染红，这下好了，这位艺术家非收留他不可了。

“这算是谋杀未遂吗，我的艺术家。”即便中了一弹嘴巴仍旧是不老实，James的脸上挂着他习惯性的微笑，“如果你不留下我，我大可以打电话叫警察过来，我想你住在这种地方应该是不希望被人打扰的吧？嗯？”他的语气中带了胁迫的意味。

眼前的男人抿着唇，眼神中带着凌厉的不悦，James知道他在生气，谁被人胁迫后不会生气呢？但James很满意他现在的表现，这样的表情说明他正占据下风，毫无疑问James是个喜欢主导一切的男人。

“一个晚上。”男人的喉头动了动，显出妥协的模样，让开了一个缝隙给James进门去。

 

如同主人的头发一般，James还从来没有见过这么杂乱但还算有序的屋子，他几乎遗忘了自己的手臂还在流血的事实，走进屋后就开始东张西望还拿自己没有受伤的那只手摸了摸屋子主人的藏品。

“不要乱动。”身后传来的声音中隐隐含有怒气，James倒也不介意，就听话地收回手来，毕竟他现在在寄人篱下，当然要乖一些。

“艺术家，你叫什么名字，老这么叫你艺术家也不太好。我叫James，James Hunter，你应该认识我吧。”James不无自信地笑，回头对上了屋主的眼睛，直到现在他才发现这个男人有一双漂亮的绿眼，如果被水雾填满，应该更加好看。

“我为什么要认识你。”回屋穿了件睡袍，男人在听到James的自我介绍后更加地不耐烦，房子里的空气都被James的血腥味灌满了，他脑里的饥饿感在叫嚣，几乎要把理智挤占干净，缓了好一会儿，他才不情愿地开口，“Adam.”

“你不看F1？哦，那就难怪了。”James收回自己原先的态度，抓了抓金发正不知道应该说些什么的时候，那个名叫Adam的男人突然丢给他一个医药箱，示意他自己处理一下伤口，James会意，他没顾忌太多，想着反正大家都是男人就把衣服给脱了，顺势拿出箱中的绷带，准备给自己绕上两圈。

当他正视那个伤口的时候，火辣辣痛感才真正传到了James的脑中，他倒抽了一口凉气，回忆着自己以前给自己包扎的方法，用嘴咬着纱布的一端就想往胳膊上绕，无奈伤的位置实在难办，James挣扎了一会反而把伤口弄裂了，血汩汩地从手臂中流出来，染红了原本洁白的纱布，James不想开口寻求Adam的帮忙，他叹了口气，准备继续与那绷带作斗争。

而下一秒，几乎是一瞬间的事，Adam出现在了他的面前，James心下一惊，这个移动速度实在是太快了，就像是他的赛车一样，他甚至可以感受到空气的震动，Adam俯在他身前，裸露出的胸膛一起一伏昭示着主人呼吸的急促，灰绿的眼睛有些朦胧，James看到他眼神炙热地停留在自己的血液上，这感觉太过于熟悉——他突然想起，一段时间前他曾在医院邂逅过这样的目光。

没错，Adam就是那个穿白大褂的假医生。

这样的念头窜进James的脑海中，James一下子就兴奋起来，一个艺术家假扮成医生？这实在是太有趣了，而更有趣的还在后头——Adam精瘦的手捏在了他的脉搏上，James不知道他要做什么，俯在他身前的头颅缓缓移动着，慢慢地，Adam的身子屈得更低了，几乎要贴上他相对壮实的手臂了，James停滞了呼吸，目不转睛地打量Adam的一举一动，这个陌生男人与他贴得这样靠近，从他的角度看下去，可以瞥见Adam的眼、口、脖颈、胸膛，以及胸膛以下被黑暗吞没了的一切，James咽了咽口水，天啊，这实在太刺激了，在这个幽暗的房子里，他赤着上身坐在沙发上，被一个陌生人压制着，谁也不知道接下来会发生什么，暧昧的因子在整个屋子里流窜——

然后他的伤口被一条柔软覆盖，James不用想就知道那是什么，Adam的舌头正舔舐着他的手，认真而又仔细的动作似乎暗示了主人的虔诚，一遍又一遍地清洗着他的枪伤，从外缘到内里，James感到细微刺痛，但那粗糙的舌苔在他皮肤上移动的时候，他脑子里感受到的更多是兴奋，忽然他感受到有尖牙扎进了他的手臂，浅浅地、无害地在皮肤上留下痕迹。空气中的血腥味好像都因此淡下去许多，James想他体内的血小板应该也要发挥作用了。但Adam迟迟未离开。

这或许是一个巧妙的性暗示？James眯着眼打量着此刻温顺的Adam，简直就像猫咪一样惹人喜爱，虽然他总是跟女人上床，但不代表他不能接受男人。这样想着，James便直接把Adam从地上拉了起来，熟练地按下还未反应过来的人的脑袋，仰了头就吻了上去。

Adam的嘴里都是血腥味，可这却更加刺激了James，他轻松撬开了这个艺术家的牙关闯了进去，舔吻着他口腔内的每一个角落，以自己熟练的吻技企图耗尽对方口中的全部氧气，而就在James吻得激烈的时候，Adam忽然出手推开了他，力度之大让James无法反抗。

Adam手里拿着一柄枪，James想就是之前他对自己动手的那一把，“老实点，僵尸。”Adam的口气非常不好，一点都没有刚才温顺的模样。

“哇哦，我以为你不止喜欢我的……血？你口味真怪，我还是第一次看到有人喜欢我是喜欢我的血液呢，难道味道有什么不一样吗？”James还是不可一世地笑，说罢他还自己尝了一口上面残余的血珠，“我可尝不出有什么不同，我想只有吸血鬼才能辨认。你是吸血鬼吗？”

看到这幅讨厌的笑脸，Adam深呼了一口气，他放下枪，然后开口：“这是你今晚唯一的聪明之处。”语罢，他露出了自己的尖牙，在昏暗的光线下显出几分可怖。

 

04.

Adam讨厌失控的感觉，可是他忍不住。眼前这只僵尸的血液气味太诱人，飘散在空气中一下一下地撩拨着他的神经。而当那蠢货将伤口再度扯裂之后，血香四溢，Adam最终败给了自己的本能。

他贪得无厌地舔舐着对方的伤口，等着细微的血珠不断地渗出伤口。他的舌尖急不可耐地翻弄着伤口，这使James倒吸了一口气，但Adam才不管眼前这只移动血袋会不会疼，他只是本能地渴求着血液。

但谁能告诉他为什么他会被那只操蛋的僵尸吻了。

Adam还沉浸在饮血之后的高度兴奋中，像个吸食了鸦片的瘾君子般飘飘然，但James侵城掠地的舌头让Adam彻底清醒过来。他在心中骂了一声混蛋，便推开了眼前这个大胆妄为的僵尸。

——没想到这只好色的僵尸已经到了如此饥不择食的地步。Adam想，忽然觉得似乎和吸食僵尸血的自己有那么几分相像。但他随即将这种恶心的对比驱赶出了脑袋，拿着枪重新威胁起对方。

可他却没料到对方会来一句“你是吸血鬼吗？”

也没料到当他气势汹汹地露出尖牙后，对方伸手摸了摸他的牙，赞叹道，“哇哦，这假牙你是哪里买的？跟真的一样。”

Adam真想一枪崩了眼前这个蠢货。

“不过你套个假牙装吸血鬼做什么？”James却仍然开着玩笑，“难道这也是创作需要之一？”

Adam翻了个白眼，他实在懒得向James解释，于是他把枪随便一扔，慢慢地向房间走去。

“明天你自觉点滚，别告诉任何人我住在这里。”Adam语气不善地叮嘱着，James露出个笑容来，丝毫不为对方的怪脾气生气，他想都没想的迎合着，“好！”

——才怪了。

当夜晚再次降临，Adam睡眼惺忪地像游魂一般飘进客厅的时候，他居然看到James正拿着一瓶啤酒，自来熟般地看着他的电视。

 “你怎么还不滚？”Adam几乎一秒清醒过来，不耐地说道，“你自己说过的住一夜。”

“我发现这儿住地特舒坦，”James笑容灿烂地回过头应着Adam，“所以我今天再向你申请住一夜。”

Adam觉得他昨天就应该一枪崩了眼前这只厚脸皮又蠢又好色的僵尸。

“免谈，给我滚。”Adam想都没想就抓起James的胳膊，将他往屋子外带。虽然Adam不得不承认James的身材在僵尸中属于健硕类型，但对于吸血鬼的怪力来说，这都不算什么。于是James就在“这不可能”和“你不能这么残忍”的呼喊声中被生气的吸血鬼扔出了房子。

Adam把James不满的呼声关在门外，甚至果断地自己砸烂了那只恼人的门铃，免得让昨天的闹剧重演。Adam现在肚子很饿，所以他心情很不好，而偏偏James还要惹恼他，这让他更加忿恨，一边穿上那麻烦的医生装，一边在心中骂了好几遍愚蠢的僵尸。

好在他打理好一切出门的时候，James已经不在门外了，这让Adam紧绷的神经舒缓了下来。他的脚步轻盈，无声地坐上车，向医院行驶而去。

可是今天似乎就是个可恶的倒霉日子，Adam驾着车行驶到医院附近的时候，发现前面平时寥寥几人的医院前门此刻人群嘈杂，他隔着窗玻璃都觉得快要被前方扑面而来的僵尸气味给逼疯。Adam沉默地坐在车中，观望着前方的情况。

过了没几分钟，人群的议论声忽然更加嘈杂起来，Adam抬眸仔细望了望，发现几个警察押着一个医生出了医院大门，而好死不死，这个医生恰巧是那位为他提供血源的贪心医生。

“Damn it！”Adam没好气地重重拍了下自己的方向盘。

噢这下可好了，他要饿着肚子去找血源了，更何况自己刚刚一气之下把一只移动血袋扔出了家门，干得可真漂亮Adam！

Adam在心里咒骂着僵尸也咒骂着自己，开着车急速地回到了他荒凉的家。

可令Adam意外的是，当他气冲冲地下车时，发现那只被自己丢出去的血袋正端坐在自家门口，像只无处可去的可怜的流浪狗。

“噢，你果然是医院里的那个医生。”James打量着Adam身上的装扮，有些兴奋地站起身来，“Adam，你可真是个有趣又神秘兮兮的家伙！”

James的嗓音在Adam听来模模糊糊的，他已经被饥饿冲昏了头脑。Adam扔下手中的箱子，顾不得他之前所顾虑的一切，拉着James的胳膊就进了屋子。

“你怎么又让我进屋了？”James好笑地看着喜怒无常的Adam，压根没察觉Adam眼里渴望的眼神。

门被狠狠地关上，可怜地发出吱吱呀呀的声音。随即James被抵在门上，Adam舔了舔自己干燥的唇，苍白骨感的手抚上James的脖子，感受着血液流淌的生机。

尖牙刺进皮肤只是一瞬间的事情，Adam感觉到温热甜腥的鲜血灌满了口腔，终于滋润了他的唇，他的舌，他的喉，如一股救命的热泉直达心底，让他那颗停止了千年的心脏都似乎要跳动起来。

他想要更多，他迷恋这种美味和温暖，他贪婪地舔舐吸允，他以为James会被他吓坏，终于意识到自己在一只吸血鬼饥饿的情况下惹怒他是多么不明智的选择，但是被咬的人却用一种带着笑意与兴奋的语气说道——

“我的上帝！你真的是吸血鬼！这真是太神奇了！”

这他妈真的是只怪胎僵尸。

 

05

James没想过Adam真的是个货真价实的吸血鬼，想想看吧，这种只出现在小说里的，夜间出没的、高贵的、怀旧的生物居然被他遇上了。在现代科技这么发达的今天，James是不相信有鬼怪的存在的，但是现在Adam的尖牙抵着他的大动脉，血液从他的身体中逐渐流逝，尽管这个脾气不好有点忧郁的可爱艺术家正温顺地舔着他的皮肤，传到James脑中的感觉可没有包括一丝快感。

他妈的，他要再不停嘴，自己就要死在失血过多上了。James昏昏沉沉地想，推搡了一下这个饥不择食……哦不，饥饿过头了的吸血鬼。

Adam终于反应过来他不能谋杀他的房客时，James已经半迷糊地倒在了他的身上，Adam低骂了一声就把James扶进了屋。James看了看镜子中他脖颈上的伤口，这下他更确定Adam是个吸血鬼了。他稍微有点缓和过来了，毕竟他这二十几年来身强体壮的，也没怎么受过伤，身体机能还是很好的，虽然一次性失血有点多，但是他还是没有Adam想象中的脆弱。

“现在知道我的危险了么，僵尸。”Adam语气平常地给James贴上创可贴，他刚才真是饿极了又气急了才会对James下手，他在等待着这个僵尸的反应，只要他露出一副吓破胆并且准备出去报警的念头，Adam不介意给他个干净利落。

James躺在沙发上摸了摸自己还在发疼的伤口，露出了一个玩世不恭的笑容，他先前以为自己会死亡的恐惧心理早就消失殆尽了，他轻挑地摸上Adam的脸，“可能你不知道，我最喜欢危险刺激的东西了，你是个吸血鬼，真是太棒了。”他还从来没有上过吸血鬼呢。

Adam的脸色一下子就阴沉了起来，他还真不知道有这么不怕死的僵尸，他稍微整理了一下自己的情绪说：“你要是向外界吐露一个字，我会吸干你，我好心建议你赶紧滚出我的房子，不然下一次我不保证你还有命活下来。”

James才不是傻瓜，他当然不会把他可爱的房东先生是只吸血鬼的事给传出去，他要把他占为己有，然而吸干的这个问题，James不介意换个方式，比如，他们可以愉快地拥有一场性爱，天知道他自从住进了这个房子以后有多想上了这个忧郁的文艺小混蛋，那样特别而又古怪得可以撩拨起他的兴趣的家伙，但James毕竟是普通人，他对于被Adam差点弄死的问题还是心有余悸的。

“你看起来不像是不会克制的人，虽然好像我的血真的很鲜美。”James微笑，“难道你缺血了？不管怎么说，我还想在这里住下去，反正我现在也是无处可去。”

Adam皱皱眉，他觉得这个僵尸实在是太难摆脱了，简直是死缠烂打，他不耐烦地开口：“滚，这栋房子是我的，我有权决定要不要让你这只僵尸留下。”

“那我就去宣告这栋房子的主人是僵尸，再把我身上的伤口给他们看。”

“我会在那之前咬死你的。”

“喔不，宝贝，我们不要这样说话好吗，明明我们有一万种方法能让我们两个人都满意的。比如……”James停顿了一下，他想要继续住在Adam家，而Adam需要新鲜血液，“我给你提供血液，你让我继续住着并保证不杀了我，如何？”他舔了舔唇，目光落在了Adam扯开他的白大褂时露出的锁骨处，也许他的血液对于Adam来说很美味，但是Adam的肉体对于他来说又何尝不是如此呢？他们也算是各取所需呢。

Adam迟疑了一会儿，他先是摇摇头，他觉得自己要再找血源也许很麻烦，但他有预感把James留在他家会是更大的麻烦。

“Come on，宝贝，我又不会吃了你，我们之中到底谁才是吸血鬼啊。”James看似单纯地眨了眨眼，张开手臂表示着他的无害。

“……Rh阴性血，我只喝这个。”Adam在摇摆了许久之后说服自己，反正他只要不满意就可以随时咬死James，就当是他养了一只很吵闹的宠物吧，还能附赠血源，他默默地拿出了家里最后的藏货，一口饮尽，极度的快感逼得他一下子软在了椅子上，脖子不由自主地向后仰。

James看见Adam说破身份后直接在他面前喝起了血，这样毫无顾忌他越发觉得Adam有意思起来，想到这里他才发现吸血鬼和人类是真的有很多不同的，比如Adam在夜晚醒来，而James大多是在白天活动，Adam很少在他面前进食，他之前一直都以为是Adam的怪脾气在作祟，知道真相后，他倒是都能理解了。

关于应承下来的血源问题，James很快就计上心头，他记得他前几天刚和一个漂亮的护士小姐玩了几夜，他如果想要去找她帮个忙，顺便再来几次，她应该也是不会拒绝的吧？这样一来，他就可以安全地在Adam家住下去了。

 

事实证明，James还是远远低估了吸血鬼对血的渴求。

James是个守信用的人，出于他自身的魅力，他很快就搞到了Adam想要的东西，但Adam要的血液实在是太稀有，护士小姐尽了力也拿到不多，所以Adam最近一直在饿着的状态。人饿的时候喜欢睡觉，也许吸血鬼也不例外，Adam睡眠的时间越来越多，James自己一个人在空荡荡的房间里有时候也倍感无聊。

有一次他从医院提血回来，路过Adam的房间发现他门虚掩着，James以为Adam醒着，就准备进去邀邀功，没想到Adam居然全裸着睡在床上，James一时咽了咽口水，看到那苍白的皮肤屈成一个好看的弧度，James便移不开眼。

好像看了好一会儿，Adam悠悠转醒，不知道是被James的目光搅得心神不宁还是敏锐地捕捉到了新鲜的血液气息，他从床上坐起，没觉得自己这副打扮有什么不对，他定定地看着向他走进的James，饥饿的感觉又一次盘旋在他的脑子里，James一张一闭的嘴唇和英俊的长相在这时显得格外诱人，Adam咽了咽口水，还在迷糊中就拉过俯在他床上的身躯，朝着脖颈的位置咬了下去。

“嘶——宝贝我手上有那么多血你怎么就想喝我的。”

Adam这次的动作很轻柔，他的牙扎得不深，汲取了一些血液恢复了意识就松开了James，彻底清醒过来的他立即恢复了平常阴郁的样子，“你怎么在我房间。”

“我从医院拿来了你想要的东西。”James晃了晃他手上的医药箱，又摸了摸自己还在冒血的伤口，跟Adam住在一起后他的挂彩率真是越来越高了，好险这次这家伙学会了克制，“嘿，你又吸了我的血，算是违规咯。”

Adam看到James一脸笑容就觉得不好，这只僵尸又在算计他了？

“你不觉得你每次这样无礼地对我，应该给我什么报偿么？上次我可是恢复了好多天呢。”James目不转睛地看着冷峻的Adam，他真是越来越觉得这个艺术家的反应有趣了，“难道，你不应该给我点报偿？”

“我可以给你钱，僵尸。”Adam一字一顿地说。

James凑近Adam，嘴唇几乎要碰到对方的唇角，“我的艺术家，你也太庸俗了吧，钱算什么？我也不缺啊。”他可是有名的赛车手呀。

“那你想要什么。”Adam讨厌受人胁迫，但他现在全裸着好像没有一点说服力，他退后了一些，离James身上好闻的血味远些，他真怕那些气息干扰了他的正常思考。

James觉得再也没有比这个时候提出他的无理要求更好了，他蓝色的眼睛对上Adam灰绿的眸子，他把那几个单词从他的喉咙中挤出来，像是为了让Adam听得更清楚一般，他说得慢而清晰：

“跟我上床吧，亲爱的。”

 

06.

Adam感到那只胆大妄为的僵尸凑近自己耳畔，视线却仍直直望着自己。当Adam听到对方语气暧昧，混杂着吐息缓慢清晰地说着，“跟我上床吧，亲爱的。”时，他挣扎了一下是说“给我滚”还是“去你妈的”，最后他选择一脚踹开离自己极近的James，恶狠狠却又不失文艺地来了一句，“想都别想。”

James看上去似乎根本没有泄气，他心想Adam现如今是有求于他，等这只迷人的吸血鬼饥饿难耐的时候他就不相信对方还能反对他的要求。于是他又不要脸地凑上去，顺手拿出医药箱里冰冻的血液，在Adam面前晃了晃，“那我们慢慢来，先让我来喂你喝血吧？”

“我为什么要让你喂我喝血。”Adam朝着James翻了个白眼，迫不及待地想要抢过对方手中的血液，James却趁着Adam还没填报肚子速度明显下降的难得机会躲开了吸血鬼的进攻，他迅速地扭开了装着血液的冷冻瓶瓶盖，含了一口鲜血在口中。他喝得太急，可口的血液从James的嘴角淌下来，染得他的双唇都鲜红。空气里浓郁的血香再一次让Adam开始燥热起来，他朝James扑过去，却仍然没有够到他手里的瓶子，于是他不再顾及什么吸血鬼的礼仪，他的冰冷的双手攀上James的脖颈，舌尖舔上James覆着血珠的肌肤。他柔软灵活的舌头从James的下巴一路向上，又意犹未尽仔仔细细地描摹着他的双唇。最终James受不了着缓慢又让人心痒的引诱，他的双手紧紧扣住Adam的双肩，夺过了唇齿间的主动权，撬开了Adam的双唇，将诱人的鲜血悉数喂进饥饿的吸血鬼的口中。James舔着他们两人唇舌间的鲜血，兴奋地感觉自己都要化身为这种古老神秘的生物。他坏心肠地去舔Adam的尖牙，引诱着对方再次失控，可这次他并没有如愿，Adam将他不客气地推开，迅速地夺过他手里的血液，只留下一句丝毫不让人害怕的威胁，“不想死的话就离我远点，僵尸。”

James对在气头上的吸血鬼露出一个欠扁的笑，“我舍不得离你太远。”

Adam恶狠狠地瞪了James一眼，再一次把James扔出了屋子。

 

James喜欢在白天的时候骚扰Adam，因为那时候Adam正在睡觉懒得搭理他，他就可以坐在Adam床边趁机揩油。说是揩油，其实James也只敢摸摸Adam的手，否则生起气来的吸血鬼说不定真会一个鲤鱼打挺一口咬死他。

但这天有些特别，James牺牲了揩油时间出了趟门，为的是去医院提血不让他宝贝的家养吸血鬼饿死。

当James一手提着医药箱，一手玩弄着手里好不容易向Adam要来的房门钥匙时，他看到了Adam门口围着一群年轻人。

和他第一晚无意间闯到这儿时所看到的年轻人打扮得如出一辙，他一下明白了这些人来这儿的目的是什么，于是他继续装作毫不在意地抛着钥匙，直直地向门口走去。

不出意外地那群年轻人看到他开门的一瞬间，像炸了锅似地围住了他。

“你就是屋子主人？”“你是那个艺术家吗？”他们七嘴八舌地开问，James把门合上，不让他们望向里面，然后装作毫不知情地回道，“我是前几天买下这房子的，不是什么艺术家。”

“你见到那个卖你房子的房主了吗？他长得怎么样？”“他有说他要去哪吗？”又是一波乱七八糟的问话，James皱了皱眉，心想这群年轻人倒也是对Adam痴迷不已，“他可神秘了，全程都没让我见到真面目。”James说起假话来丝毫没有一点心虚，“我没法给你们需要的信息，真是抱歉。”

James一边说着一边驱散着人群，看着逐渐散去的年轻人他推开了房门，一抬头便看到睡眼惺忪的Adam站在楼梯尽头居高临下地望着他。

“你怎么醒了？”

“僵尸讲话吵，还砸门。”Adam啧了声，不满地回答，“你更吵。”

“我可是帮你赶僵尸了，”James举了举手里的医药箱，“还带了午餐过来。”

Adam望着James，也不知是对着他这人，还是手里那盒子血，舔了舔唇。

 

Adam晃了晃已经空了的高脚小玻璃杯，一脸意犹未尽地又伸舌舔了舔杯沿没有喝干净的血渍。一旁的James看得好笑，拿过吸血鬼手里的杯子，说道，“没喝饱就再来杯？”

Adam懒洋洋地去抢James手里的杯子，整个上半身都靠在了对方肩膀上，“不喝了。”

James顺势揽过Adam的身子，动作亲昵，“那你再睡会儿？”

Adam心想这只僵尸还真当自己是保姆，虽然不知天高地厚倒也不是那么讨厌，更何况谁不喜欢一只温顺地可以给自己随意使唤的僵尸呢？于是Adam也不管合适不合适，转过身躺下，将自己的脑袋枕上James的大腿，伸手拿过一旁茶几上的书籍闲适地看起来。James倒是没想到这只吸血鬼这么温顺，他伸手顺了顺Adam有些凌乱的头发，随口问道，“你在看什么书？”

“《浮士德》，没文化的僵尸。”

“我是F1的赛车手，哪需要什么文化。”James对于Adam的嫌弃有些自嘲地贬低自己，但对方显然不愿意搭理他，于是James不满地撇撇嘴，将那本古老的书籍往下拉，露出Adam的脸。他朝着有些恼怒的吸血鬼露出一个笑容，“那就拜托有文化的吸血鬼先生把你的房客也培养的有文化吧？”

“我为什么要管你？”“这样你看我也顺眼点。”James的手趁Adam听他说话的当，不安分地滑进对方的睡衣里，摸了摸Adam不大明显的腹肌，“说不定你就答应和我上床了。”

Adam实在无法理解眼前这只僵尸在想什么，他是吸血鬼，不是和他一样的愚蠢的僵尸！他不赶James走已经是仁至义尽了，现在呢，James居然还得寸进尺地想要和他来一场跨越种族的性爱？开什么国际玩笑。

但是，James的确和其他的僵尸不一样。

他不害怕Adam，还为他提供血源，噢，刚才还帮他赶走了几只烦人的小僵尸。多亏了他，Adam这几日过得极为舒坦。Adam开始动摇了，他的原则从见到眼前这只僵尸开始就不断地被打破，事到如今似乎早已没什么立场说和James上床这档子事有反自己的原则。但Adam还是果断地把James那只想要继续往下摸索的手甩出了自己的睡袍，刚才被James抚摸过的腹部现今烫的厉害，他有些不适应这过高的不属于自己的温度。

“Adam……”

“闭嘴。”Adam闭上眼，生怕被James的眼神和嗓音搅乱了思绪。

没错，他终于明白事到如今自己仍在排斥的并非是James这只僵尸，而是他是僵尸的这一身份。James是他惧怕的光明，但同时却又有他依赖的血液和温度。

James是Adam不能触碰也不敢触碰，却无比渴望和依赖的人类。

 

Adam枕着James的双腿一直睡到晚上才醒过来，他睁眼坐起身的时候，本来正在打瞌睡的James也醒了过来，他揉了揉自己发麻的双腿笑着说，“我的吸血鬼先生终于起床了，腿都麻了。”

“你就不会把我挪床上去吗？”

“你既然喜欢膝枕，我就随你的意。”James自然地从Adam身后搂住对方，脑袋搁在吸血鬼的肩膀上蹭了蹭，“晚上好，Adam。”

但Adam才不想在夜晚的活动时间还和James这只麻烦的僵尸混在一起，于是他把James推回沙发，顺便把搁在一旁的毯子不客气地扔到他身上，“僵尸就给我睡觉吧。”

可是James偏偏不想让Adam顺心，他伸了伸懒腰，从沙发上坐起身来，又缠回Adam身侧，“我从下午睡到现在早就精神了。”

“那你想怎样？”

“艺术家，我们去开车兜风吧？”

Adam没有立马回答他，因为他又纠结于他该说“你神经啊？”还是直截了当地说一句“不去。”

可James不这么想，他秉持着沉默就是默认的原则一把抓过Adam的胳膊，将这只宅在家里半天不出门的吸血鬼拉到了门外。

此时已经是半夜，更何况是已经衰败的底特律的半夜，他们两人除了不知名的昆虫的鸣叫声什么也听不到。James拉着Adam上了自己的车，虽然这车子比不上他在F1开的赛车，但经他改装过的爱车也算是性能良好。Adam一脸不悦地坐在副驾驶，问道，“你一只僵尸半夜怎么精神那么好？”

“你也不想想我以前的生活，”James玩味地望了Adam一眼，“我在晚上可是永动机。”

说着，他提了档位，油门一踩，车身便呼啸而去。

 

Adam活了几千年，他有无穷无尽可以消磨的时光，这使他习惯了缓慢地生活。他从未将车速提到过这么可怕的速度，他灵敏的耳朵听到发动机快要爆炸般地轰鸣，车窗外的树木与建筑如被狂风席卷似的向后退去，风声拍打着窗户，前方被照亮的道路迅速地改变着模样，在黑夜里变幻莫测，但是James却丝毫没有害怕，他了然地掌控着方向盘，兴奋地吹着口哨。

“Adam，”James在一个急速转弯后猛地踩下了刹车，他笑着望向有些不明情况的Adam说道，“速度与激情，这就是我的生活。”

James凑近Adam，就如同那晚一样，他直直地望向Adam的双眸，那对绿色眼睛在夜晚的包裹下褪去了戾气显得温润不已，“你要试试看我的生活吗？”

07

James是一个矛盾的人，他一方面人缘极好，可同时又让好多人看他不爽拿他没辙；他一方面热爱生活，可同时又是赛道上出了名的不要命。矛盾的理由归根结底就是他由着自己的性子活着，他想干什么就干什么，从来不忌讳任何人或事。就如他对Adam的感情，由着自己的一时兴趣开始，现在越陷越深。

除了James恐怕不会有人在面对一只吸血鬼时能这么坦然自若，而且脑子里还充斥着“我要上了他”的黄色思想。Adam是艺术家，脾气古怪，不按常理出牌，满足了James喜欢新鲜的心理；Adam好看，不论是那窄腰亦或者那双绿眼，还是那苍白的皮肤、英俊的五官，无一不符合James对伴侣以及性伴侣的要求；Adam是个吸血鬼，和人类有相当大的区别，这种属于James的未知范畴内的生物，James会喜欢上简直是意料之中。从肉体到心灵，James想不出自己有什么借口不去接近这个男人。在James的认识中，他可能愿意与Adam交个朋友，或者来几场性爱，但他不认为自己会爱上或者永远留在Adam身边。

James是不会永远为谁停留的、赛道上的风。

当然，这一切都只是当下他自己认为的。

 

Adam对他的发问反应很有趣，James重新启动了引擎，握着方向盘的手没有松开，他一边注意着车行的方向，一边拿眼角的余光去观察Adam的神情。这只可能活了千年的吸血鬼皱起了他好看的眉，露出一副纠结的神情，James看到他的嘴唇动了动，可是没有说话，James有些意外，他说完这句话的时候以为Adam会当即叫他滚开，没想到他居然还认真思考了一下，真是太可爱了。James对Adam的转变爱不释手。

“嘿宝贝，你不用愁眉苦脸地在想，不管你愿不愿意，我都会让你过上这种生活的。”James吹了个口哨，一踩油门看着车速飙到了120KM/H，“感觉到了么，现在就是速度啊。”

“少自作多情了僵尸，我只是在想是把你从车上扔下去好还是回家把你谋杀了好。”Adam对于呼啸而来的夜晚的凉风毫无感受，他没有因为超快的车速而露出害怕的神色，反正他是吸血鬼，就算发生了车祸也是身边的这只僵尸死掉，与他无关。

“不，你不用向我撒谎。”James爽朗的笑声盘旋在车顶，“你刚才动摇了，我看出来了，你喜欢上我了是吗——噢噢喂！宝贝我们还在马路上！你想在这里体验激情也提前告诉我一声啊。”

Adam实在是受不了这烦人的家伙一直念念叨叨的，他想让James闭嘴，便一拳揍向了他，后者迅速反应过来避开了他的拳头，但因为还在飙车、Adam出手又太快，James无可避免地没有顾好自己的方向盘，一时间车子在街道上打了几个旋，眼见Adam又要出手，James赶紧迅速靠边停车，也不管这个点了交警还会不会跑出来逮人，就借势把Adam扯进了自己的怀中，止住了他的动作，两个人便歪歪斜斜地倒在驾驶座里。

Adam不轻不重地撞上了James的胸膛，James拨开Adam凌乱的发捧起他的脸颊笑着问：“被我说中了？所以你这么气急败坏？”

“僵尸，难道你的群体中没有讨厌你这样厚脸皮的人吗？”Adam没有着急起身，他面无表情地望向James，低沉的嗓音平静而又冷淡。

“厚脸皮吗？这是分对象的，Adam，我从来不需要对人死缠烂打，除了你。”

James的眼睛里都带着笑意，他看到Adam的眸中涌起了不解与困惑，他心下一动，其实这也就是个不谙人事的男人嘛，他忍不住笑出声来，觉得今晚的Adam特别迷人。

“你笑什么。”Adam不满用手肘击打了James，他讨厌这个人类让他感觉自己一无所知的感觉，开什么玩笑，他可是活了千年的吸血鬼，论知识阅历，James都比不过他好么。

James叹息了一声，无奈地笑道：“我笑这个啊。”

然后他顺势抬起了脸庞吻上了Adam的嘴唇，那儿虽然冰冷，但对于全年体温偏高的James来说却是最好的调和剂，Adam的愣神给James提供了可乘之机，James迅速攻破了Adam的齿关，百尝不厌地舔吻起了他的舌头，James灵巧地扫过Adam的牙齿，感受到Adam的反抗，他更是压低了Adam的头颅不让对方逃离他的桎梏，Adam隐隐存了怒气，企图咬James，但他迟疑了，尖牙抵上那块软肉时只是轻轻地蹭了蹭就放弃了动作。

James的动作越来越不规矩，他的手摸进了Adam宽松的低领衣服中，触及一片冰凉的前胸，James恶意地用他的指甲刮了刮Adam乳头，引得Adam一个颤粟。

原来他也不是没有感觉的嘛。James在心里满意地笑。

虽然吸血鬼是没有呼吸的，但这么长时间地和James进行交换唾液活动Adam也仿佛感觉自己要窒息了——这话说得好像他是个活人似的，James总算松了嘴，Adam刚要骂他，却猝不及防地被James舔上了前胸，温热的舌头带出一阵阵黏腻和酥麻，Adam以前以为吸血鬼是没有性欲的，但现在他鼻息沉重，发出低沉的喘息，James的牙咬在他的乳头上，力度恰好让快感的电流直击他的大脑，Adam一下子就跌坐在了James身上。他向来自律，提倡柏拉图式爱情，他哪里被人或者吸血鬼这样对待过，而现下，他的衣服大开，胸口抵着一个金色脑袋，而他就像个荡妇一样对此满意地哼叫着，真他妈的见鬼。

James的手绕到了Adam的后腰处，腰部是大多数人的敏感点，他很好奇这对吸血鬼是否也同时成立，他摩挲了一圈，发现Adam一直在轻颤，喔，这真是只敏感得不得了的吸血鬼。James像发现了宝物一样笑了起来，Adam青涩但是放荡的反应让他对他更加地迷恋了。

他的手正准备继续向下，却在碰到Adam皮带的一瞬间被对方推开了，James挑挑眉，他以为他要吃到这顿美餐了，没想到Adam居然还能用力，看来还是他努力得不够。他的目光在Adam身上逡巡了一圈，看到他的紧身牛仔裤上撑起了一个小帐篷，看来他们的都是半斤八两，只是可怜他今晚要自己用手解决了，他已经多久没有干过这种事了？

都是为了你啊，宝贝。James看着Adam心想。但他不会强迫这只吸血鬼的，毕竟闹不好Adam生气了他要付出的可是生命的代价。

“开车，回去。”Adam干净利落地下达着命令，他整理好自己的衣服坐回原位，像没事人一样，只是他不能欺骗自己的是，他的确乱了阵脚。

 

 

那个差点发生了什么的夜晚并没有留下太多机会让Adam教训James，因为次日James就被一通电话叫走了，他毕竟还是个职业赛车手，因为他的缘故，Adam多少也对F1有了一些了解，虽然现在不是赛季，但是以防队员松懈，偶尔也需要一些练习赛来锻炼他们，James就是因为这个原因，暂时离开了底特律。

“Adam，我把新鲜的血液帮你放在冰箱里了，我要离开几天哦。”James仍旧是笑眯眯地看着坐在沙发上摆弄自己吉他的Adam，他语音刚落，对方却连头都没有抬一下，James本以为Adam会问他去多久，毕竟他们朝夕相处了一段时间了，好歹有些感情吧？没想到对方还真的是这么冷血，一声不吭的，James耸了耸肩，收起了笑容，提起行李箱就走到了门口。

推门的瞬间阳光洒了进来，James习惯了Adam家的黑暗后不觉也突然眯了眯眼来抵抗那强烈的光线，他最近早就熟悉了附近的地形，看了看手中的飞机票他想着怎么往机场走才最好，他刚要迈步向前，却听见身后的Adam闷闷地开口说：“不准出去乱说关于这里的一切。”

James豁然开朗，他回头大声应承下来，然后小声地关上了门。

 

08.

无论是人也好，吸血鬼也好，要习惯寂寞总比习惯热闹来得艰辛，更何况是你已经体会到了热闹的滋味。

Adam曾经觉得James烦人，巴不得他早些走，而如今这只叽叽喳喳精力旺盛的僵尸终于走了，Adam却不习惯起来。他开始厌烦这空荡荡，寂静无声的房子。

James离开的第一天，Adam在半夜幽幽醒来，没有听到刻意调小却仍明显不已的电视吵闹声，也没有听到James被电视节目逗笑，刻意压抑的笑声。这是他这些天来一直渴望的宁静，却在得到的一瞬间感到这也没想象中的那么好。

他缓缓披上睡袍，晃晃悠悠地荡去冰箱拿James为他准备好的新鲜血液。这会儿他才忽然想起自己从来没有问过James是怎么帮他取到的血，这玩意儿可不是什么容易得到的东西，也不知道James究竟花了多少力气，Adam晃了晃高脚杯，抿了一口，熟悉的味道在他的口腔里弥漫，但Adam却忽然想念起那晚他饥不择食喝下的血。

James的血。

Adam舔了舔自己的唇，他连带着想起了James那修长的脖子，该死的诱人。他一口饮尽高脚杯中剩下的血液，闭眼背靠在空荡的沙发上，思绪却又一转，想起了那天他枕在James的腿上睡了一下午，随即他想起那天夜晚，他们在车里干的事。

Adam猛地张开了双眼，他想他今天一定是醒来的方式不对，不然为什么满脑子都离不开那只僵尸。他有些不悦地把高脚杯往沙发上一扔，试图找一些与James没有干系的事情做，却发现这满屋子都是James曾经触碰过的痕迹。

直到这时Adam才意识到，原来他早已经习惯了和James生活在一起。

 

随后的日子过得极其无聊，Adam将已经不怎么开启的电视打开了，任它一天24小时地放，试图让自己的屋子变得有些热闹。

白天Adam就伴着电视里杂乱的声响睡去，夜晚再伴着那声响醒来。

那天傍晚，Adam从饥饿中转醒，他从沙发上下来，挪动着步子去取血，却发现冰箱里的存货所剩不多。这段日子他太过依赖James，都没有寻找新的血液提供渠道，这下好了，要是James再不回来，恐怕Adam还是难逃饿死的命运。他从冰箱里取了血倒在杯子里，缓缓走回沙发，却忽然被电视里的声音吸引了。

电视里传来轰鸣的汽车引擎声，就如同那晚James带着他在底特律空荡的街道上奔驰时的声响如出一辙。

Adam转过头望向电视，不出所料，画面上正是一排排的F1赛车上狂飙。他听到电视里的僵尸说着“练习赛正在紧张进行”“众赛车手正在为接下来的大赛做准备”云云，Adam捏着玻璃杯，却迟迟没有下口，他的视线正在纷杂的人群里寻找着James。然后他看到镜头里那暂时位居第二的车手头盔上印着James的名字。

急速转动的车胎扬起赛道上的尘土，Adam看到James果断地拍档，转动方向盘，车身在赛道上灵活地转弯，轮胎磨着赛道留下一长条黑印，带起一阵青烟。Adam不自觉地为James紧张起来，但镜头里的人似乎胜券在握信心满满的样子，一个拉进的镜头让Adam清晰望见James那带着笑意的蓝眸。James的车逼近了第一的赛车，那辆车靠近墙壁行驶，试图挤开想要超越的James，可James却果断地踩下油门，插进了车与墙壁之间，这极为冒险，因为James此刻离墙壁和对手的赛车都不过几厘米的距离，Adam在心里暗骂了James一声疯子，然后他看到James又加了一脚油门，从车与墙壁的夹击中险险脱出，一转方向盘超向前去。

Adam松了口气，不自觉地露出个浅笑来。

他看着James接下来毫无压力地开着车冲过终点，他从赛车中走下来，笑着一边摘掉头盔一边向自己车队的人挥手。Adam在心里笑James蠢，得意的表情尽显在脸上，一点都不知道隐藏。但下一秒，Adam的表情就僵了僵，因为他看到几个身材火辣的女性僵尸，穿着印有James车队标志的短裙，靠上James的身侧，而James也不推开她们，反而笑得更开心，一手搂着一个女人的腰，手掌还不安分地捏了捏她们的屁股。

Adam还想看看James下一秒会干些什么，可惜这条新闻早就结束转了镜头。他抬手关了电视，将手里的杯子往茶几上重重一放，珍贵的血液被晃了出来他也不在意。他将已经积灰了的电话拿了出来，拨通了那个临走前James给他的手机号码。

过了很久James才接起电话，这让Adam更加不悦。

“喂，哪位？”Adam听到电话那头喧闹嘈杂不已，偶尔还伴着引擎声，但最刺耳的莫过于有好几个女人的声音在喊着James的名字，而James还笑着让她们等等。

Adam冷冷哼了声，心想James这只好色僵尸倒是走到哪儿都不忘了他的本性。

“喂僵尸，”Adam不悦地开口，“我饿了，你什么时候滚回来？”

 

09

离开一个城市飞往另一个城市对于James而言是稀疏平常的事，他在英国降落的一瞬间扑鼻而来的空气中都是熟悉的味道，他对Adam的依依不舍已经在长时间的飞机旅程中暂时消磨完毕，于是当他回到车队，几个女孩热情地走上前来挽着他的手臂时，James并没有拒绝。

他亲热地吻上其中一个的嘴唇，女人柔软的身体蹭上他的前胸，James笑嘻嘻地被她推倒在床上，他回来的第一件事是做爱，想必老板知道了又要找他的不是了，然而那都是明天的事了，现在的他可是要怜香惜玉，没时间理会那么多了。

……

高潮之后James懒懒地躺在床上，他怀里的女人在与他聊天，撒娇卖痴的样子估计任何一个男人见了都会觉得可爱。

“James，你离开那么久去哪了呀。”她清纯地笑着问，手却不规矩地绕着James的前胸打转。

James止住她的手，他无来由地有些反感，但他还是好脾气地回答：“我被扔到底特律去了，那儿没有你，我都不知道自己是怎么过来的，谢天谢地，现在我回来啦，宝贝。”

女人哂笑了一下，James感觉她嘴唇嗡嗡动着说了些什么，但他实在是有些累，竟头一次这样无礼地睡去。

 

日夜颠倒的日子James从来都很习惯，醒来的时候是夜半，身边的女人已经不见了踪影，James心想还真是婊子无情，他坐到了床头，掏出手机看了看天气，上面还保存着底特律的信息，看来最近会下雨……不过Adam也不出门，他倒是多担心了。直到现在他的吸血鬼奇遇记仍然震惊着他的神经，他在深夜里无法控制地想起Adam的脸，他还没有跟这家伙混熟呢就被喊了回来，也不知道下次去他还能否顺利敲开Adam家的门，抱着这样的念头，James居然有些想要快点回底特律了，这可是不务正业的想法。当初他只是把Adam当成一个特别的过客，现在居然放不下了，肯定是因为他还没有把那只苍白皮肤的阴郁吸血鬼吃到肚子里才会有这样的反应。

明明他才刚发泄了一次，现在想到Adam有可耻地硬了起来，James揉揉裤头，低吟了一声，起身往浴室走去——早知道他应该认真听听那个女人说了什么，现在他就不用沦落到自己做手活的地步了。

老板来赶人是James第二觉醒来的时候，他被男人粗暴地床上扔了下来，低骂了一声“shit”后听到是如狂风暴雨一般的骂声。

“Fuck you James！你知不知道今天就是练习赛，你的手估计也被那群女人搞得软趴趴了吧？！你还记得怎么开车么？”

James笑嘻嘻地套上自己的衣服一边回答着他愤怒的老板，“当然记得，踩下油门就好了——”说完他就被一口气踹了出去。

 

赛道的确像是久违了，James把头盔戴上的一瞬间是有点担心自己是否能发挥到最好，他虽然在底特律也飚过车——尽管Adam的旧车养护得还不错，机能也比普通汽车好，但年代久远真是有些跟不上时代了，也许下次他可以帮Adam改造一辆车，如果这家伙愿意接受的话。

但James坐进赛车的一瞬间所有感觉却又都回来了，他毕竟是个职业赛车手，一段时间没有练习并不代表他会退步到哪里去，毕竟在Adam家时他白天还是有在做模拟赛道的训练的。今天虽然只是练习赛，但是还是有很多媒体人围在赛道外面拍摄着现场的状况，James看了看嘈杂的人群，最后按下了自己的头盔。

比赛一开始他并没有冲在最前面，他的车子今天状态有点糟糕，估计是这段时间缺少了主人的养护，James紧盯着跑在他前面的每个人，注意每个弯道的走势企图一口气超过那些技术不如他的人。

也许Adam在看他比赛？这样的念头让James一个分神，又有人超过了他，他咬咬牙，不管为了什么都好，他不能让人看笑话，他踩住油门，手里的方向盘不断在转动，他一口气冲出去了好远，几乎是不要命的速度，也不怕在弯道处飞出去，James听不到围观群众上的呼声，他甩开了好几辆车稳居了第二后，眼睛里才开始有了笑意。

那是最后一个弯道了，James感觉到自己的轮胎在刚才的超高速下磨损得厉害，他如果想要拿到第一，就必须在这里拼一把，他观察着第一名的车子与墙壁的间距，那是个极为冒险的做法，但James清楚知道他想要这么做，他一踩油门挤进了那道窄缝——不多不少，正好能容纳他一个车身通过，他额头留下了一滴冷汗，却不松懈继续冲出了一段距离，直到他稳稳得优先通过了终点线，James才放松了下来。

他从车子里出来，有人走上前来与他拥抱，拉拉队的女孩们走到他身边祝贺他，他也似往常那样勾住她们的肩膀，笑着对镜头摆出得体的姿势。

他们好不容易应付完了媒体人往休息区走去，James在众人的祝贺下喝了一整瓶香槟，他有些飘飘然，房间里却不合时宜地响起了手机铃声，James凭他那还有些清醒的脑袋辨认出那是他的手机，他让女孩们放过他，然后走到一旁去接起手机。

“我饿了，你什么时候滚回来？”

James不会想到他留给Adam的电话号码还真有派上用场的一天，他在辨认出是Adam的声音后一下子雀跃起来，伴随着他刚获得了练习赛第一的喜悦，他有很多话想说。于是他摆脱了人群，走到了在正在维修的赛道上。

“宝贝，我拿了第一哦。”虽然知道对方看不到自己的表情，但是James还是笑得很开心。

Adam沉闷的声线从那边传来，“喔，我知道。”

“你怎么知道？！你看了我的比赛吗，我真感动，Adam我真是迫不及待想要回去见你了——”

“闭嘴僵尸，你对你身边的女人也是这么说的吧。”Adam嘲讽着他，“你不管去了哪里都是不会变的，永远是那个恶心的、色情的——”

“——爱你的James.”James接过Adam的话，他不介意Adam骂他，这就说明了对方尚且在意他不是吗？他的心里涌起了一种从来没有过的高兴，仅仅是跟Adam这样聊着电话，就远胜过他和多少个美女在一起的快乐，“你说你饿了，是哪里饿了呢？”他恶意地问Adam，谁知道那个坏脾气的吸血鬼会怎么回答他呢？

可Adam没有回答，好长的一段时间里都只能听见那边沉默的呼吸声，James不依不挠继续问：“你怎么不说啦，Adam，告诉我你是只想喝血，还是想要我呢？”他用上了他最低沉的声线，在线路中夹杂着电子音而显得更加性感

结果Adam居然挂了电话，James懊丧地蹲下来，他玩笑果然开过头了么？但是不管Adam是怎么样的想法，James现在就想做两件事——回去，然后想方设法操到这只吸血鬼。

他收起手机，在赛道上轻轻笑了起来。喔大概这就是爱情吧，他James的爱情，与一只吸血鬼的爱情，带着性渴望与真心的爱情。

 

10

Adam简直受够了James，他实在不知道这只僵尸的脸皮究竟有多厚，特别是当James在电话那头说着“爱你的James”时，Adam觉得昨晚喝的血都要吐出来，他才不相信那个风流色情的僵尸会说什么真话，他在赛道上搂美女搂的那么顺手，向来不缺少性爱，Adam知道James渴望与自己搞一次不过就是因为他不是人类而是一只罕见的吸血鬼，这可多刺激呀，够James向他那些小美女们吹嘘一番了。

Adam可从来不觉得自己大度，他小心眼的很，也记恨的很，虽然他看上去心平气和与世隔绝，其实也不过是因为他记恨的人都没幸运到能活得像他一样长。如今他记恨起了James，但是连他自己都还没搞清楚记恨对方的原因，我们的吸血鬼先生向来遵从本能不问原因，这回也不例外。所以气鼓鼓的他赌气般地不愿意再喝James给他搞来的血，他想反正那只僵尸过不了多久就会回来，到时候一定要恶狠狠地咬他一口。

Adam的心愿很快就实现了，James在那通电话后的第三天回到了底特律，他恨不得飞机直接降落在Adam那件破败的公寓，这样就好早点见到那位迷人的吸血鬼先生。但话虽如此，James可没忘记他爱着的那只小混蛋在电话里喊饿，所以他中途拐去了医院，象征性地给了那小护士一个吻，提着血就走，惹来对方不满的嘟囔声，他想最近似乎对周边的女性都太失礼了些，不过他可管不了这么多。

James打开Adam家门的时候里边静悄悄的，他试探性地喊了声Adam的名字，不见回应。他有些担心，急匆匆地跑上楼梯，惹地木楼梯嘎吱嘎吱像要断了。客厅的摆设仍和他离开时一样，唯独显得别扭的是茶几上那只盛着半杯凝固的血的高脚玻璃杯。他的吸血鬼先生可不是这么浪费食物的人，这让James更加担心起来。他三两步走进Adam的卧室，看到他朝思暮想的吸血鬼先生正病恹恹地卷着被子睡觉。James觉得Adam应该是饿坏了，但这又无法解释那只玻璃杯是怎么回事儿，他思来想去觉得只有把眼前的吸血鬼叫醒才能明白究竟是为什么了。

James推了推Adam的身子，小心地把自己的脖子避开Adam的嘴，他可不希望自己再一次被饿昏了的吸血鬼咬一次。浅眠的Adam被James给推醒了，他有些不满地张开眼，却意外地看到了James。他此刻饥肠辘辘，又积压了不少愤恨，看到了始作俑者便一下子扑了过去。James被Adam抱了个满怀，顺势也躺到了床上。

 

11

James叫过很多人“baby”，但当他真正拥有Adam的时候，他却呼唤着对方的名字。

Adam的气息一向轻而浅，打在他的肩头就像羽毛落在脸上那样痒痒的。James脖子上无法避免的伤口现在已经不出血了——明明他都尽可能想办法不让自己的脖子直白地暴露在Adam的眼前了，可这只明显对他分外偏爱的吸血鬼还是一醒来就给了他一口。而不知道是从哪一次开始，Adam已经相当有分寸了，他会吸血，但绝对会把握分寸，天知道那对他来说得有多难，但为了不让James早逝或者变成吸血鬼，Adam还是忍了下来。因为James告诉过他，他喜欢阳光，喜欢呼吸空气里的一切，而这些吸血鬼都做不到。

James撩开Adam的睡袍时发现后者仍然没有改变裸睡的习惯，庆幸的是Adam至少还披了个外衣，不然James不知道自己今晚会怎么样对他。Adam还饿着，力气肯定比不上平常，所以对于James的动手动脚不知是不想反抗还是懒得反抗总之十分放任。

“Adam，你变成吸血鬼之前住在哪？”James选了一个不怎么适合现在谈的话题发问，看看他们，一个全裸地躺在暗色的床单上，一个脱了上衣，紧身的牛仔裤已经勾勒出了他下体的形状，怎么看都不像是要开一个夜间茶话会的样子。

Adam抿着唇没有出声，他又感受到了那天晚上的失控感，他的身体被James灵巧的舌头弄得黏腻不堪，静寂的房间里只剩下水渍声，James没有因为他的不回答而停止动作，他轻笑，然后继续向下，手摸上了Adam的下体，他太熟悉能让男人发疯的方法，他摩挲着顶端，感觉到Adam两条笔直的腿不可抑制地打颤，James想它的主人肯定也没有像自己这样仔细看清楚它的模样过，James舔了舔唇，听到Adam小声的、压抑的呻吟。

“我是英国人，你呢。”James亲昵地蹭蹭Adam的鼻子，他看到Adam泛红的双眼，知道这只吸血鬼已经快被快感折磨疯了，然后他加大了手中的力度，逼迫Adam在他手中释放。

“嗯……欧洲，也许是今天的意大利或者什么地方。”Adam的脑子昏昏沉沉，如今的世界版图变得他都不知道是什么样了，他哪里能给出一个准确的答案呢。他一边想着，一边感受到James温热但又有些潮湿的手摸上了他的屁股，喔操他的，他真的要被这个小他千岁的人类上了。

“果然是符合你风格的国家。”

 

James进入Adam的一瞬间感觉自己好像要窒息了， 他紧紧抱着Adam，他从未尝试这么慢热的性，但如愿以偿与全心的爱意击溃了他，他感谢起吸血鬼的痛感没有人类那么强烈，Adam对于整个过程并没有多哼哼什么，只是安静地接受，这才让James稍稍有了不满，他希望Adam叫出来而不是这么若无其事。James坏心地找到了Adam体内那一块敏感点，然后碾磨那儿，压榨Adam剩余的理智，最后满意地听到对方在自己耳边的喘息。

“我很想你。我想我是爱上你了。”James一边动着身体一边舔着Adam的耳廓，他换了个姿势，把Adam抱起来压在自己身上，托高他的腰部，然后狠狠地贯穿对方。

“哈……你对那些……女人不也这么说么？”Adam尖酸地回答，尖牙抵在James的臂膀上，但那肌肉太多，他感到要咬下去而又不出血实在有些难度，最后只好认命地磨了磨自己的牙齿。

James捧过Adam的脸颊虔诚地亲吻他，蓝色的眸子里都是真心的笑意，“我说真的，反正你一个人住着也是寂寞……嘶，Adam别咬那么紧——不如我以后搬来跟你住？嗯？反正……反正你也不是那么讨厌我，不是吗？”

Adam没有说话，他现在和这个男人滚在床上的行为说服不了他自己去否认，可承认也不是他的风格，他只能选择沉默，但James明显是了解他的，他理解了Adam默许的行为后，高兴地亲了亲对方的鼻子，然后就更加卖力地动了起来。

……

 

那个夜晚对于Adam来说是最疯狂的一夜，事后回想起来他仍会阴郁着脸狠咬James一口，但不得不承认，James对他而言的确是特别的，没有哪个人类能在知道了他的身份后和他正常相处那么久，James的血液，James的朝气，无一不侵占了Adam的生活。Adam不是什么矫情的人，他对爱情的渴望并不强烈，但并不意味着爱情来的时候他会拒绝它。

James又一次入住了Adam家，家里的电视机也在James的强烈要求下被新的取代，还有Adam那辆旧车，也逃不了被勒令退休的命运。James几乎是像暴风一样席卷了Adam的生活，在Adam半反抗半咒骂的情况下，James还是把自己的喜好强行添加到了这个家里——现在它看起来更像一个家了。

Adam习惯了有James的存在，有时候夜里醒来他会走到客厅坐在James的身边陪他看点比赛，甚至还会出口评论一下。

 

一次James在看赛车实况转播的时候恰巧看到了他的对手Nicky的比赛，他喜欢知己知彼，就放下了手中的遥控器，Adam靠在他怀里看了一会儿后说：“他很厉害。”

“当然啦，我想拿到世界冠军就要在积分上超过他呢。”James摸了摸Adam的头发，“三月是赛季，我可能要离开很久。”他装作漫不经心地提起这件事，事实上他考虑了很多天要怎么告诉Adam他又要满世界跑了的事实。

Adam对此倒没有什么反应，他不咸不淡地应了一声，眼神还落在电视屏幕上，James不满地哼哼，转过他的脸就吻了起来，企图让他情人把注意力转到他身上。

然而这个吻没持续多久，Adam明显对于James的无理取闹行为不满，他很快挣脱了James，皱着眉冷冷地说：“那是你的工作，你敬业点就应该早点回去。”

“你不爱我了吗！”James扁嘴发问，“我以为你会舍不得呢，我真不应该给你找新的血源，现在好了，你可以离开我了。”

“是你要离开底特律，而不是我。”

“所以我说搬到英国不好吗？！宝贝，我又不会带你回去见我哥哥。”James眨眼微笑，企图迷倒Adam.

Adam失笑，对于James的孩子气行为他真的很无奈，他没有理睬James，自顾自地拿起了遥控器换台。

“我说真的，你来英国吧，不然哪天我突然在赛道上出事了连你最后一面都见不到。”赛车是危险的比赛，James的性格又是属于为了冠军敢于剑走偏锋的那类，他这句话里虽然饱含玩笑意味，可事实上的确如此，他真的有可能某一天就死在了赛道上，而死亡被他若无其事地说出，也着实让人心惊。

这样的谈话引起了Adam的极度不悦，他很少向James直接动粗，但是这一次他直接揪起James的领子就把这个高大的男人往沙发的另一头扔去。

“我记得你喜欢阳光，如果你不想不能呼吸，和我一样喝着血过日，你最好在赛道上多爱惜你的小命。”Adam冷冷地开口，他不是在胁迫，而是在陈述一个他可能会做的事实。

James举了举双手表示投降，他知道Adam是在乎自己的，这个事实令他愉悦，他就着Adam按倒他的姿势凑上去亲吻了对方的嘴角，带着讨好的意味。

“等我拿到冠军，那时候你还想把我变成吸血鬼，我也是不会介意的。”James这样笑着，有如他们第一次见面时他对Adam的笑容一般。

Adam冷哼一声，没有拒绝James的吻，但出于报复心理，他重重地咬破了James的嘴唇，弥漫着的血腥再次勾引了他，在这场唾液交换的游戏里，Adam的神经被血香挑逗着。

以至于后来的事发生的都是那么理所当然。

 

只是James两天后回到赛场时遭到了他的同伴们的调笑，打趣着问他这次是哪国的妞这么热情，把他的嘴唇亲得肿成那样。而James从来不忌讳这样直白的提问，他风流地笑着回答：

“是一个喜欢我的血的小混蛋干的。”

 

End


	14. 欲擒故纵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 学生锤基，兄弟设定，这篇是续文，不过就是一个独立的PWP所以可以单独食用

欲擒故纵

 

续文/Arashi

 

 

……

“有不懂的地方，”Loki缓缓解开自己衬衣的袖口钮扣，慢条斯里地将袖子卷到小臂以上，露出白皙的皮肤，“就问我。”

Thor发出声含糊不清的音节算是回应，他看着书上的内容，脑海里却全是Loki的眉眼，Loki的笑容，Loki白皙的小臂，还有那该死的温柔至极的抚摸。

 

“Loki，”Thor认输般地将书本往前一推，胡乱指了个地方，“这里我看不懂。”

 Loki眯起他的眸子，把Thor的心思看得透透的。他带着笑起身，缓步踱到Thor身后，将自己的胸膛贴到Thor的后背，一手撑着Thor结实的大腿保持身体平衡，一手轻柔地握住Thor的手腕，轻缓地摩挲。Loki的脸庞与Thor的凑得极近，他故意将自己的唇凑近Thor的耳畔，呼出的热气将Thor的耳廓都统统染红。

 

那些繁复枯燥的文字，在Loki的嘴里就变得生动又好听，但Thor没心情消化那些知识了，他翻转手腕，反捉住Loki的手心，侧过头给了Loki一个吻。

 

补习什么的，改天再说吧。

 

<<< 

 

Loki不会承认自己是故意的，可当Thor把他推倒在不远处的双人床上时，他的确是不可避免地笑出声来。他一抬眼就可以看到Thor，后者把自己略长的头发绑着一束垂在脑后，由于动作急促，有些过长的发丝垂落，金灿灿的，像夜里的太阳，待他俯下身的时候便尽数扫在Loki的脸上，弄得Loki更是发笑。

解开Loki衬衫上的扣子，Thor近乎虔诚地吻上Loki的肩头，那如白玉一般的、甚少暴露在阳光下的位置，Thor舔舐着，却突然轻轻一咬，似乎是在警告性地告诉Loki不要再这么肆无忌惮地笑。然后他抬头，和Loki暧昧的目光相遇，Thor觉得自己的呼吸都重了几分。

“你是计划好了毁掉这次补习。”Thor这么说，却没有什么生气成分在内。他拉开Loki垂在前胸的手时在上面落下一吻，感受到Loki因酥痒而产生的颤抖，随后Thor继续解Loki的扣子，直到他把那件本来平整的衬衫揉皱彻底从Loki身上剥离，扔到一边。

Loki感到了一点凉意，他习惯性向他哥哥身上靠去，他看了一下自己，赤着上身，牛仔裤已经开始被Thor动手脚了，而Thor却还是衣冠楚楚，Loki挑了挑眉，使坏地抽掉了系在Thor腰间的皮带，趁Thor诧异之时，Loki借势把Thor压在了身下。

他想把自己送给Thor，完整性的，这样的念头他已经萌生很久了。Loki主动吻上Thor的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关，纠缠着他的舌头，不老实的手伸进了Thor的裤子，修长的手指摩挲着他的胯下。

“Loki，停下。”Thor似乎在压抑着他自己，他捉住Loki的手臂，对上Loki的眼神，可对方只给了他恶性质一笑，然后身体往下一缩，Thor就感觉到自己的欲望被Loki微凉的口腔包裹住了。

God……这真是太刺激了，Loki灵巧的舌头不仅在平日里的吵架略胜一筹，在情事上也会让他的伴侣沉溺其中。Thor只觉得全身的血液都朝着下身涌去，他抓了抓弟弟的黑发难耐地喊着Loki的名字。Loki从顶端到根部都好好地照顾了Thor的兄弟一顿，他的手被Thor牵着，十指紧扣，忽然他被Thor向上一提，离开了Thor的欲望，却被Thor狠狠地摔在了床上，Loki只感到背部一震，然后裤子被Thor迅速除下。

他的哥哥要发威了。Loki眯着眼想，他撩拨了他一晚上，总算是触到了Thor的极限了。

只是下一秒他就完全没有心力思考了，Thor近乎蛮横地拉开他的腿折向他的胸口，Loki脑袋一空，就感觉一条湿漉漉的舌头舔上了他平日里几乎不会碰到的地方，他的下身滞空，只有上身还贴着床板给他带来一些些知觉，Loki狠狠抓着身下的床单，直到Thor的舌头离开换上了手指他才止住了那断断续续的呻吟。

 

不会有哪家兄弟会在补习的时候补到床上去。Loki昏沉沉地想，但他再也不会找到像Thor这样与他契合的人。

Thor进入的时候Loki的脸色都是惨白的，他没客气地一口咬在了他哥哥靠过来的肩头上，忍耐着那慢慢推入的过程，Thor按摩着穴口企图让Loki放松，可Loki却叫他快些，Loki一向是讨厌温吞的人，见Thor小心翼翼怕伤了他，也不知道是哪来的力气，自己把Thor往下一拉，含住了Thor的所有。

被Loki的温暖含着，Thor满足地叹息了一声。他在干他弟弟，他弟弟因为痛而流泪的样子他是第一次见，Thor俯下身吻掉Loki眼角的生理泪水，掐住Loki的窄腰就开始冲撞，他不敢保证等会Loki不在流泪，起码他觉得Loki会兴奋得流泪。

“啊嗯……Thor，慢一点慢一点……”Loki的腿不自觉环上了他哥哥的腰，他身上的痛楚逐渐消失，以一种从未体会过的快感回到他体内，听着房间里从他两人连接部位传出的水声清晰的回响，他的大脑兴奋起来。

Thor一向喜欢Loki的声音，他弟弟愤怒时、高兴时、失落时的语气不同，声音也会有所不同，但是Loki情动时尾音会不自觉上翘，音调比平常稍高，伴随着湿漉漉的语气，扎进Thor的耳里，Thor看着身下皮肤因情动而微红的Loki几乎要发疯，他换了个姿势，把Loki抱了起来，他们的大腿相叠，Loki一低头就可以看到Thor在他身体里进进出出，Loki脸皮薄，被这香艳的场景刺激得脸红，他闭上眼倚在Thor怀里，Thor突然撞到了他体内的某处，他整个人一阵颤抖几乎要抱不稳Thor，喉头泻出一阵呻吟，脚掌似有电流淌过一般，紧接着就传导到了他的大脑皮层，舒服得让他直哼哼。

Thor知道自己找到了地方，他在Loki看不到的地方坏笑了一下，然后依靠原始的欲望狠狠地研磨那一点，他搂着Loki腰部的手清晰地感受到了他每次撞上那里时Loki的颤抖，Thor突然使坏，在Loki轻颤之时舔吻上他的胸口，用犬齿咬住Loki的乳头。

“滚开啊……啊……Thor你这个……”Loki承受不了这样的快感，胸口被Thor舔着，后穴被Thor干着，就连他最敏感的后腰都被Thor有意无意地搔刮着，他的眼泪越来越多，他的欲望在Thor结实的腹部上磨蹭着，前端已经滴出了液体。

“Loki，你很喜欢这样吧？回答我，是么？”Thor用力向上一顶，看到无力招架的Loki软在了他的身上，却还硬是不肯回答他的问题，Thor在Loki的耳边呵了口热气，轻挑地问，“弟弟，我知道你有多快乐，看，你的身体诚实地告诉我了。”

“闭嘴……嗯……快点，大力点Thor，我的哥哥……”Loki不服输地继续撩拨着Thor，他眼眶湿润，却不肯承认自己败给了人类最原始的本性，他怕自己过于沉沦，手便一直抓着Thor的背，抓出太多划痕，却只能换回Thor更粗暴的对待。

Loki骨子里爱着Thor的粗暴，他食髓知味，扭动着腰来配合Thor的动作，他自己不好过也不会让Thor好过，他收缩着穴口，吞吐着Thor的欲望，费尽力气整理好自己的表情给了Thor一个无辜的眼神，然后他满意地听见了Thor骂了一声，他自己就被Thor丢在了床上，面向下方，屁股高高翘起，股瓣被Thor捏着。

Thor一个退出又狠狠进入到最深，他看到身下Loki光洁的背部，心中的冲动越烧越旺，他反复了几次这个动作，每次都进到最深，看到Loki仰了头，漂亮的脖颈在床头灯的光晕下显得修长而优雅，可主人却双腿大张地被他干着。Thor深呼了一口气，光是想想这样的场面他心中背德的快意就要把他吞噬，他加快了动作，越来越高的频率撞上Loki的内里，感受到Loki体内温度的升高。

最后他在Loki的叫声中悉数释放进他的体内。

“我爱你。”

他们两个都累瘫了，Thor没有撤出来，他倒在床上把Loki拉进自己的怀中，他以额抵额，笑着亲吻了他弟弟疲倦的脸孔。


	15. 论男友力（lady loki）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是完整意义上的PWP，是锤基的BG【。基是基妹，注意避雷，非常爱娇的基妹【烟

论男友力

 

1、Thor从小到大都是学校的体育健将。你能想象吗？初高中甚至大学入学时一群体育狗挤破头想进的校体育队或者其他什么的体育协会早就慕名而去求着Thor选择他们，那场面大得简直是此生难忘，而且据说每个队的负责人都别有用心地找了本队最漂亮的经理或拉拉队队员去勾搭这位金发碧眼的帅哥，但是自从高中时代开始Thor好像就不吃这套了，等到两年后他的小女朋友进了大学，所有人才恍然大悟。

喔，刚上初中那会子Thor还没领悟到异性的美，所以才果断选择了一个美女都没有的篮球队，以至于后来的三年里他都心平气和地只顾着长高了。

 

2、Thor的家离学校并不远，每天他只要拐过一个十字路口，再走个五分钟就能看见那个现代化的校门。他走在那条路上六年，在第三个年头的某一天里偶然发现马路对面站着个黑发妹子。明明是上课时间人家却偏偏是往回走的，Thor脑子里弹出来的第一个反应就是——这是个学霸，不然就是个不良少女。可那白净的小脸，那齐腰的长发，那漂亮的绿眼睛，没有一点可以让Thor联想到后者。他看呆在了原地，连绿灯亮了都不知道，那时仅仅只到他胸口的Loki咬着冰淇淋从他身边路过，阳光很毒，冰淇淋融化在她的手中，她皱了皱眉，一边嘟囔一边舔舐着滑落的液体，艳红的舌头与白皙的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。Thor的心跳得飞快，直到那女生离开了五分钟后，才反应过来——他妈的他上课要迟到了！！！

 

3、Thor在初中最后一场篮球赛上又见到了那个女孩。她好像是陪她的同班同学来的。Thor运球到了一半不小心看到了人群里的她，手一滑就把球扔给了对手，下场后被队友一阵痛训，打着哈哈说抱歉时眼神还是忍不住往观众席上瞟，队友Fandral顺着他的目光看去紧接着又是一顿痛揍，“靠Thor！你手滑就是为了这个么！做你的春秋大梦去！你不知道Loki是出了名的冷美人嘛！你小子都已经有个Sif在倒追了还不满意，滚滚滚，Loki是大家的！”

说是那么说，其实包括Fandral在内的一众学长狗们根本不敢接近这个看似乖巧实际坏脾气的学妹好嘛……

“Sif根本没有在倒追我！”嗯，Thor又抓错了重点，但是不怪他，他心心念念的美人名字总算是知道了他哪有心情理会别的。

下半场篮球赛Thor他们队赢了非常多，Thor一想到Loki在场就非常激动，手上仿佛有使不完的力气，然后……他们对打那队的队长回去哭了一下午。

 

4、Loki的确算是同龄人里性感漂亮的那个，不然也不会把Thor迷得神魂颠倒。

Loki不太在意打扮，但就仿佛是天生的衣架子，她穿什么都好看。她其实见过Thor几次，毕竟一个人不可能连续翘掉三年的校运会，而Thor的身影总会出现在赛场上的各个地方，然而当他获胜露出微笑时，Loki总会觉得这个学长看起来有点呆，而她一向喜欢聪明人——但她不得不说当Thor把那一整盒爱心形的巧克力放到她手中的时候她的心里有些情绪变化了。

“我不爱吃巧克力。”Loki撒了个谎，挑眉作势要丢掉那一盒心意。

“别——挺甜的，不苦的。”Thor尴尬地站在走廊上摸着头发看着难缠的Loki。

Loki冷眼嘲讽一笑，当着Thor的面就撕开了包装纸，她心想，并不是因为Thor期盼的眼神她才赏脸的，情人节有多少人送她巧克力呀，她怎么会在乎Thor那盒呢？

可Thor没说谎，真的挺甜的，甜腻腻的，一直暖到了Loki的胃里。

 

5、结果那之后Thor就跟甩不掉的牛皮糖一样了，Loki很怀疑一个大了她两届的学长到底是怎么那么有空每天从高中部跑到她的班门口等她放学——而且，很巧的是，Thor送她回家是真的很顺路。

一开始是Loki走前面Thor走后面，久了Thor会靠近一些，然后又再靠近一些……

有一次天下大雨，Loki忘了带伞，Thor撑着那把很大的伞把她整个人圈在了伞下，她甚至能闻到Thor身上干净的洗衣液香气，那实在很舒服——

“小心点别淋到。”高大的男孩笑着把她揽住，她居然也不觉得有什么不对，就闷闷地应了一声随着Thor去，而当那宽厚的手掌搭在她的皮肤上时，她忍不住一个轻颤，Thor察觉到后低下头来对上她绿色的眼睛。

“Loki，我是真的很喜欢你。”Thor真诚地笑，把伞拿低了些。

Loki心想，我也很喜欢我自己。

这样想着，她倒是没有拒绝Thor落下来的吻。

 

6、Thor高中是游泳队，队友是一群不靠谱的人，第一次知道Loki是他女朋友的时候，尖叫的、吹口哨的、流冷汗的啥奇形怪状的反应都有。Loki倒是不经常来看Thor训练，偶尔一两次来刚好还没有其他人在。

Loki习惯性穿黑色的直筒袜，显得腿又细又白，哪天Thor从水里浮出来看到一双长腿在他面前晃悠，他就知道是他的小女朋友来了，他会热情地跟对方打招呼，然后在心里腹诽Loki不穿安全裤又要穿短裙，他作为男朋友是真的很为难好吗。

“Loki~！”Thor笑着企图拉Loki下水，但是她看起来一点兴趣都没有，冷冷地往后一退命令Thor快点上岸然后陪他去买布丁，Thor当然很乐意陪女朋友逛街，当即一跃从水里脱身，接过Loki递来的浴巾擦着头，也不顾Loki是否嫌弃他的湿淋淋就凑过去亲了对方一口，然后就快活地跑向更衣室了。

Thor有专用的洗澡间，Loki坐在外面的椅子上百无聊赖地玩着手机等这位金发大胸男出浴。

“……我好像忘了带裤子进来，Loki帮我拿一下好吗？”

喔，简直不要脸。Loki在心里吐槽，但还是在那串“与Thor相关”的钥匙中找到了正确的那把帮她的男朋友找起了裤子。

“内裤还是长裤。”Loki恶意地发问，手指挑过那看起来都比同龄人大了一码的衣服。

“嘿嘿嘿！长裤！”Thor的傻笑从里间传来。

Loki翻了个白眼拿起Thor的牛仔裤就往洗澡间走，她敲了敲门，不知道是被里面热腾腾的水蒸气熏得还是怎样，她脸色微红别过一边去，给Thor递着衣服的手突然被男孩用力一扯，Loki当即跌进了那房间里。

她浑身都湿透了——

“Thor Odinson！”Loki咬牙切齿地闪避着Thor浇过来的水，她头发湿漉漉的，衣服也湿漉漉的，该死的，她可不是什么游泳队员会带换洗衣物！她像发怒的小兽那样跑到Thor面前狠狠蹂躏起男朋友的脸来，对方明明穿着一件裤子呢还叫她送进来，她瞪大了眼眶生气地看着Thor，却不料在白雾散去后看到Thor痴迷的目光。

Thor知道自己干了件错事，他忘了他的女朋友有多诱人，身材本来已经好得可以了，每次他们上街Thor都要护着Loki不被街上的怪大叔揩油（尽管Loki自己的防身术水平也是够高的），现在好了，被水一淋几乎浑身上下都是透着了的，Thor甚至可以看到她今天的内衣是黑色的。

Thor忍不住咽了咽口水，他可是个血气方刚的青少年，面对这样的美景哪能忍得住，即使Loki推拒着，他还是忍不住把她压在了浴室的墙上吻了起来。

“放开……唔……你太过……哈……过火了。”Loki的声音又娇又媚，鼻音就像在撒娇一样，Thor的手忍不住掀开了那些湿湿的布料，叹息着顺着腰部曲线摸了上去。

Loki的身体很凉，Thor满足地舔舐着对方的口腔，凭着男生的本能大手忍不住挤进Loki的内衣里揉捏起那尚未发育完全的乳房，小小的乳尖在他的爱抚下很快硬了起来，Loki的呻吟都拔高了一个音调。

他们动作着不小心撞到了旁边淋浴喷头的开关，热水一下子倾盆而下，Thor立马清醒过来，当即一个激灵放开了Loki，一脸抱歉而担心地看着小Loki愧疚地说：“我的错我的错，你不要生气。”

Loki的唇都被Thor咬肿了，她瘫软地倚在墙上，眼睛里都是雾蒙蒙的，Thor的下身早就有了反应但是此时也顾不得太多，赶紧整理好刚才被他弄乱的Loki的衣物。

Fuck——Loki真的太——Thor默默地在心里泪流，那裙子也被水浇湿了紧贴着Loki的臀部，他发誓这辈子他就只对她好了，如果出轨一定不得好死嗷嗷嗷！

“看来你自制力不怎么好。”Loki回过神来的时候皱着眉给了这么个评价，她命令Thor转过身去不许看，自顾自地脱下了湿衣服套了一件Thor干的外衣在身上。

“你得帮我把衣服吹干，不然我们走不了了，Thor Odinson。”Loki挑眉看着Thor，“还有我的头发。你都要负责。”

 

7、Loki其实不爱带着Thor逛街，因为他根本不会给她任何建设性建议。

“红色好看还是蓝色好看？”

“你穿都好看！”

“……”

 

8、那件事后Thor惊喜地发现Loki其实并不抵触他们之间的肢体接触，等到Loki再大一些时，两个人的关系几乎是擦枪走火。Thor难得有一门学得好的科目叫工程制图，Loki苦恼的时候就会求助高年级的男朋友，他俩的补课地点一般不是在Thor家就是在Loki家。

Loki从当年的萝莉已经成长为了御姐，Thor不明白为什么这么多年过去了Loki还是和当初那样给他的吸引力无限。

Loki的头发越来越长，自从Thor说他喜欢她的头发后Loki就没有再怎么修剪过，每当她一偏头头发就会自动垂落，Thor帮她补习的时候时常会看到她认真地盯着图上的一切，清香的洗发水搅乱了Thor的心弦，他叹了口气，把Loki直接抱到他的怀里，搂紧她就直接吻了起来。

“……不是说好讲制图……”Loki被霸道地打断，衣服不断被推高，露出平坦的小腹，她和Thor待了太多年，当然知道他有时候忍不住想要解解馋，可毕竟她年纪不够，Thor不会真的碰她，这点还是让她很放心的。

“等会再讲，Honey……”Thor吻了吻Loki的锁骨，没有再多说一句废话。

 

9、喜欢Loki的人其实不少，但真正敢追并且追到手的人怕是只有Thor一个。

这大概归功于Thor的死缠烂打实在太厉害，每天去Loki班门口蹲点，永远记得给Loki送布丁，下雨时给她撑伞，天凉了就把自己的校服外套脱下披到她身上，只要有什么比赛一结束来送水的人肯定是他。

Loki是个有点虚荣的人，Thor出自真心给了她所有面子上需要的以及心灵上需要的，所以她想这辈子恐怕真的要跟Thor过了，毕竟你见过这样一个男人，很难再找到比他更好的。

于是当Sif开始要跟她抢男人时，Loki也是毫不留情地踩着十厘米的高跟鞋穿着一套成熟而不失可爱的连衣裙走到Thor身边当着全游泳部人的面前就吻了Thor，那是她这辈子做过最荒唐的事。

而事后，Sif是吓走了，她的衣服，也被Thor毁了个干净。

 

10、Loki很少跟人去酒吧，因为Thor总是给她灌输那儿没啥好人的念头，唯一一次去就是她高中毕业那天晚上，在知会了Thor九点来接她后，她也很乖地就点了杯果汁坐在一边。

班上的同学都知道她脾气不好，也就没有多说。

只是这酒吧的果汁，好像也是兑了酒精的。Loki晕乎乎地歪在沙发上时费力打了个电话叫Thor快点来，有点担心地往自己熟悉的人身边靠过去。

结果Thor一来就看到他的小女友穿着墨绿色的裙子，黑色的丝袜包裹着大腿，白净的脸蛋上多了几抹红晕，迟钝地看着他的方向，眼睛一眨不眨，可爱极了。Thor走上前去跟她的同班同学打了个招呼就在众目睽睽之下把Loki公主抱起往外走。

等到了外头他们才换了个姿势，Loki的裙子短，Thor将她背在背上时尽量都挑了人少的路走，Loki呵气在他的耳边，有水果的清香，他倒是觉得奇怪，她怎么就能喝果汁喝醉了。

“Thor……”Loki笑着喊他的名字，“学长……”

Loki从来没有这么叫过他，Thor当即停了步子，回头对上了那双带着笑意的绿眼。

“我还挺喜欢你的。”

 

End

 

运动会梗

 

“所以说，你真能行？”Loki歪头靠在更衣室门口的墙壁上，一边玩手机一边默默地问更衣室里的男友问题。

Thor似乎刚把运动衫套上，发出了一声闷哼，“没办法啊，班里正好缺人，长跑就长跑吧。”

Loki冷哼，把手机丢回自己随身背的袋子里，这时，已经换好衣服的Thor推门而出，见Loki正淡漠着一双眼瞧他，一下子就笑出声来走上前去把对方抱在怀里。

女友小小挣扎了一下，最后还是把头贴在他的胸前安静下来，一起一伏浅浅呼吸着，Thor低头捧起Loki的脸说：“嘿，只是3000米长跑而已，你不用这么担心啦。”

Loki想都没想就拧了Thor裸露在外头的肌肉一把，“没有人担心你，你做梦都别想我去给你送水。喔，不过我想一定有很多女孩……唔……”狠话都还没撩完，Loki的唇就被Thor封住了。

天知道Thor对Loki那根能说会道的舌头是多么的又爱又恨，他们最开始认识的时候，Loki最常做的事就是冷着张脸看他，尔后相熟一些，Loki会讥讽他，到如今，Loki的联想能力越来越强，说出来的话更是让Thor招架不住，每次当他知道Loki又要尖酸刻薄地说他一通时，Thor就会用亲吻堵住Loki的口。

Thor搂着Loki纤细的腰肢，蛮横地把她往自己的方向带，舌头快而狠地刮过Loki的口腔，逼得她只能抬头张开嘴承受着他的热情，Loki的唇形很好看，当Thor第N次把她压在墙上吮吻时，他再次证明了这点。

Thor把腿抵在了Loki的双脚之间，身体强行压制着对方以防Loki突然来个偷袭。女生的持久力毕竟比不过男生，更何况Thor还是个游泳健将，很快Loki就瘫软在墙上，Thor虚虚一扶，就顺着腰线摸上去，Loki在他怀里轻轻颤抖。

 

事情发展的方向好像不对。

当Thor揉捏着Loki的胸乳时，Loki才迷迷糊糊地反应过来——Oh god，等会他就要跑3000米，他居然还敢在这里跟自己胡搞。

“嗯……”乳尖被Thor一个捻弄，Loki忍不住叫了出来，她湿润着眼睛看向Thor，“这是……啊……更衣室哈，你别乱来了。”

不知道什么时候压下去的气性，再开口时Loki已经恢复了平常冷静的模样，会在无人之时向男朋友撒娇，她努力克制那股从尾椎升上来的快感给自己带来的影响，放低了姿态劝说Thor。

不过今天Thor相当懂得分轻重，最后只是捏了Loki圆润饱满的乳房一把就停下，把手从Loki的衣衫里撤出来。Loki当即报复性地踩了Thor一脚，转过身去调整自己被弄乱的内衣，再正经地转过头来。

带笑的绿眼打量着Thor身下还不算大的帐篷，Loki舔了舔唇（这个动作时常令Thor很崩溃），凑近了靠在Thor耳边笑道：“你拿第一，然后我们继续？”

 

只一句话，就造成了后来长跑比赛开始前四圈Thor都一直处在领先位置。

Loki站在终点位置的草坪边上看着Thor一次又一次地经过她身边都带着笑容，今天的风有点大，Loki没有绑马尾的习惯，长发就这样被风吹起，惊艳了周围不少男生，和她站在一起的女生都嫉妒地看了她一眼。

喔，Thor上大学后一贯低调，他虽然自己长得帅、名气又大，但和Loki毕竟不是一个学院的学生，所以知道他俩在恋爱而且已经进入老夫老妻模式的人其实并不多。Loki甚至还收到过几次追求，她当成玩笑在茶余饭后讲给男友听后神奇地发现那些人没有再卷土重来过。聪明的Loki当然知道这是与她同院的、Thor的好友Fandral受Thor之托做的好事。

不过说真的，这完全没必要。Loki知道自己看不上那群人。

一个又白又高又冷的美人站在终点处好像的确有什么不同的作用，至少在一旁计时的裁判就掐着冷汗在想是不是今天会有破纪录的事情发生。

观众席的方向突然发生了一阵骚动，Loki难得将视线从Thor身上移开转向动乱的位置——瞧她看到了什么，今年新生里风头最大的Jane Foster也来了。

Loki会知道Jane纯粹是因为有一次她和Thor吻得难舍难分时被这个学妹撞见过，不过Jane可不认识她，毕竟那时候Loki整个人都被Thor罩在身下，只留了个背影给Jane。这小姑娘那天好像是要来给Thor送情书的，Loki在心里邪笑，感觉这场比赛应该不会无聊了——因为在这个时候，她看到了另一边走来了Lady Sif……

三个女人一台戏。

但这台戏未必演的起来，因为Loki这个正主不屑配合。尽管在多数人心里，Sif貌似才是Thor的正牌女友。Loki露出了个冷笑，现在好了，Sif和Jane手上都拿着要给Thor的水，而她却两手空空。

即使她早给了Thor他最想要的东西。

 

“Loki，好久不见。”

比赛进行到了第五圈，Sif站在了Loki身边跟她望着一个方向。

“Sif。”Loki这就算是打了招呼，毕竟这是Thor的青梅竹马，她还得尊重的。

Sif听见Loki冷冷的语调就笑了，“哦老天，别把我当成你的假想敌，我早多少年就放弃Thor了。我是以朋友的身份来的。”

“是吗。”Loki对此并不感兴趣，就算Sif是以情敌身份来的，Thor冲过终点线后也不是给她一个吻呀。

然而Thor那边的赛况却不太好了。

三千米不是个短距离，Thor一向精于球类与游泳，这基本上是他第一次参加田径类项目，比他精于此道的人在第六圈时就渐渐发挥出了耐力优势，Loki的视力很好，所以她看到这次回来的第一名并不是Thor了。

她不喜欢看到Thor输的样子，尽管他最后可能仍旧拿到银牌或者铜牌，但Loki早就习惯了站在第一位置上的人是Thor。

不过说起跑步，Loki确实比Thor擅长多了。

他们还在高中的时候，Loki就曾经在他们班级负责人的多次请求下参加过各类跑步，记得最后一次参加一百米的时候，她没注意到终点处站着Thor，一下子跑得太快没停住脚，拿了第一后整个人直接撞进了Thor的怀里，被Thor稍稍抱起，在原地转了一圈。

高调的秀恩爱。

Loki嘴角轻轻勾起，反正她今天穿的也宽松，不如就陪Thor跑完剩下的圈数吧。

所以等Thor从她面前经过的时候，Loki拔腿就跟了上去，Thor没想到Loki会有此举，当即脚步一滞，Loki清冷地声音紧接着传入他的耳朵。

“你落后了，不要太丢脸。”Loki笑了一下，迈着大步跟在Thor的身边。

现在是第七圈，Thor基本上已经没有多余的力气说话了。但他们之间根本不需要对话，只用一个眼神，Thor就知道了Loki的意思。

Thor心里突然特别温暖，手脚也有力起来，他没想过Loki会陪着他一起跑，毕竟他不是那样在乎这次比赛，但是Loki看起来比他在乎多了，他当然也不想丢Loki的脸。

Thor在加速。

原本位居第一的人很快就被拉了下来。

Loki没想过到了最后一圈Thor还能跑得这么快，不过这才是她的男朋友，她清楚他的力量。

Thor在三十秒后冲过了终点线，Loki也随之停下脚步，看着他被他们班来终点接应的同学围住，他们都在给他送水，其中当然包括闻讯而来的Jane。

然而Thor做出了一个令人意外的举动，他把他收到的其中一瓶水（当然不是Jane送的那瓶）递给了身后的Loki，他不顾旁人的眼光笑着抵着对方的头说道：

“我的功臣。”

周围起哄声一片，Loki头疼地接过那瓶水，看着Thor的班长走过来开心地叫她晚上一起来他们的班级聚会，Loki瞥了Thor一眼，在对方的满怀期待下答应了，但在Loki心中，她答应的主要理由还是因为她看到了Jane不可置信的眼神。

喔，别说其他的，她最喜欢这种眼神。

 

Thor一直知道他的女朋友是个喜怒无常的古灵精。

Loki很少在公众场合跟Thor亲热，但今天晚上她一直黏在自己身边，用一种温顺的眼神看着他，Thor不是个笨蛋，他想了一会儿Loki这样做的意图是什么，后来他看到了那个同时被邀到场的Jane Foster，就猜到个中缘由。

Loki在吃醋。

这个事实让Thor高兴得有些飘飘然。天知道他有多爱Loki在意他的样子，Thor都忍不住要偷笑出声了——他决定以后要对他的班长好一些。

“Thor！你哪泡到这么漂亮的学妹！你也不早点带给大家看看！”桌上的男生起哄着，不断拿他们的亲密来揶揄这对小情人，他们尚不知Loki的可怕，所以见Thor一直抢着回答只当是Thor是个保护欲旺盛的人罢了。

“他大学一年级的时候我来过。”Loki放下了叉子优雅地笑。

Thor忽然想起了这件事。

正如Loki所言，那天正好是Thor进大学后的第一场赛事，Loki一直都知道体育对Thor的意义，所以特地花了一个周末的时间来看Thor比赛。

“这样说起来……好像是有这么件事。我记得Thor一般有比赛都会待到最后，只有大一那次他结束了自己的项目就跑到了场外，那时候模糊看到他是在跟个女生说话，没想到就是学妹你啊……诶！那也就是说交往了很多年了嘛！”

Thor听着他人的回忆不自觉笑了，他在桌下握了握Loki凉凉的小手，“应该说追了很多年。”

Loki瞟了一眼尴尬的Jane，忍不住也笑了起来，偷偷地回握了Thor。

 

他们结束了宴会出来已经晚了，女生宿舍的门禁一向严格，Loki已经进不去了所以就跟着Thor一起去外面开了房——这事Loki成年后他们经常做，Thor已经认定了这辈子非她不娶了， 所以两个人在不怀孕的前提下还是比较无所顾忌的。

 

他们一进门Thor就火急火燎地把Loki压到了墙上来了个法式深吻，惹得Loki发笑起来。

“小坏蛋，你在笑Jane是吗？我真不知道她哪里得罪了你。”Thor一边吻一边去解Loki上衣的扣子，他手又烫又大，覆在Loki娇嫩的皮肤上几乎是要把对方灼伤。

Loki颤抖着让Thor把她的衣服从肩上褪下，她抱着Thor的头舔吻着对方的眼、鼻，亲昵地蹭了蹭Thor的胡渣，“你知道我不喜欢她看你的眼神。”她轻轻地在Thor的喉结处咬了一口，惹得Thor闷哼一声单手解了她的内衣扣子。

上身赤裸在空气中令她打了个寒颤忍不住朝Thor这个热源靠去，柔软的胸部蹭上Thor胸膛，灵巧的小手滑向Thor的下身，Thor迅速脱了运动衫往地上一扔，就把Loki推倒在一旁的床铺上。

Thor俯下身去把殷红的乳头卷入口中细细舔吻着，牙齿刮过敏感的乳尖，而右手也不空闲地揉弄着另一边的乳房，Loki为近段时间Thor不断进步的手技而低低叫了起来，拔高了好几个音调，几乎听到了让人气音。

“Thor……Thor……”她感觉到自己的胸部上又湿又黏，Thor呼出来的气打在她的身体上，让她面红耳赤，乳头本来就是她相当敏感的地方，现在快感从脚底攀升，她很难控制自己在Thor面前不要叫得像个荡妇。

Loki呜咽着，感觉到一股热流从身下流出，沾湿了内裤，Thor感觉到了她的情动，慢慢地停下了那根磨人的舌头，在Loki的上方微笑地看着她。

“我感觉最近这里好像大了点。”Thor摩挲着右边的乳头坏笑着看Loki，“不是应该已经停止发育了嘛宝贝？”

Loki被这羞人的问题弄得尴尬不已，她愤恨地瞪着Thor，绿眼里一片湿润，两腮微红，胸口缓缓地起伏，想都想不想就抬脚去踹Thor，却被他抓到可乘之机拉开双腿扒下了她的小短裤。

Loki的腿又长又白又直，相信没有哪个男人忍受得了这样一双腿环在自己腰上所带来的心理快感，而这样一个人现在就心甘情愿地躺在自己的身下，Thor满足地叹息，低下头去虔诚地吻着Loki的裸足，圆润的脚趾因为他的吸吮而微微颤抖，Loki在上头捂住了嘴，可Thor还是听到她那诱人的呻吟声。

Thor一路吻上去，来回蹭着Loki颇为敏感的大腿内侧，Loki认命地哭了起来，Thor粗糙的舌头，Thor硬硬的胡渣，没有哪个让她能忍住不尖叫出声，那实在太刺激了，以至于Thor在摸到Loki两腿之间时，他发现Loki的内裤有些黏腻。

“Loki，你今晚可太兴奋了。”Thor不怕死地调侃着，可Loki已经酸软地靠在床上毫无力气反抗他。

他没有褪下Loki的内裤，而是隔着布料抚弄着女性最敏感的地方，他熟悉Loki的身体，很清楚他应该摸左边还是右边才能让Loki感受到快乐。他搔刮着左边那块嫩肉，Loki的腿颤抖起来，企图合拢来抵御这铺天盖地的快感，但只会被Thor拉得更开，把整个身体暴露在Thor的面前。

Thor温柔而又残忍地折磨着他最爱的女孩，Loki的声音越来越尖锐了。

“不要……Thor，求你……”Loki圆润的臀瓣被Thor的另一只手掌控，一波波的浪潮向她打来，让她几乎要迷失在欲海之中，生理泪水顺着眼角流下，又被Thor温柔地吻去。

“啊……”终于，Loki尖叫着达到了高潮，小腹收紧，全身无力地瘫软在床上，阴道口像一张小嘴一样一张一合收缩着，阴蒂敏感到不行，可Thor还在摩擦它，Loki忍不住蜷起身子歪向一边。

Thor近乎粗暴地在Loki高潮的一瞬间拉开Loki的内裤把自己的阴茎插了进去，里面又湿又紧，没有任何阻碍，一层层褶皱包裹着Thor，让他忍不住低吟了一声，他托高Loki的腰部，他的小女友配合地把腿缠绕在他的腰上，大脚趾还不老实地在他的腰眼画着圈，Thor撞得越发用力，在Loki敏感的高潮余韵时很快给了她第二次高潮，她彻底哭了出来，抓着旁边的床单闭着眼咬着红润的唇，好像无法承受这么大的快感似的。

Thor每次和Loki做爱时他都觉得他的人生完整而幸福，他追了多年的女孩深爱着他，他们的身体是这样契合，Thor拉开Loki的双腿压向两边暴露出那正在被他进出的穴口，被Thor撑得一点皱褶都没有，两人紧密相连的地方黏腻地滴下液体来，不知道是Loki的还是Thor的。

Loki雪白的脸颊泛着红晕，长而黑的乌发散开在她的身下衬得她更是美丽，Thor骂了句脏话，一个用力抽了出来又全根没入，顶到了Loki的子宫口。

“太深了……不要……呀！”Loki攀附着Thor低声地叫起来，“Thor，我要不行……”

她哭得眼睛都红了，可男人还没打算放过她，Thor虔诚地亲吻她的身体，一边又重力地顶她的最深处，直到她的膝盖都泛红，又一阵哆嗦着高潮，她昏死过去，Thor好不容易忍住了射在她体内的冲动，抽出阴茎尽数射在了Loki的胸脯上。

浊液湿润了Loki的乳尖，流过她平坦的小腹，这副景象在Thor看来近乎可耻，Loki像小动物一样缩着，迷迷糊糊地睡着了，Thor温柔地吻过她的嘴唇，知道自己今晚过分了。

再温存了一会，Thor就抱着Loki走进了酒店的浴室，准备给他的小女友洗一次热水澡。

可是谁知道这能否让Loki不在醒来后或者梦里痛骂他呢？


	16. Journey into the space（Lady Loki）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XX女体注意XX  
> XX 舰长alpha！Thor X 大副omega！Lady Loki XX  
> XX BG PWP 注意避雷XX  
> XX ABO+发情期，星际AU XX

Journey into the space

 

 

“Laufeyson大副，前方有不明飞行物正在加速靠近，即将进入我们的航道。”

“联络对方船只，核查身份。”Loki站在显示面板前回应观察员，修长的手指在控制台上敲打，她浅浅呼吸着，感觉这次星际旅行即将耗尽她的体力。

该死的，她怎么会把抑制剂落在约顿海姆？飞船上居然也没有多余的抑制剂，医疗官是怎么工作的？Loki抹了一把额角的汗，这已经是热潮期的第三天，因为她被标记过，所以即使散发着信息素的味道，也不会影响他人工作，舰长也颇为体贴地安排了一间独立的工作室，除了身体难受以外，Loki的大脑仍旧可以照常运转。

这时候来打扰她Loki Laufeyson、进攻世界树号可不是一个明智的举动。

Loki正准备打开与舰长的通话频道，建议对方将飞船上的鱼雷载入轨道，观察员着急的声音又突然传来。

“不好了！Laufeyson大副，有人入侵了传送室——我们的人手不足。”

“我马上过来——”Loki放下手头的工作，通话舰桥让人来接替她，立刻起身准备到传送室去。

与此同时，不明飞行物依旧在靠近，世界树号进入防御模式。

股间的黏腻感在走路时越发明显，Loki深吸了口气，一路阴着脸，几乎没有跟过路的船员打招呼，一股脑走进传送舱——就在这个瞬间，她倏然进入传送状态，甚至来不及呼喊，便从世界树号上彻底消失。

 

<<< 

 

Loki出现在一座飞船舱内，她扶稳身体，鼻间嗅到一股熟悉的信息素，目光延伸处是一个裸着上身的金发男人，他蹲在地上，正修理着什么，胳膊上蹭到了一点机油，Loki几乎要窒息了，对方恰好回头看向她，蓝眼睛里一片灼热，她被他盯得身体下意识一软，下身越发空虚湿润起来。

“怎么会是你？”Loki站直身体，“你进入了世界树的航道？”相比起世界树的庞大，妙尔尼尔号简直是一艘精致的小飞船，但Loki对这里更加熟悉。

Thor扔开扳手随意套了件背心慢慢走向Loki，一步步把女人逼到控制台边，“发情期不想见你的Alpha，你还想见谁？”他哼了一声，像极了Loki小时候养的中庭犬。

Loki呼吸不稳，仍旧眉头紧皱，“是你把我反向传输到这里？让我回去，世界树号正遭遇入侵——”她话音刚落就被Thor揽住腰部，阿斯加德人的蛮横在Thor身上体现得淋漓尽致，Loki想甩开他的手，对方却越发用力，一时间僵持不下。

“阿斯加德的确在研究反向传输，但还没有结果。”Thor眯眼笑了下，“发情期就应该休假，参加星际旅行对谁都是负担。”

她突然明白过来——

“你是说船长和船员合谋把我送到了你这里！？阿斯加德什么时候可以指挥约顿海姆……”Loki抓住Thor的手臂，黑色的指甲烙下几条划痕，Thor嘶了声托起她的屁股低头吻了下去，封住Loki未说出口的牢骚。

“我没有影响大家的工作。”一吻结束，Loki小声抱怨了一句，不满队友们出卖自己的行为。

“你现在在我的船上！”Thor警告道，Alpha的压制感让Loki脸上浮起一片红晕，他的Omega扯着他的衣角呼了口气。托着Loki臀部的手指摸到控制台边缘，Thor忍俊不禁，“都这么湿了啊——”

“闭嘴。”Loki恶狠狠地骂道，“快点结束，我还要回去工作。”

 

 

当然，她知道这是不可能的。

他们第一次在这艘小飞船上做爱时Loki就意识到Thor的持久度十分可怕。那时他们坠落在一颗未知的小行星上，依靠舱内仅有的储备挨过了将近一个月，才等到阿斯加德搜救队，期间遭遇了一次热潮，Loki觉得自己一定是昏了头，才会允许这个阿斯加德人标记自己。

“自己扩张。”Thor知道发情期的Omega很难拒绝Alpha的要求，便恶意地命令道，“我真不喜欢你们舰队的制服，应该禁止女性穿裙子，尤其是某位大副……”

Loki瞪了他一眼，觉得舱内Alpha的味道越来越浓，Thor一定是故意的，她从没做过这种事，但现在她很需要Thor——Loki干净利落地解开裙子，坐到控制台上分开腿，“我觉得不需要扩张了……三根手指都可以进来，Thor。”她羞耻地插入自己的手指，被入侵的穴口反射性咬住外物，指节又湿又黏，Thor目光灼灼，目不转睛地盯着她的动作。

“好了吧——你看够了吗！”Loki不满地催促，伸腿勾住Thor拉向自己，鼻间蹭到Thor的胸膛，Loki抬头看他，希望他能温柔一点。

Thor挑眉问道：“上衣呢？解开扣子。”他是准备折磨Loki到底了。

Loki咬咬牙，用空闲的那只手解开制服的排扣，Thor突然把她的胸罩往下一拉，露出饱满的乳肉，低头咬住她的耳垂亵玩起来，这感觉实在太糟了，她还在操着自己，上身的敏感部位又被Thor如此对待，Alpha越靠近，甬道便越潮湿，几天积累下来的情欲无处发泄，积压成灾，Loki呻吟一声，挺腰靠上去，再不快点她怕身下的仪器会坏掉。

“找不到那一点对吗？”Thor坏笑起来，在Loki耳边低声道，“你往右边点……或者，你很想要我，可以自己来拿。”

Loki渐渐失去耐心，她不想知道体内的敏感点究竟在哪，便干脆抽出手来，交换了自己和Thor的位置，把飞船主人推倒在地，跨坐上来，像解剖一只外星生物一样把Thor的衣物拆解干净，Loki深吸了口气，又见到了阿斯加德人那尺寸惊人的阴茎。

“你是不是还想着自己是个Alpha，可以推倒我、操我。”Thor勾起嘴角，舔了舔嘴唇。

“你毁了我原本的生活。”Loki低骂，“你可以闭嘴吗？Odinson先生。”

她扶起Thor硬挺的阴茎，没入下身湿润的甬道中，摆动起腰身开始享受这场性爱。

 

 

Thor对世界树号上冷酷的Laufeyson大副早有耳闻，她虽然是约顿王室的公主，行事作风却丝毫不矫揉造作，和Thor以前认识的公主完全不同，传言Loki是个Alpha，可相遇后Thor发现她其实是个Omega，这个生理秘密就连她自己都不知道。

强硬的Loki只有在做爱中才会流露出另外一面。

 

“你——嗯啊，唔……”Loki按照自我意识动了一会儿，Thor突然挺腰直击那个点，她呻吟一声，又恼怒地看向Thor，“不是说好……啊——我自己来吗——”

“我发现我还是更喜欢看你崩溃的样子。”Thor扶住她的腿，起身扯开碍眼的内衣，在Loki的惊呼中又重重地操了她一次，一次又一次，“有人说你是约顿星最聪明的学员，可你怎么连自己的敏感点都找不到——”

她开始哭了。

湿润的眼睛因为顶弄泛出眼泪，Thor知道这是舒爽的一种表现，他吻着她的眼角，在Loki的屁股上落下一掌——他的大副非常喜欢这个，这是上次Thor发现的秘密，包裹着他的阴道当即绞紧，Thor退出时感觉阴茎上多了几道水痕。Loki靠在他怀里被颠弄，手指挑逗性揉捏他的乳头，Thor眸色一深，忍不住又打了她一巴掌。

“这是你爱我的表现吗？”Thor问，毕竟此前他没想过Loki会主动挑逗他，索性抱起她来走到舱壁边，向上耸动着腰身，阴茎戳刺着敏感的穴肉，Loki仰头喘息，抱住他的颈部。

“自作多情……嗯……重点……”像是为了证明自己的话，Loki收回手来，内衣被Thor撕开，乳头蹭着衣料有点痒，Loki刮蹭着乳尖顶端，发出一声绵长的喘息，把Thor撩得更加硬挺，她有点难受，夹着Thor腰部的腿动了动，“你不要再大了——”

Thor低沉地喘息，他浑身酥麻，Loki却好像情动不足，觉得自己身处弱势，Thor含住眼前晃动的红色肉粒咬了一口，怀中的女人随即打了个哆嗦。他吮吸舔舐，Loki便发出难耐的气音，眼睛里蓄着泪水，不住地摆着腰，Thor敢肯定，这是她喜欢的表现。

两个人交缠在一起，Loki感觉热潮开始吞噬她的理智，怕自己说出什么不得了的话，便越发不爱开口，哼声也弱了下来。Thor最不喜欢她这样，操她的动作越来越重，Loki挂在他身上，意识逐渐被快感侵蚀。

Thor一直操着那点，感觉小穴吮得他又热又麻，他一下操到最深，Loki的声调拔高几度，深处浇出湿黏的液体，淋在敏感的顶端，她绷直了腿脚在Thor怀里达到高潮。

“如果这时候我按下重力控制按钮，你说会发生什么……”Thor恶意地咬着她的耳廓，感觉穴肉收缩，湿淋淋的浊液滴到他的耻毛上，Loki收紧了手，耳根子慢慢泛起粉红，“你不知道吗？我的科学家？”

他缓缓顶弄刚高潮过的穴肉，准备逗逗Loki，见她闷着没有反应，真打算伸手去按一旁的控制按钮。Loki忽然像只八爪鱼一样抱住了他，死死地瞪他，一口咬在他的肩头。

“你知道不是吗？”Thor停止进攻，低笑道，“告诉我啊……”

Loki羞耻极了，手脚并用攀着Thor以免他做出什么不该做的动作，男人的手抚摸着她光滑的背，她不得不愤恨地说：“我们都会飘起来，你觉得这样好吗？！”

“还有呢——这不是重点。”Thor继续诱骗着，手指抚摸着细嫩的皮肤，惹得Loki一阵阵酥麻。

“你真是个——”Loki低骂一声，知道Thor不得到答案就不会继续，只好在他耳边小声地说出一串答案。飞船里随即爆发出Thor的笑声，Loki太委屈了，她恨不得扇Thor一耳光，可Thor抱着她来到了他刚才干活的地方，那里有张床，他把她放在床上，缚住她的手，从后面重新进入，猛烈而准地开始了新一轮操弄。

Loki感觉像要死过去了一样，耳边充斥着淫靡的水声，她抓着身下的床单，身体被Thor无情地顶开，然后他退出、又进入，整个人罩在自己身上，手指伸到胸前捏她的乳粒，把乳肉握在手中揉搓，Loki快被他顶得撞上舱壁了，她回头瞪他，想叫他慢点，可到嘴边的辱骂全成了呻吟和浪叫，Thor的速度和狠厉都让她意识到这才是热潮期的开始，Alpha的阴茎撑满内壁，盛不下的汁液黏连在两人的下身交汇处。

她的哭泣或尖叫，都被Thor吞入腹中，眼里只看得见Thor眼中的一抹深蓝。

“你别太……嗯唔，啊——”Loki被Thor吻住嘴巴，眼泪顺着眼角滑落，滴在床上，可移动式小床被他俩的动作搞得嘎吱作响，Loki收紧下腹，Thor的阴茎在体内膨胀成结，男人抚摸她的下腹，在她耳边落下一句话。

具体说了什么，Loki已经记不清了，但她知道Thor的精液多得足以让她怀孕。

而他们没做任何避孕措施。

 

 

Thor没想到Loki竟然伴随着第二次高潮晕了过去，他小心地调换他们的位置，让Loki趴在他身上，保持着阴茎在她体内的姿势。她很瘦，但Thor此刻再次认识到她胸部和屁股的确特别有肉，他随手揉捏Loki身上两处最有肉的地方，默默地吻了吻她的额头。

 

最近他都在各大行星间穿梭度假，偶然收到Byleist发来的求救信号，连忙来到Loki所在的星系，虽然身体也有感应，但Loki不主动联系Thor，他本来也想晾她两天。

然而Byleist消息里说她每天工作都很辛苦，还老是走神，甚至在文件上签错了名字（签的是Thor）。

于是Thor就高兴地不远万里来找他的Omega了。

 

如果下次她能诚实点，Thor一定会更高兴。

 

END


	17. 你们神兄弟真会玩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原著AU，接雷神3（Thor把Loki带到地球，暂时没遇到灭霸，复联内战已和解），猫耳猫尾巴梗，混杂雷神3台词玩梗  
> 注意：Loki不是真的猫，所以他和真的猫习性不一样。  
> Summary：雷神Thor，年纪轻轻，猫蛇双全，如果愿意，还能有豹。

“哇，不能叫你惊爆点了。你可以考虑一下‘Fury二代’这个代号。”Tony拿着吃到一半的甜甜圈对Thor的新发型评头论足，他咽下嘴里的巧克力碎，又指使Happy给他拿来新的泡芙。

“Tony，我想之后我们得讨论一下关于‘最强复仇者’的问题。”Thor把手环在胸前，无语至极，“所以现在，你对Loki留在地球这事没意见了？”

好像我有意见你就会立刻带着他卷铺盖回你们阿斯加德废土堆似的。本着人道主义精神，几天前Tony心不甘情不愿地接收了阿斯加德先锋队（其实只有Thor和Loki两人）入住复联基地，他几乎想在Thor的房间安上十级监控，结果那只讨人厌的驯鹿微笑道：“你确定要看我和我哥哥入夜之后在做什么？”

不，我不想看。Tony皱起眉头，“Thor，有时候我不太懂你们外星人，你不是从八岁起就被Loki捅刀，怎么现在还和那家伙关系这么好？”

Thor显然没听清后半句话，他很认真地反驳道：“那件事我也有错，虽然我喜欢蛇，但不应该一直摸它，Loki大概是害羞了才会作出反抗，其实他小时候挺乖的。”

“……你喜欢蛇？”上次的版本可没这个故事前提啊！Tony表面毫无波动地吞下泡芙，“瞧瞧我们的格兰芬多，居然喜欢蛇。”

“格兰芬多是什么？”Thor疑惑地眨眨眼，“不论如何Loki只是想逗我开心，尽管事态超出了他的控制。”

“变蛇逗你开心？”Tony冷嘲一声，“来，说说，他还变过什么。”钢铁侠倚在沙发上，我就不信了，你们神兄弟这么会玩？当Tony以为自己不会听到比变蛇更夸张的答案时，他看见Thor的耳根以肉眼可见的速度慢慢泛起红晕，金发大个子露出一种难以言喻的微笑。Tony呼吸一滞，感觉心跳加速。

“也没什么，他都变过呀。”Thor托着下巴满脸回忆的模样，“事实上昨晚……”

“你别说了，我不想听。”Tony像吃了苍蝇一样乞求道，“麻烦你赶紧回房，给我看住那头驯鹿，千万别让他再毁掉纽约。”

Thor十分纳闷，为Loki辩解了两句，“他和以前不一样，他现在很乖。”

 

 

“很乖”的Loki王子坐在Thor的床上打了个喷嚏，他挽了挽袖口，对他来说偏大的中庭衬衫下蔓延出一条黑色的尾巴，Loki不耐烦地摸摸自己脑袋上多出来的一对耳朵，敏锐地捕捉到门外的脚步声，他当即念了一串咒语变回原来的形态，等Thor推门进来，看见自己的衬衣中有一块移动着的凸起，他憋住笑意，走上前扒开衣服把那只黑猫拎出来。

“弟弟，咒语什么时候能解除？”Thor凝视着绿眼睛，猫背上的毛瞬间炸起来，尖锐的爪子从肉垫中探出，黑猫龇牙咧嘴地试图挠向Thor，“还真凶。”Thor挑眉，把Loki放回床上，昨晚本来是闹着玩，不知道哪个环节出错，Loki即使变回人仍旧保持着猫耳猫尾巴，倒不是说那不可爱……

……简直过分可爱了。

Thor回想起Loki还不知道咒语出错时顶着猫耳在他面前来回走动的模样，一时不察被黑猫叼住手指，Loki一如既往心狠，二话不说尖利的小牙就扎入了Thor的指腹，十指连心，Thor即使是个强大的神明，也被疼得打了个冷颤，不过他倒是没把Loki甩出去，消化完这一瞬的痛感后无奈地说：“你真是不喜欢我啊。”

黑猫松嘴，用圆而明亮的眼睛看着Thor，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的爪子，高傲地翘起尾巴。

 

谁会不喜欢Thor呢？事实上，有这样一个任打任骂任捅任揍只会偶尔还手的哥哥，阿萨神域人人都喜欢他，他还长得英俊帅气，会永远站在身边护着自己，Loki不得不承认，拥有这样的哥哥让他非常有面子——尽管在漫长的神生里他曾多次身处Thor的阴影之下，Loki依旧和其他阿萨人一样为Thor深深着迷。

“蠢货。”Loki见Thor在发呆，凑上前舔了舔被咬伤的指腹，伤痕很快消失，Loki抬起尖尖的猫脸，盯着Thor右眼上那个烦人的眼罩，恼恨而不自觉地喵了一声，意识到自己真的像只愚蠢的地球动物一样发出叫声，Loki立即闭嘴，冷哼着跳到Thor的身上，趴在他的脖子间。

“别闹。”Thor闷笑，把扒着他衣服的小家伙抱到怀中，黑猫的后腿立在Thor大腿上，直起身将两只前爪搭在Thor的胸口，试探性戳戳Thor柔软的胸肌。

黑猫收回锋利的爪子，“我没有不喜欢你。”甚至喜欢得有些过分，不过他不会告诉Thor。

“对啦，Tony表示能让我们继续在基地住一段时间，但是你不能乱跑。”Thor摸摸Loki柔软的后背，猫大概被摸舒服了，不要面子地躺倒在Thor腿上，翻过身露出肚皮，Thor的大掌有一下没一下地揉着光滑的皮毛，Loki发出惬意的呼噜声。

“嗯？我乱跑他又能怎样？不过我为什么要乱跑？”黑猫凝视着Thor，雷神的脑子被电坏了？他难道还不明白……Loki有点生气，当即变回人，浑身光裸地坐在他哥哥胯间，抬起Thor的下巴阴鸷地问，“我从不听从他人的命令，这点我想你很清楚。”

“哇，这真是太暴露了。”Thor瞥了Loki的下身一眼迅速移开目光，仿佛从没见过Loki全裸的模样似的，他的手还握着Loki的屁股呢，这话可真是一点说服力也没有。

Loki的猫尾环住Thor的膝盖，色情而低沉地问：“你的中庭朋友不好奇我们的关系吗？在人类的认知里哥哥可以操自己的弟弟？就算是领养的？”他低笑着去摸Thor的阴茎，歪着脑袋装出可爱的模样。

“Loki，停下……”Thor无奈至极，却没做出多少实质性的反抗，尽管隔着裤子，Loki的尾巴慢慢收紧的勒感依旧非常清晰，Thor举起双手，“Tony知道，并对此表示不忍直视。”

Loki冷笑咬住Thor的喉结，听见男人的闷哼，“不忍直视？我真该破开他的大脑，看看里面装的都是什么黄色垃圾。不过他肯定不知道我会这样坐在你身上——”

Thor的喉间挤出一声懊恼的呻吟，百年以前他也无法想象Loki会长着猫耳和猫尾巴坐在他身上像只发情的母猫一样求欢，而现在，一道失败的咒语使这事成真。Loki的手探入Thor的裤裆，将那温热的肉块摸硬了，笑嘻嘻地靠在他哥哥肩头，猫尾巴松开Thor的膝盖，转而蹭上半勃的阴茎，Loki舔着唇瓣笑道：“你把我弄湿了。”黑色的尾巴尖正戳着敏感的裂口，Thor掐他后腰的手越发用力。

“没准他都知道，毕竟我现在是复仇者联盟里有名的……那个词是什么来着？‘弟控’。”Thor勾起唇角，“这一切都拜你所赐。”

Loki笑着吻上Thor湿润的嘴唇，百年以前Thor在性事上简单粗暴而直截了当，玩来玩去都是那两个姿势，尽管他资本雄厚，但Loki很容易喜新厌旧。

Loki试过把雷神铐在床头按照自己喜欢的方式玩，但Thor很嫌弃他那些花样（Loki深刻认为Thor自己也很爽），开始并不愿意对机械的活塞运动进行改进，不过他们的生命太长，终于有一天，Thor也受够了单一的方式。

紧接着Loki迎来了“神会玩”的春天。

 

“啊……别碰那儿……”Loki没想到猫耳会这么敏感，这是失败的魔法，所以他现在有两对耳朵，人耳用来听声，猫耳便汇集了人耳的敏感。Loki难耐地呻吟，Thor仅是揉捏猫耳，他的阴茎就止不住地渗出浊液，划上Thor的腹部，Loki圈住男人的脖颈，尾巴不自觉地碰触、缠绕Thor的身体，Loki试图躲避Thor的手指，却被雷神捉住小巧的黑色耳朵，不断蹭着上面的绒毛。

Thor倒没折磨他太久，因为很快雷神发现Loki光是因为揉弄耳朵后穴便开始分泌出汁液，Thor爱极了他为他湿淋淋的模样，Loki咬住下唇，愤懑地瞪着自己的哥哥，Thor腾出一只手来探入那个湿软的地方，Loki则伸手圈住他俩的阴茎，搓揉着深红色的龟头，一边与Thor接吻一边自慰，Thor的阴茎比他粗了一圈，滚烫的热度让Loki几乎无法呼吸，他溢出的汁液多次沾在自己的龟头上，Loki越想越觉得羞耻，偏偏Thor的手指还在他穴内作乱，不断戳刺着浅处的敏感带，带出的肠液蹭上敏感的猫尾根部，Loki更是羞愤欲死。

“别这样，直接进来。”Loki用拇指刮了刮茎柱顶端，伸出艳红的舌尖去描摹Thor的唇形，“哥哥，意下如何？”他仰起脑袋，居高临下地俯视阿斯加德之王，停下手中动作，将湿漉漉的手指贴上Thor的下唇，撬开他的齿关，满足地看着雷神吮掉那上面的粘液。

“我想今天大概不能压着你的尾巴。”Thor松开Loki，把人翻过来压倒在床，Loki最讨厌这种野兽交合般的姿势，Thor非常清楚Loki的喜好，揪着他的尾巴二话不说挺入那个已经扩张充足的穴口。

Loki一个不察，他本来是要配合Thor的动作以免自己太疼，结果他的手被Thor反扣在身后，Thor动作粗鲁得像在强暴他一般，加上后入的姿势，Loki忍不住爆了句粗，“妈的，你是觉得这样……嗯，唔……更痛快？我都不知道你什么时候开始这么恶趣味了。”

Thor笑了两声，穴口那圈嫩肉紧紧裹着他，层层叠叠的内里像张小嘴一样吮着暴涨的顶端，Thor低叹一声，捉住Loki的尾巴舔了舔顶端的皮肉，像触碰到哪个开关，内里一下咬得极紧，Loki绷紧背部肌肉，恼恨地回头，绿眼里蓄满泪水，他哥哥怎么会是没有创意的神？

“你应该配合这场强暴喊两声救命？”Thor调笑着冲尾巴尖吹了口气，Loki继而浑身发抖，羞恼地向前爬了爬，企图挣开哥哥的桎梏。

“你该不是看多了中庭的破烂肥皂剧吧？”Loki冷哼一声，“轻点，啊，别操那里，瓦尔基里那群人知道你这么下流吗……你这个禽兽，别碰我，唔……”

“小女巫，我不是在做你一直想我做的事吗？嗯？”Thor掐着Loki雪白的腰身，粗紫的阳物在嫩白的臀肉间进出，肉体碰撞发出轻响，“你是我弟弟，我会好好照顾你的，从头到脚，从里到外。”

Loki真想翻个白眼然后把Thor从这个房间丢出去，但显然他也挺喜欢这种游戏，继续用那种娇娇怯怯的声音低吟道：“哪有兄弟会做这种事，哈，不准射在里面……唔，好涨，啊——救命——”

 

正在这时，房门忽然被敲响，Loki略微紧张，把Thor夹得一阵低吟，雷神懊恼地抽了他屁股一巴掌，Loki愤恨地控诉道：“疼！”

“……Thor，吃三明治吗？”Tony的声音从门外传来，“其实我觉得你应该不吃，但是Pepper一定要我来问一句——”

该死，这个门的隔音效果真是太差了，Loki仍处在情欲的漩涡中，被Thor撞得头脑发昏，还不得不回过头与男人接吻，能这样清晰地听见铁皮人的声音，对方想必也听见了他刚才那句救命。Loki欲哭无泪，这次还真是个误会，希望这个好事者不要进来观看他哥哥锄强扶弱。

“呃，Thor，我听见Loki在喊‘救命’，这是你们神域的游戏？总之，别弄出人命。”

“回答他！”Loki不满地低吼一声，踢了Thor一脚示意他快点赶走Tony。

“没事，我等会再吃下午茶，回头跟你解释什么是‘救命’……嘶……”Thor笑了起来，把Loki抱到自己怀中上下颠弄，弟弟的喉间挤出破碎的呻吟，Tony好像走远了，但Loki脸上依旧布满不满。

“都怪你！”Loki咬牙切齿，话音一落，迎接他的是一阵狂风暴雨般的入侵，阴茎被Thor圈住摩擦，后穴被撑到最开，就连今天迟迟未照顾到的乳粒也得到了精心关照，Thor的胡子蹭着他的后颈，Loki低声呜咽着，贪婪地向下坐的同时被Thor顶到深处，Loki瞪大翠绿的眸子，尾椎骨开始有酥麻感扩散，将他一点点吞噬。

等反应过来，精液已经打湿了床铺，双球被Thor揉捏几下，断断续续射出最后一点精液，敏感的顶端被搓揉着，无限延长他的快感。

“定力真差，弟弟。”Thor微笑咬住Loki的耳廓，逼出他最后一点精水，自己再顶了两下也悉数射入他的小穴中，Loki难受地呻吟倒在他身上，像一只被煮熟的虾，浑身泛起瑰红。

“喜欢强暴戏码的幼稚鬼。”Loki嗤之以鼻，不耐烦地用手肘向后顶了顶Thor的胸，“出去，我被你弄脏了。”他话音刚落，Thor便在他耳边低语了一串话，Loki脸色爆红，连忙起身离开那根再度勃起的阳具，他跌坐在床上，白浊顺着他的腿心滑落，色情至极——然而也比不上Thor刚才的坏主意色情。

Thor好笑地欣赏气急败坏的Loki，他的魔法还没消失，顶着两个可爱的猫耳瞪着他只能引诱他犯罪。而Loki警惕极了，不允许他再靠近半寸，等到能活动时立刻冲到了浴室去，Thor忍不住大笑出声，随后他听见Loki在浴室里砸东西的声响。

 

 

“Tony，你在这里干嘛？Thor呢？”Steve刚从健身房出来，看着一脸惆怅的钢铁侠，友善地问道。

“我怀疑我刚才听到了什么不该听的东西。”Tony捂着脸，“别问了，你一问我脑袋里都是可怕的画面——比Thor给我讲述的Hulk下体还可怕。”

“……你们私下都在聊些什么……”Steve扔了瓶冰水给Tony，“算了，别告诉我，我只是个跟不上时代节奏的老年人。”

“队长，推荐你明天下午这个时间去Thor房门口送三明治。”Tony用冰水盖上自己的脸颊，“也许你就会明白鹰眼他们为什么会说‘神兄弟真会玩’。”

不，算了，我一点都不想知道——来自九旬老人Steve。

 

END

 

彩蛋

 

天气转凉，Tony瞥见了Thor的新围脖，“不错嘛，惊爆点，你的黑色猫毛围脖哪里买的？是阿斯加德特产吗？”

Thor脖子上的东西动了一下，睁开了绿眼睛。

“这是非卖品。”Thor拍着黑猫的后背笑着离开餐厅。

 


	18. 我的狐仙男友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一发完小短篇，锤是狐狸（主神），基是神主，和风设定+基双性+巫女服play  
> 已经N年没写日系同人了，有错误请无视！！！爽就完了！！雷的千万不要往下！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 锤基七夕快乐昂！

外头的交谈声渐渐淡去，风铃声音微弱。结束了今日的供奉，洛基有些疲倦地靠在木格窗边。他身着上白下红的巫女服，今日神社里轮职的巫女不巧生病，下午的舞乐祭典却不能暂停，人员不足的情况下，只能由他替上。  
　　  
　　想来他也是倒霉，明明贵为内亲王之子，平日里最常做的却不是读诗写字，而是主管社务，洛基揉了揉太阳穴，这个月下人们送来的账簿他还没来得及看，当务之急还是脱掉这身女人的服装。  
　　  
　　洛基刚解开腰上的系带，猛地听见门被轻轻推开一条缝，仔细一看没有任何人在门外，洛基没细想，准备合上门继续更衣，却被一股力推倒在屏风前。  
　　  
　　“你今天穿得很特别。”洛基回头对上蓝色眼眸，金发主神好奇地看着他的打扮，将他翻来覆去地打量后，露出一口白牙，“红色的裤子吗？我喜欢。”  
　　  
　　洛基无奈地推开索尔——这只活了不知多少年的九尾狐神是他们神社的主神，洛基第一次见到他时便感觉不可思议，神灵怎么会这么天真、愚蠢？索尔当时立即争辩道他只有一百多岁，洛基想到他委屈的表情不禁又想笑了，强忍住笑意冷淡地说：“你又不是没见过舞乐祭典，都是献给你的，你好歹认真点。”  
　　  
　　“唔，今天是你跳的吗？”索尔挠挠后脑，洛基推开他起身，他不是每时每刻都关注着神社的情况，没想到错过了洛基的舞乐，他懊悔不已，认真地说，“你等我一会儿。”  
　　  
　　他消失在洛基眼前，但很快又重新出现，甚至没藏好尾巴，洛基眼尖瞧见他背后露出的一簇毛，他嗤笑道：“你已经成年了，是只可以独当一面的九尾狐了，怎么法术还是那么差……啊——”话音刚落，洛基就被索尔推倒在榻榻米上，索尔眼睛里绽放出蓝色的光，莫名妖异，洛基浑身颤粟，隐约预感到他会做什么，下一瞬腰上的结扣被解开，洛基脸红至极，推着索尔的手。  
　　  
　　可年轻的主神并不听他的话，索尔急切地将手探入洛基的裆下，温柔地抚摸他半勃的性器，这给了神主一股被侵犯的错觉，他羞耻地躲避着温暖的大掌，然而习惯被爱抚的敏感花穴还是诚实地给出反应，洛基急忙低吼道：“快放开我，我要换掉这身衣服！”  
　　  
　　“你太可爱了！”索尔痴迷地看着他，“我看到了，你很英俊，又很可爱，穿着那套衣服，像个圣洁的巫女，不过不要紧，我是你们供奉的神明，只要是我，应该没关系吧？”他抬起头，一边亲洛基的下巴，一边把手指顶入花穴中。  
　　  
　　“啊嗯……”洛基眼角含泪，一次又一次，他总是被这个粘人的神祇压在身下，洛基哼叫两声，地板轻轻地发出吱呀声响，像黄鹂鸟在鸣叫，洛基推搡道，“你小声点。”  
　　  
　　“好。”索尔答应得快，将绯袴完全剥下，洛基修长的腿微微分开，露出中间那道绯红的缝隙，索尔眸色微沉，他握住洛基的脚嘟囔，“真想把你完全吃进肚子里。”很久以前，他的家族众人只是噬人精魂的妖怪，有缘成神之后，一些做精怪时的习惯仍被保留，索尔年纪不大，虽然父亲已经将职位交给他，但他有时候依旧难以控制本性。  
　　  
　　比如看到喜欢的东西，恨不得一口吞下。  
　　  
　　“啊嗯……”饱满的花唇微微外翻，湿漉漉的淫液沾湿索尔的指尖，洛基不好意思地并了并腿，索尔迟钝地看着他艳红的下身，半晌抬起脑袋左顾右盼，洛基被金灿灿的头发晃得眼晕，抓住索尔的耳朵，“你晃什么？”  
　　  
　　“你没穿襦袢？而且这里怎么已经湿了！”索尔控诉着，疑惑地搓揉那两瓣肉，他手掌宽厚，覆住洛基的阴茎、花穴和嫩红的后穴，不可置信地说，“难道在舞乐的时候你就想我了？”  
　　  
　　“才没有！”洛基赶忙否认，这家伙究竟在想什么！还不是因为衣服不合身，他不好穿襦袢，想到穿着一件肌襦袢也没必要再……洛基红了脸，低声反驳，“是衣服太紧了，一直被蹭到。”  
　　  
　　索尔一听这话，仔细翻看起潮湿的阴唇，果然有点被磨破了，他心疼地说：“真可怜，我来帮你。”他没给洛基反应时间，掰开笔直的腿，将他的下体含入口中，这动作看起来异常熟练，索尔的犬齿磨蹭着性器上的青筋，洛基不可避免地勃起，他咬着自己的食指关节，唾液濡湿下身，粗糙的舌苔鞭笞着花穴，神的唾液自然与常人不同，刚才疼的地方，现在瞬间痊愈，甚至泛起了痒意。  
　　  
　　“笨蛋，你这笨狐狸……”洛基喘得不行，脸色潮红，“你忘了你的唾液有催情的效果吗！”  
　　  
　　索尔这才想起，停止舔舐的动作，他无措地放开洛基，精致的少年躺在红与白的衣料上，上衣还未完全脱下，在层叠而散乱的衣物中，黑发神主显得尤其诱人。索尔更硬了，他暗骂一声，把洛基调转过去抱在怀里，随手解开腰带，粗硬的性器贴上洛基湿润的下身，他蹭了几下，没有直接进去。  
　　  
　　“你……你快进来……”洛基被彻底挑起情欲，眼前的金箔壁画越来越模糊，下身的热源忽远忽近，花穴忍不住又吐了口淫水，洛基失神地哼叫两声，伸出手拨开阴唇，黏腻的触感让他为之一振，主动邀请索尔进入，而索尔——索尔总是最听他的话。  
　　  
　　这个国度里每一个人都喜欢在背地里讥讽他，身为内亲王的长子，却早早地被送到神社来修行，都是因为这具身体与常人不同，加之他的脾气古怪，身边的人越来越少。可索尔——他的主神，自从现身那日起，洛基就被那双诚挚的眼睛吸了进去。  
　　  
　　“啊嗯，啊——”洛基被按在索尔身上一起一落，有力的臂膀支撑着他的身体，性器进入的角度刁钻，每次都操在浅处的敏感点上，洛基肩膀发颤，手指向后抓着索尔的手臂，才勉强支撑着不至于倒下去。神的力量实在可怕，他就像一只精力无限的野兽……洛基昏昏沉沉地想，黑发散在脑后，和索尔的长发交缠在一起，他忽的向前倒下，跪在榻榻米上，索尔反剪住他的手，挺动着精实的腰身顶弄了几个来回，洛基的叫声变得越发沙哑。  
　　  
　　忽然，索尔单手捏住了他的乳头，小巧的肉粒被拉扯，酥麻的快感从尾椎骨一路向上蔓延，洛基呜咽一声，另一边也得到了相同的对待，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角滑落，可还不够，他还是觉得体内十分空虚。  
　　  
　　“索尔，用力点，还是痒……”洛基努力吞吃着硬物，索尔的呼吸近在咫尺，他眸色愈深，咬住洛基的肩膀，原始的交合让他感觉莫名安心。索尔是这所神社供奉的主神，在洛基第一天被送到这里时就记住了这个冷淡清高的少年，洛基总是穿着深绿色的狩衣待在房间里，极少出来走动，他十分好奇身量与他相仿的洛基终日在房间里做什么，便变幻成人来到洛基身边。  
　　  
　　一来二去，两人成了要好的朋友，洛基很照顾他，不因他是神明而心怀戒备或崇敬。索尔喜欢洛基，在帮他梳理毛发时，洛基虽然嘴上说着麻烦，却非常耐心。索尔想起多年前的场景，心下爱意翻涌，将洛基转过来，细细地亲他。  
　　  
　　“你是狗吗……”被舔得唇上都是水，洛基不满地骂他一声，他恢复了不费力的躺姿，索尔的阴茎不小心滑了出来，下身的淫液失去了堵塞，慢慢往外渗漏，洛基嫌恶地抬腿踩在索尔的胸前，分开脚趾夹住他的乳头，伸手不轻不重地揉着自己的前端，洛基看着索尔这副英俊明朗的模样，嗤笑一声，“你哪里长得像狐神，分明是犬神。”  
　　  
　　“……洛基。”索尔无奈地捉住他的脚，让他双腿大张，粗硬的性器再度操了进去，洛基失神地喘息，腿脚缠上索尔的腰，索尔好心情地摸着洛基的眼睛，他的瞳孔里透着绿色的光芒，这是他与生俱来的异象。索尔低头亲着洛基的嘴唇，含糊地说，“你不知道狐狸和犬是近亲吗？”不过看他这副被操得失神的模样，索尔觉得洛基才是狐狸。  
　　  
　　“哈啊……少废话。”洛基的身体泛起瑰丽的色泽，嫩红的穴口被磨蹭得变成深红，进出之间干涸的淫液黏连在花唇边上，洛基咬牙忍住叫声，外面忽然传来社内子弟的交谈，他们从廊下经过，洛基顿时紧张得头脑空白，小穴不断痉挛、收缩，吸咬着狐神粗壮的性器。  
　　  
　　不行了……怎么那么深……洛基在心里呻吟，嘴上却不敢发出一点声音，他淌着泪，看着索尔发红的眼眸，对方握着他的臀肉使劲操弄，拇指按在后穴上拨弄着那儿的皱褶，洛基没坚持多久，精液尽数射了出来，索尔搂着他，性器被泡得湿热，最终也悉数射了进去。  
　　  
　　“好胀……”洛基恼怒地瞪着索尔，按压自己的小腹，那儿被顶出了索尔的形状，他不满地起身离开索尔的性器，忽然身后触感一变，没想到索尔恢复了原形，庞大的成年九尾狐躺在他身后，金灿灿的皮毛异常美丽，九条尾巴安静地躺在地上，索尔的前爪搭着洛基，让他靠上来。  
　　  
　　这样软和温暖的东西没有人会不喜欢，洛基浑身都放松下来，他摸着狐狸脸上妖异的纹路抱怨道：“下面好湿，还没清洗。”  
　　  
　　索尔舔了舔他的脸颊：“等会帮你。”他迟疑了一会儿，认真地说：“下次不许代替巫女做祷告，只允许你在我面前穿成这样。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些边角料设定……  
> 基从小就认识锤了，两个人大概是等速长大的，锤有没有放慢速度等基我不知道hhhhhhh  
> 日常就是基帮大狐狸梳毛，（虽然锤真的很不像狐狸，但是狐性本淫（我在说什么？）还挺适合PWP的），基不会算账、管理社务期间，锤不断捣乱，被基弄掉尾巴上的毛【。本质上说就是基养了个宠物男友吧……  
> 本来也想过设定基是狐狸，但是显然基黑发绿眼，锤金发蓝眼，只能让基做人锤做神了……  
> 所以锤这样也不能上街的，长得跟亚洲人截然不同，那时候也不能染发！  
> 时代也没有啥具体的设定【。大概是战国我猜？日本史一塌糊涂……  
> 但是和服层层叠叠层层叠叠还是很适合基的【。包的严严实实。
> 
> 最后附上锤当狐神的真相  
> “为什么都说狐狸很妩媚，我get不到啊”  
> “？因为眯眯眼啊，看起来很魅惑的亚子”  
> “那不是锤吗？！”  
> 于是……


End file.
